Santo& Peccatore
by NightzSong
Summary: Welcome to the streets of South Boston. And make no mistake, here the Mafia owns the cement you tread on. But remember, keep your head down and your mouth shut. Make things difficult and you may end up dead in an ally or at the bottom of the Charles River. A bullet hole in your head or heart. I'm sorry, but you'll never be safe. But just one question. Are you a sinner or a Saint?
1. Veritas

_Hello, Hello it's me again NightzSong. I know I should be working on my other fics but I couldn't resist writing about The Boondock saints, especially when I saw the very fine Norman Reedus playing an Irishman, with such a good story... And I'm having serious block with my other two. Now then._

_After looking for my favorite movie in the movie section of this wonderful cite...I noticed that these fics were seriously lacking. How could you not write about two hot Irishmen kicking ass!? It's beyond me..._

_This is NOT a rewrite of the first movie...well not completely. No, I added a girl (which btw I think they need a love interest...but not changing the story line because it's awesome...) And another twist. And really I tried with the accent. Don't like it? Tough . you try writing it then._

**Note! This takes place after the scene when the boys first meet Smecker and are released from jail.**

**Also I do not force anyone to believe in any religious reference involving this story or I may make use of! I respect all forms of religion and ask you all to keep in mind this is a fanfiction, so don't be offended, I am not intentionally making fun of or belittling any religion. Just thought I'd better make that known.**

_MurphyXOOC _

**Disclaimer:** _I dont own the Saints...I wish I did because…well they are hot. _

I do however own : Jezra, Sara, Eli and anyone else that isn't in the movie. Onwards.

* * *

_**W**__elcome_ to the streets of South Boston...where the mob runs the underworld, and anyone who's anyone fears what happens on the street. But remember. Keep your trap shut unless you want to end up in some ally or at the bottom of the Charles River, a bullet hole in your head or heart...

Welcome to my story...

The Boondock Saints... Santo & Peccatore.

_'Where am I?' That was the first question that slipped through her hazy mind. Her back was pressed against cool concrete, the rough feel an obvious indication she was bound somewhere she did not like. __**"Jezra! Jez open yer eyes fo' me."**__ Someone pleaded with her, the voice dipped in a deep Irish accent. Another voice, similar and yet different not carrying the same husky note as the first, joined the pleading until she opened her eyes. _

_Slowly she cracked her eyes open wincing from the pain she felt in her arms and ribs. A gasp escaped past the gag that was firmly tied and she struggled trying to tug her hands down. Tilting her head back she could see the steel of the cuffs glinting in the dim light causing her to struggle harder and have them bite into her skin. She paused; her eyes wildly searching the room until her eyes were drawn to __**him…**__the one who'd featured in her dreams for the past few nights. _

_He was cuffed to a chair. Dirt smudged on his face mixing with blood the slowly flowed from the cut right above his eye. His jeans were ripped and his hair was a mess but his eyes...a sharp blue color that seemed to warm up slightly as she finally locked eyes with him. She didn't recognize him but at the same time...she did or at least her subconscious did. How did they even get in this predicament? What kind of action had she taken that Jezra would find herself trapped in a homemade dungeon. _

_But the sight of the dirt smeared Irishman had her relaxing, though she did manage to huff out her annoyance even through the gag. And he gave her a heart stopping grin for her trouble. __**"Ye alright Jez?"**__ He called out to her and she found herself nodding. _

_**"Aye the lass is made of tougher stuff than that, dont you know Murph?"**__ The blonde on called from the far left. She looked over and he winked as if this was just another day and they really weren't chained in some underground basement probably with all their lives at stake. She nodded slowly, her head still swimming but the gag prevented her from speaking. Just who were these men she was trapped with? _

_**"Dont worry Jez."**__ The one in the middle said looking like a shaggy dog as he tried to unsuccessfully shake the matted hair from his eyes. __**"We're all going to get out of here and kill those motherfuckers."**__ Giving her a lop-sided grin through his beard, probably meant as reassurance, she almost cringed; this dude really needed to shave; badly. _

_Jezra wasn't exactly paying attention to the other two. Apparently to her mind neither the shaggy one nor the blonde one was nearly as interesting as the dark haired one. So she took a moment to memorize all of his features. He was smirking at her before his brother called his attention away much to her disappointment. __**"Murphy?" **_

_**"Aye Connor?"**__ He answered tearing his gaze from her somewhat reluctantly. There seemed to be work that needed to be done. __**"Can ye get out?"**__ Connor questioned as he squirmed about in his own chair. Murphy growled jerking about. __**"No, fucking things ar' tight."**__ Jezra's hopes dimmed slightly until she remembered the..._

_The large door flung open making a large bang against the side and three well-dressed men waltzed through. Though they were obviously hired guns and no real men of power to her, she glared heatedly. But the scruffy man in the middle snickered loudly at the three who were obviously packing and Jezra wasn't sure how smart that would actually be. Especially with their current position, dream or not it all certainly felt real. __**"Well look at that, it's the three stooges Larry, Curly and fucking Moe."**__ The one in the middle gave him deadly glare. _

_**"On your deathbed and still making jokes, eh funny guy?"**__ His green eyes harden as his face smoothed out, jerking forward he gave a sharp right hook to the side of the funny guys face. Jezra stared in a mix of horror and disbelief as the other two started jerking around and cursing the men up and down in a mix of languages. _

_The other two men went toward Murphy and Connor fully intending to deliver some pain until Jezra started screaming against the gag trying to catch their attention. The middle man, obvious the leader, pulled back and turned toward her smirking again. __**"Well look at this boys, looks like we have a wildcat on our hands."**_ _The other two gave a chuckle at the moment. Bending down in front of her he grasped her chin gently turning her face this way and that as she firmly kept up her glare, her leg moving into position to kick him if need be.._

_**"A looker too, wouldn't you say boys? Wonder who she's fucking with…Maybe all three?" **__He said thoughtfully fully intending on letting his hands drift down her neck, as his other hand brought out his knife. __**"Let's see?" **_

* * *

Jezra jerked awake screaming. And as soon as she realized what she was doing her hands instantly slapped over her mouth muffling the last of them. Her body was racked with violent shudders as fear, anger and helplessness pooling in her stomach causing her to roll off the bed, landing hard on her hands and knees. She gagged a couple times from the overwhelming feeling before resting her head against the cold floor**. "M'ok..."** She whispered in reassurance to herself, a small comfort but a comfort all the same.

**"Jez?"** Eli called from the door way, his head peeking cautiously through her door. **"Yea?"** Jezra rasped carefully, her throat stinging as she sat up, pressing a hand to her stomach using her free hand to wipe at her mouth with a wince. 'That was gross...' She thought.

Hesitantly he looked back out into the empty hall of shadows before scurrying into the room, throwing himself unceremoniously in her lap. She winced but carefully ran a hand through the bronze curls that rested on his head, so much like her own. **"I heard you screaming' "** He admitted in a nervous whisper scanning the room for any monsters that would plague his only remaining family member.

Staring at her with his large hazel eyes she sighed at the five year old. **"Yea."** She admitted with a heavy sigh, picking him up placing him on the bed before handing him his favorite fox plush. Gathering herself she climbed wearily up on the bed curling up into a ball on the duvet. Elijah perched next to her, content to keep watch and hold his plush tightly before he pressed a hand to her cheek checking on her like she did for him when he was sick. **"What'cha dreaming about?"** He whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke to loud...whatever that was haunting his beloved sister would come back.

Jezra thought about it concentrating hard...She couldn't remember much. Just the feeling she got, the sickness that raced over her. It reminded her way to much of _that _night. _'That part of my life is over.'_ she thought firmly opening her eyes to gaze fondly at Eli.

"Don't remember." She told him softly and he nodded accepting that answer. Eli grinned holding his fox planting a wet kiss on her cheek before lying down next to her tucking his head under her chin carefully. **" S'alright Jez! You won't have any more nightmares tonight. I'll protect you."** Jezra grinned kissing the top of his head at his declaration. **"You have a big day tomorrow Eli. Go back to sleep."** He nodded and shut his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Lying awake for a few more minutes, Jezra shifted about her bed maneuvering so shee didn't wake the child clinging to her protectively. Bringing her wrists closer to her eyes, squinting in the dark, she tried to inspect the undamaged skin closely. She wore nothing on them, no piece of jewelry she forgot to take off...no band, nothing..Then why did it feel as if they were incased in a cold steel? Almost like a hand-cuff...shaking off the chill she settled back down into her bed.

* * *

**6 :10 am...**

Jezra hadn't gotten much sleep after her dream and she was feeling it right now. Rolling over to stare at the wall she tried and tried to remember her dream. That dream was important she could feel it. But she didn't have a damn clue what it was! And that was what was pissing her off the most. **"Damnit it all!"** she cried sitting up and roughly pushing her hair out of her face and off her shoulders. She hadn't had a nightmare since her older brother, Demitri died five years ago. Giving a huff she looked at the empty space of her bed.

Eli had gotten up ten minutes ago and was probably waiting for her to get up to fix breakfast. **"I'll think about it later."** She muttered obviously disappointed with herself. Closing her eyes tightly she frowned hoping something would click but...

**"Nothing."** With a final sigh she kicked her covers off in frustration, heading toward the kitchen. Finding Eli already eating his cereal and Mr. Foxy at the place of honor in his lap, she smiled reaching in the box of ceral to pull out a handful of the sugar coated breakfast and stuffing it in her mouth with a wink at the child who giggled. Chewing and swallowing she reached for a glass to get some orange juice.**"Now remember Eli...where are you going after school today?** " Jezra questioned. She'd drilled this into his mind last night, but it never hurt to triple check; especially when caring for a small child. Eli blinked up at her chewing thoughtfully before giving a large grin as he answered promptly.

**"That old church down the street!"** Jezra kissed the top of his head as she rounded the counter top nodding in approval, taking the newspaper he offered**. "Alright, you got it. I'll pick you up from there but until then stick with Ms. Collins. I have to get to work alright? So hurry up and get ready, I'll walk with you to school today..."** Smiling the boy nodded jumping down to get ready. Shaking her head Jezra curiously glanced at the newspaper Eli must have grabbed again.

**"Brothers case found in self-defense...the Saints of South Boston..."** She read quietly her eyes staring at the word saint for an extra moment. **"Bullshit."** She said throwing the paper away.

**"No such thing as a saint...only sinners.."**

* * *

**Later that day... 8:30pm...**

Connor and Murphy sat in the corner of McGinty's, taking a drag from their cigarettes and a drink from the beers in front of them. No doubt about those two men being the MacManus brothers. The deep honey blonde tinted hair of the older, only by a few minutes as Murphy would point out, brother his blue eyes calmly staring off as he was lost in thought. The Latin word, Veritas was written on his hand, Connor's signature mark.

His twin sat to his right, back against the wall as he fidgeted restlessly. He could never sit still...this being Murphy the one who was not exactly calm. He was looking around the bar his eyes never lingering to long on anything as he picked at his nail absently. Messy dark brown black hair falling over his forehead not quiet reaching his eyes showed him to be Connor's fraternal twin. His sharp blue eyes were always taking in his surroundings.

Taking another drag from his cig he put it in the ash tray finally fed up with the silence**. "Oi Conn, when ar' we goin'a talk about this?"** Connor snapped out of it lazily taking another drink before addressing his brother. **"Bout what?"** He drawled and Murphy scowled shoving his shoulder. **"Don' be fucking retarted."** Connor rolled his eyes.

**"Ye already know what we hafta do."** He pointed out and Murphy nodded lowering his voice slightly. **"Aye but still! We dont even know where ta find these motherfuckers!"** Connor chuckled holding up a folded piece of paper.

**"Oh but dear brotha I do." "Oh fuck ye."** Murphy laughed snatching up the small white folded square. **"Used the Russians pager did ya?"** **"Aye."** Connor answered his eyes watching the door as he slowly raised a brow.

**"Murph would ye look at that now? Looks like Doc hired more help, he did."** Murphy looked up from the scrawled Russian, nodding his head and giving a whistle**. "Aye awfully pretty the lass is.."** Connor sighed tossing some pretzels at him from the small bowl on the table**. "Focus on the fucking job, besides, galya's got a lot more ta worry 'bout from those fuckers."** Connor told him nodding to the drunken men at the bar.

As Murphy eyed her, she didn't seem to be at all bothered by it. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken she looked more amused than anything else. But he listened to his brother sighing he nodded his head**. "Aye, suppose yer right..." **Reading the small print on the paper he squinted his eyes slightly.

**"So what do ya think?" **

* * *

Jezra was glad Doc was turning out to be such a nice boss. At least he hadn't made a grab for her ass yet.. **"N-now b-boys, lets b-be nice for her ya h-here."** Doc stuttered at the boys around the bar. **"Fi-figured I could have a bit more help round here. Fuck! Ass!"** The men chuckled, hollering for another round but Doc waved them off handing Jezra an apron and a pad of paper.

**"Now be a dear an-and go t-to my boys in the-e corner over there."** He stuttered out pointing to the two men at the back corner. **"The-the MacManus b-boys shouldn't give you any trouble." **Jezra nodded unfazed by the stutters or occasional fuck and ass went to do what he told her dodging some stray hands giving them a small smirk instead. Though if one did look closer they might find it forced as the urged to smack each and every one of them upside the head was just a bit to irresistible right now...

Plastering on a smile she stopped at the table, as the two looked up. Briefly she marveled at them.. _'Twins most definite..' _They had similar features if only fraternal twins. Slipping out her notepad she addressed them at the same time. **"Hey boys. Doc wants to know if you have any requests.."** Murphy grinned devilishly at her**. "I have a request I want to.."** But he was cut off with a kick from Connor. **"Hmm.. don't know Connor. Ye need anything special."** Murphy ground out angry with his brother. He just wanted to know her name was that such a damn crime.

Jezra looked up at them quickly and said softly. **"Murphy..."** But not soft enough as the brother looked at her oddly**."Aye.."** He answered as she took a step back.

_'Jez open yer eyes..' someone pleaded with her_, echoing from within her mind. Shaking her head she smiled. **"Sorry, do you boys want anything?"** Murphy smiled up at her. **"How 'bout yer name?"** Jezra laughed softly. **"Buy another round and I'll tell you my name."** She bargained and Murphy chuckled.

**"Now how coul'd I say no?"** Jezra grinned and bobbed her head. **"It's Jezra and I'm holding you to that second**_-""__**Third."**_ He winked. She grinned. "**Third round." **

Watching her walk away Murphy turned back to Connor. **"Ye think shes alright?"** Connor frowned taking out his pack of cigarettes. **"Seemed ta be spooked she did...And she seemed to know ye as well." **Murphy shrugged ignoring the question in his brother's voice.

End of her first shift and she was tired as hell. Between filling drinks, awful flirting and those MacManus boys she could tell this job would be interesting...if it lasted long. She sighed and thought more on her night or more so who was there all night. It was like a sense of de ja vu when she stood near the brothers. As if she knew them. And she was pretty sure she hadn't met either of them. They looked about five years older than herself, and she really didn't think she could forget those blue eyes...

And neither had given her a clue or comment to hint they had met before either. Hanging up her apron she waved to some of the men who had actually been pleasant. Or as pleasant as a bunch of drunk Irishmen could be in any case. **"Bye Doc I'll see ya tomorrow."** she called and he gave her a half smile and a wave. Slipping out from behind the bar she looked back to catch Murphy's eye again.

The first few times she had caught him it had unnerved her. But after a while it had become almost welcome. A secure feeling had swept over her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Tilting her head she sent him a slow smile before letting that hang in between them as she slipped out the door. Connor chuckled. **"Found yerself somthin to admire brotha?"** Murphy shrugged it off turning his gaze back as the front door closed. Taking another drag he narrowed his eyes. **"We do this tomorrow."**

* * *

**Whoa...I'm feeling very accomplished right now. Cause that was a lot. Most of the chapters will be about this long...hopefully and it will go by quickly I hope. I basically used the original story for a spine if you will...So dont be surprised to see similarities.**

**Review please...I like reviews... :D Hope you enjoyed...until next time.**


	2. Aequitas

_Well this is chapter 2 so I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as the other. And before anyone gets into this I have this whole story written out. It's just a matter of typing it up which I probably will have at least five out of the fifteen or so chapters I have._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the saints...Because if I did, well I'd be very too happy and Murphy would probably never leave my room haha so creepy._

_Again another warning: Religious talk and what not, swearing. If you get offended by this stuff...why oh why did you go on to chapter two?_

**Chapter 2:** Ye and yer damn Rope.

* * *

**10 pm. Next day. Tuesday.**

It was horrible to be stuck awake when she had work the next day. Of course with the money in her private accounts she really didn't need to work...but still. She was and to do that she needed her damn sleep.

Jezra scoffed. "**This fucking sucks…"** Tugging her bangs slightly she flopped back down on her bed. Ever since she had left work yesterday...she had been plagued by something and it wasn't making any sense! Covering her eyes she groaned in frustration. Curling up on her side she stared out the small window. It was starting to rain and the soft sounds it was making were almost peaceful. Something you didn't often find here in the city. Sighing she allowed the rain to lull her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Same time...Across town.**

Murphy stood from his kneeling position looking around at the job they had just finished. There were nine bodies in total, each lounging on one of the couches more souls for the Lord above to judge. Arms crossed over their chests pains laid on their eyes. He bowed his head as he gave a final prayer.

Both he and Connor had taken the back route into the Plaza, riding the elevator up before pressing the emergency stop to get at the ventilation system, where they crawled through. And they had done the job well. Each of the men that had died caused great pain and was connected deeply with the Russian mob.

**"Murph, help me get me damn rope!"** Connor called jerking Murphy from his musings. Connor was back in the middle of the room tugging on the rope that had been caught by the vent when they crashed through. Rolling his eyes Murphy took out his knife but Connor slapped it away.

**"Are ye fucking daft? Ye can't cut me rope again!"** Murph growled**. "Ye and yer fucking rope! Almost got me fucking killed, breaking my damn back over yer shtupid rope!"**

**"Aye but it worked out nicely now didn' it?" **Connor pointed out smugly lips curled into a smirk. Murphy narrowed his eyes dangerously. The sharp blue becoming darker and colder almost as he stared down his brother. **"Used it from somethin ye saw in a movie." **After that he couldn't help but match his brothers smirk as it was Connors turn to scowl and shove him.

**"Go fuck yerself."** A knock on the door caused them to freeze. They looked to each other nodding and pulling there masks back down slipping out there guns as they carefully walked to the door. Spying through the small hole the brothers pulled back. On the other side was one of the staff, pushing a cart. His uniform and name tag visible which read Jafar. Murphy gave a sharp nod and Connor followed suit as they whipped open the door and dragged the poor man inside tossing him on the floor only a foot away from the only body on the floor. He started praying and keeping his eyes closed but cried out in alarm at the sight before him.

**"Quiet."** One of the men growled and Jafar stayed quiet his eyes wide in horror as he pleaded silently not to be killed. There was a shooting pain in the back of his head before everything went black. Connor tugged off his mask shaking his head**. "Now tha't was a close one." "I agree."** Murphy sighed grabbing the black case of money.

**"You ready?"** Connor called putting his mask back in the bag. **"Aye."** Just as they were about to make there exit the door was kicked in and Rocco came in his gun out and ready his face a mix of badly hidden nervousness and fear.

But his jaw dropped upon seeing his best friends in the middle of a bunch of Russian mobsters. Mobsters he had been sent to kill. Murphy gave him a salute smirking. **"Ey Roc, hows it going?"** Rocco dropped his gun in surprise.

**"What the fuck? How could you fucking...when did you fucking fucks...**_**Fuck!**_**"** Rocco exclaimed waving his arms around. **"Well..."** Connor blinked catching Rocco's gun as Murphy tossed it to him**. "That does certainly add diversity to the word now doesn't it?"** He turned his attention back to the gun frowning.

_Six bullets? What the fuck? Six bullets nine guys..._

Murph slapped him on the back and went to grab his bag as Roc stared in awe**. "How the fucked did you guys even do this..?" **Murphy grinned and shook his head. **"I mean holy fucking Christ.."**

**"Ey!"** Murphy said pointing his gun at him with a smirk. **"Lords name." **

* * *

**Next morning 6:20.**

Eli happily ate his lucky charms as his feet swung idly, the chair adding to his height to allow his eyes the chance to be glued to the television. Head tilting as he took another spoonful stroking the soft fur of Mr. Foxy trying to distinguish what they were talking about.

**"What are you watching Eli?"** His sister asked tiredly as she came into the room, kissing the top of his head and going to fix her own breakfast. Eli smiled and shrugged as Jezra rolled her eyes turning up the volume slightly, eyes occasionally flickering to the screen as she fussed with her own breakfast.

The reporter stood in front of the Plaza Hotel, cops slipping on and off screen. Those few (nosey) bystanders trying to get a closer look waved to the camera as it passed over the gathering crowd. Eyes transfixed she listened in avidly occasionally raising a spoonful of cereal to her lips.

_**"And the cops have just confirmed that nine bodies have been found. Each having ties in the Russian mob, one of the largest multiple murders in Boston's history...and it has been a chilling reminder of the ones from six ye-"**_ Jezra quickly switched the channel with the small remote. **"What Bullshit."** She said stiffly and Eli snickered. **"Language Jez" **He sang pointing his milk dipped spoon at her.

Laughing she picked up the dishes carrying them to the sink. "**Go melt your brain with those cartoons would ya? But not too long, I have to drop you off before work alright? "** But he didn't seem to hear to absorbed into his cartoon. Throwing her hair up into a bun she sighed walking back to her room. **"Wish I could watch cartoons all day." **

* * *

**Earlier that morning...2am.**

Rocco had seen some really fucked up shit in his life. After all being a runner for one of the mob's leading families, the Yakavetta's, had its gruesome side. But nothing could prepare him for this. **"What...how...that was fucking **_**awesome**_**."** he was finally able to get out. The glazed look and the awe in his voice had the brothers raising a brow while shaking their heads in amusement.

**"Ye alright Roc?"** Connor asked in amusement.

After he had had his little freak out over the bodies, the brothers had hauled him off back to their somewhat new apartment. There they placed two six packs on the small table before taking over a chair each. Rocco had downed two of them before he could even talk.**"Yea but guys come on that was frickin A right there.."** He said, and Murphy gave him an odd look before chuckling.

**"Not really ye know."** Connor took his cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke out before looking at Rocco seriously.

**"Now don' be goin' around spreadin the news ya hear?"** **"Better to be a surprise."** Murphy told him grabbing Connor's pack of cigarettes taking out one for himself.

Rocco nodded making wild gestures with his hands. **"Oh of course, look you guys can count on me. Not one word to anyone.**" Leaning forward he took Murphy's gun that was lying in front of him.

**"So you guys just go around and whack random mobster?"** He asked looking up at them before going back to the gun. Connor and Murphy shared a look before answering. **"No. Just those who we deem evil enough..' **Rocco looked up. **"Isn't that a bit...I dont know, **_**crazy**_**?"** Connor shrugged and became serious again.

**"We're talking major evil here Roc. Drug dealer's, pimps, mafiosos...thats tha' crazy shit."** Rocco put the gun down shaking his head.

**"Shit...Just one question"** He said as an afterthought. **"Aye?"** Murphy asked opening another beer.

**"Why leave that waiter or whatever alive? Why didn't you just shot him too? " "Can't be killing innocents now can we?"** Murphy asked with a grin, his eyes half lidded as the buzz settled over him. **"No business in it."** Connor supplied with a wave of his hand. Rocco laughed giving one hard slap to their backs causing them to choke on their beer.

A nervous chuckle escaped him at the identical glares the boys were giving him. **"So..."** He coughed. **"The Saints huh? Kickass name."** The brothers stared at him before looking at each other and bursting out laughing

* * *

**Later that same day...morning, set time: 10:20 am.**

**"Alright so...scan the item, bag it and do it again the next item. If you need something voided, press that button and someone will come void the item."** The manager drowned on and on a bored expression on his face his eyes glazed over slightly as they slid along her frame.

_'What the hell was I thinking?'_Jezra thought, fixing the ugly red vest she had to wear.

**"Ah yes..if they store is ever robbed, try to keep them calm and press the panic button."** The manager, Ed, said picking some imaginary lint from his vest.

_'Yea right I'm handing over the damn money or stabbing them.'_ She thought feeling the knife she also kept hidden on her.

"Alright thats it.." He said waing a dismissing hand at her. "Try to get through the day, and if you need anything..." Ed trailed off. "I'll be in the back room."

Jezra blinked in surprise and shuddered in disgust. **"Ok ew...why am I doing this again?" **

_'Oh right, because I wanted to be normal and this is the only thing I could do without becoming a stripper.' _

Looking around boredly she heard the bell ring but she paid no attention walking to her register and checking the clock**. "Ugh, Ten Thirty? That's it? Long way to go still..."**

**"Talking to yourself lass? Best not, such a pretty thing can't be losing her mind."** Jezra jumped, knocking the container of pens off the shelf and onto the scanner. She looked up meeting Murphy's tired gaze. He looked tired with the dark circles under his eyes. _'Or extremely hung over..'_ she thought quickly picking up the pens shoving them haphazardly into the plastic jar.

**"Well being stranded here can make you lose it a bit."** she told him trying to ignore her growing embarrassment. Murphy chuckled nodding as he tossed his items onto the counter. **"Aye I suppose so.."** He rubbed his eyes sliding his hand through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck.

"**Yer' the one from last night**." He said more of a statement then a question. She smiled up at him nodding**. "I am."**

**"Bout time Doc got some prettier help, now.."** He said grinning as she smirked and shook her head. **"Why? Doc's not so easy on the eyes?"** She teased, finally getting herself under control as Murphy chuckled in response.

**"Aye and a sense of humor. Nights will be better spent wit ye around lass."** He winked as she handed him a bag. **"Maybe.."** She said lightly accepting the crumpled twenty.

**"See ya latta then Jezra.."** He said surprising her slightly that he remembered her name. **"Bye Murphy.."** she said quietly.

Murphy left the store standing on the sidewalk glancing back at the store, spotting Jezra easily through the window. Watching her for a few moments he shook his head. **"Conn's waitin' " **

Peeking out from behind a sign that blocked the window slightly Jezra watched him cross the street not even bothering to look at he took out a cigarette. Taking a moment to flip someone off as a car screeched to a halt horn blaring.

**"See yer eyes caught onto one of the MacManus boys, didya?"** Whirling around she stared into bright emerald eyes, glittering in amusement**. "O'course I dont blame ya. Awfully cute aren't they?"** This woman too had an Irish accent. Not nearly as thick as some of the others she had heard, but still unmistakably present.

She was a bout Jezra's height coming up to around 5'6 long fire red curls cascading down her back and she too wore and ugly red vest. **"Not that cute.."** Jezra denied carelessly walking back to her register. The older girl followed taking over the one across from her.

**"Aye and I'd believe ya too...if yer eyes didn' keep strayin to tha window."** Jezra laughed and rolled her eyes playing off her embarrassment. The women shook her head holding out her hand. **"Sara Connol"** She introduced smiling.

**"Jezra McKinnon."** She answered as Sara grinned. **"Ah another Irish blood come to join the hood hmm?"** Jezra grinned**. "Of course, how could I not I mean look at that." **She gestured toward the window to the gray buildings and graffiti.

**"Home is where the heart is."** Sara recited with a firm nod of her head. Jezra gave her a pointed look. **"How poetic of you."**

Sara smirked. **"It'was beautiful wasn't it?"** **"Get your asses back to work!"** Ed called poking his head out from the back room. **"Not paying you for girl time for fucks sake."**

Sara rolled her eyes lazily scanning the store. "**Not paying me at all Ed!"** Jezra snickered, taking a look around the store. Only a few people were stumbling around the small isles, all of them still probably hung over. She recognized a couple from the bar the night before. Great, she got to deal with drunks all morning…

**"So how old are ye Jezra?"** Jezra's eyes flicked toward her stiffening instantly at the question. **"Why?"** she asked cautiously, trying not to appear to on edge but Sara only laughed off the tention.

**"Sheesh yer more suspicious than some of tha cops I've seen."** Jezra relaxed smiling slightly. It seemed she hadn't exactly mastered the art of small talk yet. The years had certainly made her paranoid. **"Sorry its a habit my brother taught me to have. I'm twenty." **

**"So young.."** Sara said tilting her head. "**Where's your brother now?"** Jezra ducked her head absently tracing the keys on the register. **"He died a few years ago so it's just me and my younger brother now."**

Sara frowned, reaching out a sympathetic hand. **"Sorry, sometimes I jus dont know when ta stop asking.." **Jera waved it off giving her a bright smile, casually brushing off the older woman's hand. **"It's not so bad."** Sara nodded relieved she hadn't crossed a line. Sometimes she was just too nosey for her own good. And it would be a shame to lose such an interesting friend.

A customer stumbled to Sara's line and she scanned the items quickly. **"What time do ye get off?"** Sara called. **"Four, just in time for me to run and change to go to work again."** She watched as Sara quickly bagged everything and sent the stumbler on his way**. "Oh?"**

**"Yea, helping Doc down at McGinty's."** Sara gave her a wicked grin which made her seem like a devilishly fire pixie**. "N'other chance to eye the MacManus boys."** Jezra lazily rested her hip on the small bagging counter. **"Seems like you know more about them than I do. Scoping one of them out now?"** She said cheekily and Sara tossed a small rubber keychain at her, laughing Jezra easily caught it and Sara pointed at her.

**"Ye got a wicked streak in ya."** Jezra smirked. "**In more ways than one."** She winked and Sara laughed. **"Oh you're bad"**

**"Makes things interesting."** She said with a shrug causing Sara to grin. **"Aye it does," **The woman nodded laughing as she turned to rearrange a shelf nearby. _'It certainly does.'_

* * *

One week. One _week_ and he had _nothing_ on the damn Russian case. Well, besides what he figured out at the scene. Nine bodies all with connections to the Russian mob, so it was still next to nothing to which he moved onto the next piece he'd secured. There were two shooters of equal height and they tried to do some James bond type shit and whoa and behold it worked. _Televsion._ Who knew? All arms crossed over there chest and pennies on their eyes. Oh and they were all pretty damn ugly.

Agent Paul Smecker was just not in a good mood, if that hadn't been made perfectly clear already. Not only did he have nine bodies and no evidence but the media was having a field day. And there only damn witness that could give them some type of clue was refusing to talk.

**"Greenly!"** He snapped to the tall detective who slowly came in his face showing he already knew what Smecker was going to say. **"Get me a fucking coffee!"** He growled. Greenly scowled but did as he was told stalking out of the room with a huff.

Smecker turned back to the corkboard filled with pictures. Something was missing. Something very important was missing. But what the hell was _it_!? Could Yakavetta be behind this? Smecker snorted. Yakavetta was smart but not even he was that smart.

He narrowed his eyes. **"I'm going."** Smecker snarled walking out and grabbing his jacket. Brushing past Greenly who held the coffee in his hands.

Backtracking he snatched the coffee taking a sip only to see Greenly trying to suppress a smirk. Smecker put the cup down. **"Good coffee, but next time **_**don't**_** forget the lemon."** Greenly scowled at is retreating form and glared at Dolly and Duffy.

**"How the fuck did he know?!"** He snapped and Dolly shrugged. Duffy shook his head. **"Guys a genius?"**

Greenly narrowed his eyes. **"Genius my ass."** **"It'll be all our asses if we don't solve this."** Duffy muttered looking over his notes.

* * *

- And whooohooo that my people is the end of chapter 2. I think it's going pretty good what about you?

Read and Review please.


	3. Santo

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the Boondock Saints... and that is sad...But if I did! I would have Murphy and give Connor to my twin...but I'd get to see him once a month still, ahaha**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: And in walked Vinny...**_

The brothers had been waiting. Not at all patiently but they had been waiting. Waiting for what you may be asking and it's very simple. What they were waiting for was the Boston police department to come crashing into their apartment; guns blazing and sirens on blast ready to Mirandize them.

But none had shown up.

Counting this as a good omen the brothers kept themselves occupied in their apartment just to be safe. **"Where's Roc do ya s'pose?"** Connor asked leaning his elbow on the small table in their apartment.

Murphy tilted his head snatching up the grey shirt he had placed on the bed before his shower. It helped it was somewhat thick. Damn shower and no fucking hot water. **"Dunno, ya s'pose he's workin?"** Connor shrugged putting out his cigarette. **"Come on, les' go already. Can't be late to see ye girlfriend now can ya."**

Murphy growled throwing an empty beer can at his brother and giving a smug smile when he heard it connect and Connor's soft swear. Rubbing his head he stood up getting an evil glint in his eyes. **"Then again, it wasn't ye she was wit las' night if ye know what I mean."**

He didn't have time to laugh because Murphy's face twisting into something only known as fury and that had Connor laughing his ass off as he ran out the door.

Other than the usual mischief the boys seemed to attract there had been nothing else going on, other than planning there next hit of course...And trying to keep a low profile. That was proving to be just a bit difficult for the restless Irishmen. Luckily both brothers agreed it was more productive to take a step back and think on it...while at McGinty's. Some good MacManus thinking right there.

Taking their seats at the usual place at the bar they were greeted by Doc and Jezra, who was becoming a (welcomed) pleasant sight at the bar**. "Boys."** She nodded giving them a smile, brightening as they returned it.

**"What can I get you?"** Connor chuckled**. "Tis been a while Jez, ye must know what we be drinkin now."** Jezra rolled her eyes leaning on the counter. **"Aye."** She mimicked. **"S'pose I do."** And her try at an Irish lilt that had the men chuckling. Murphy placed a cigarette between his lips giving her a grin.

**"Would ye look a' tha't? We'll have ye soundin' straight off tha boat in no time m'dear."** He gave her a wink as she held out a lighter and she rolled her eyes.

**"Stuff it **_**Murph**_**."** She mocked slipping the lighter back into her apron. Murph leaned forward propping himself up on his elbow. **"Aye I will, but call me tha more often will ya? Sounds betta comin from yer lips than his I tell ya."** Jezra laughed as Connor tried to shove him off the bar stool.

**"Fuck off. I've been sayin that fer years."** Connor said taking the glass Jezra handed him. Murphy nodded. "**Aye but, she says it betta."**

Jezra shook her head grabbing Murphy's chin and turning him back around to face her. **"Behave."** She said playfully and handed him his drink. He gave her a mock salute and chugged down his beer. They may all be rowdy, drunk Irishmen but they were definitely the highlight of her day.

**"J-Jezra."** Doc called to her and she turned around. **"Be a d-dear and go grab some extra bottles in the back for me." **He stuttered out and she nodded. **"You got it Doc."** And she slipped into the back room.

Murphy licked his lip, placing his glass down, his eyes wandered to the door Jezra had just disappeared down**. "She'll be back in a minute."** Connor chuckled and Murphy rolled his eyes. **"I was thinkin bout sumthin ya dumb whop."**

Connor stared at him in silence until Murphy, ever the impatient one, growled and punched him in the arm. **"What?"** Connor's lips twitched. **"Nothin, jus ye and thinkin...doesn' xactly mix well, don'cha think?"** Murphy was about to retort when the door, a little dramatically...maybe a bit to dramatically flung open.

In stepped a man...who really needed a better fashion designer. He wasn't a thin man, and his black hair was slicked back. The top buttons of his white dress shirt were opened to reveal his gold chain and his red velvet jacket was open (personally none of the boys at the bar believe he could button it up) to reveal his gun sticking from the belt of his brown pants.

His eyes were hidden by the dark lenses of his glasses. He looked around the bar, slipping off his glasses slowly and slipping them into a pocket. Beady black eyes roamed each of the faces, lighting up as Jezra returned from the back room unaware of what was going on...or just didn't care. But some of the boys (murphy included) stiffen as the still unnamed man walked up to the bar.

**"S-sir?"** Called Doc questioningly. And the man finally met his eyes. **"Are you the one that owns this..place."** He asked running a hand over his greasy hair. His thick Italian accent a strong indication he was not in the right neighborhood.

**"That'll be me."** Doc agreed and the boys, though still weary of the new comer, went back to talking amongst themselves. Jezra was uneasy at the Italian being here, and quietly refilled drinks keeping one ear to the conversation.

**"I'll give you a week to get out."** He said calmly snatching up the shot Jezra just poured and quickly downing it. He was to calm as if he was speaking about the weather. And that one small phrase had the bar growing quiet.**"What!"** Doc exclaimed clearly confused. Weren't those Russian fellers dead? Yea he renewed his lease as well.

**"I'm taking over this shit whole and the rest of the block. Those Fucking Russians signed it over." **He sneered **"If you ask **_**mi**_**. I'm doin you a favor, you're getting the better end of the deal for this... **_**merda buco* ""**_

The brothers sighed and shared a look. Now wasn't this sight just a wee bit familiar. What was with every fucking mobster in the city trying to take over their bar!?

Some of the other men were getting irritated as well, mutters in English and Gaelic were quickly growing louder but the Italian seemed to have a lot of faith in the gun that he was proudly showing off. **"Calm yourselves."** Jezra pleaded pouring some more drinks in a vain effort to distract them.

**"Ah **_**Bella..**_**"** He sighed leaning over to take her hand tugging her to him, making her lean over the bar. **"Where have you been all Vincenzo's life eh?"** Jezra smiled sweetly and Murph was getting ready to stand up but Connor pressed a hand into his shoulder. Connor could always be counted on to try to calm him down and keep from launching at Stupid Italian pricks who had their hands on his-

_**too far.**_

Instead his eyes narrowed.

Jezra carefully tugged her hand free, and used that to keep her head proped up. **"Where have I been?"** She asked lowering her voice to a husky purr, her eyes becoming darker and Murphy was seriously ready to jump over there until...

**"More than likely hiding from you."** She smirked and straightens, slipping out a rag to wipe down the counter as the men laughed loudly. Vincenzo frowned deeply, obviously highly insulted that they were laughing at him.

_**"Cagna!"**_ He snarled grabbing her arm roughly and she scowled as he leaned her back over the counter, raising his hand. **"I'll teacha you some respect!"** He was about to bring his hand down when Murphy intervened.

Murphy had a tight hold on his arm and Connor was closer his own hand a steel lock around the hand that held Jezra captive. _**"Non credo che cosi bastardo* "**_ Murphy growled out in Italian before punching him right in the nose. A crunch could be heard as Vincenzo stumbled back and Connor steadied Jezra as the next thing anyone new Murphy and Vincenzo were on the floor rolling around and really going at it. Everyone else was cheering the youngest MacManus on. Looks like that gun he had wasn't helping him any...wait...

**"He had a gun!"** Jezra breathed running around to the other side going to stop the fight until Connor caught her holding her away from the brawl.

**"Easy there lass, Murph can handle himself."** Connor soothed. **"But he had a gun!"** She snapped, surprised to find he still looked unconcerned even managing to utter a laugh. She growled and turned back to the fight.

**"Enough! **_**Abbastanza**_**!"** She called and two patrons separated them Vincenzo glared at them, hatred clear in his eyes.

**"Fuck **_**Irlandese!**_**" (*) "On week!"** He said again getting off of the floor and stumbling to the door.

Murphy was on the floor, cradling his hand in his lap, cheek cut and blood on his knuckles. But there was a large grin on his lips as well**. "How'd I do, Conn?"** He called and Connor matched his smirk clapping. **"Taught him a fine lesson I believe."**

Jezra looked around at the drunken men cheering in disbelief. Was she the only one to see anything wrong with this! He just risked his life over a small insult to her. While she did appreciate that chivalry was not completely dead...he had a fucking gun! She was feeling slightly angry over this whole thing...

_"Maybe more than slightly."_ She thought as rage slowly bubbled in her stomach, and her fists clenched. She just wanted to give them all a swift kick in the head!

Doc sighed and shook his head. **"Jez, be a good one and help him clean up, got a kit in the back."** With a stiff nod she waited until he was standing and took a step toward her before whirling around and stalking off. A bewildered Murphy right behind her. Giving a hesitant look to Connor he disappeared in the back with her.

Connor watched them before turning to Doc**. "Lets give us anotha round eh Doc?"** Connor cheered completely unconcerned about what just happen.

**"Sit there."** Jezra said impatiently pointing to a free counter space. She turned to rummage through the boxes Doc had lying about. Really this was kind of just a storage area Doc had in back. He hoped up on the counter watching her carefully rubbing at his wrist. 'Could be broken..' he winced.

But her banging around distracted him. Her movements stiff and jerky as her hazel eyes darkened with anger. Finally finding the first aid kit she turned back toward him roughly shoving her bronze hair out of her eyes. Ok the fire in her eyes slightly scared him and...

He really didn't have a clue why she was mad...

She walked over shoving something off the counter to make more space as she took out something to wipe the blood away. Stepping in between his legs she carefully cleaned the cut on his cheek, stubbornly keeping her eyes trained on it.

Murphy remained quiet watching her, wondering when she would just come out with it. He would never understand women...why the hell couldn't they just come out and-

**"That was so **_**stupid!**_**"** She exploded.

_say it._

Murphy gave her a half grin. **"Nah just a small bar fight."** Jezra stared at him in disbelief.

**"Just a ...Just a **_**bar fight**_**!"** She cried out and he flinched grabbing onto her shoulders. _'What did I even say?' _he asked himself.

**"Jezra."** He said firmly tightening his grip slightly. One hand grasping her chin to make her look at him, giving a clear view of her furious eyes and lips drawn in a tight line. **"Justa fight, been in a lot of em' ye know."** He told her softly. Jezra narrowed her eyes, grabbing his hand carefully wrapping it, refusing to look at him. **"And did all of them carry fucking guns or was this a once in a lifetime deal? "** Asking sarcastically she as spun around to walk back out only to have Murphy spin her back around and hug her tightly.

He rested his cheek against hers. **"I'm sorry I worried ye.."** Jezra sighed rubbing her cheek against his slightly. **" Its whatever..I know you men need to beat your chests and see who's stronger."** Murphy chuckled softly.

**"Aye. But lucky for ye, me mother taught me an Conn well...Be respectful to tha ladies, she always said."** Jezra pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. **"Smart women...Where is she now?"** She asked softly realizing how close they were.

Murphy seemed to notice to as he tilted his head. **"Singin' wit the angels she is."** Jezra smiled slightly. **"Good place to be.."** Noticing the hollow look in her eyes Murphy attempted to bring her back.

**"Where'd you learn Italian?"** Jezra frowned going back to cleaning the small cut above his eye. **"My..father was Italian..he insisted I learn it perfectly." "Dead?"** he inquired and Jezra stayed silent packing up the kit and pushing it away from them eyeing him.

Smirking slowly she leaned up kissing his cheek. "**He is to me.."** She whispered softly in his ear. Pulling back she slipped off her apron hanging it up on the peg behind his head and taking a step back.

**"Try not to get into any more fights would yea?"** She told him with a smile. For some reason...trouble and Murphy MacManus seemed to go hand in hand.

Murphy chuckled. **"Then I wouldn' have yer hand all ova me now would I?''** Jezra rolled her eyes.

**"Leave the horrid one liner to the Italian hmm?"** Walking to the door she turned to give him one last smile and wink. _**"Ciao"**_ The disappeared out the door.

He leaned his head back against the wall. Listening to her laughter as she said goodbye to the others he was there until everything got quiet...er and Doc came back.

**"Ye alright there boy?"** Murph nodded. **'Course Doc"** Doc nodded. **"Connor said hurry up would ya Fuck! Ass!"** Murphy chuckled slapping his back as he walked out to meet Connor.

* * *

**"He didn't!"** Sara laughed and Jezra nodded with a small smile as she relayed the story to the stubborn red head who was quickly becoming her friend. **"He did the idiot! I kinda yelled at him after.."** She admitted sheepishly.

Sara cooed in delight lacing her fingers together. **"Aw ye sound like a worried girlfriend."** Jezra glared. **"He had a **_**gun**_**! I would have done that for anyone."** Sara laughed her rich laugh waving her off and Jezra couldn't help but smile. She didn't think Sara was serious a day in her life.

"**Aye, I'm jus playing with ye a bit. No need ta bite my head off."** Jezra smiled. **"You did tell me once I have a wicked streak.." "Aye I did, I remember that well"**

Both girls laughed until a cough broke them out of it. Turning around Jezra mentally cursed in every language she could think of.

There unfortunately was Vincenzo. His eye had a nice shiner and his jaw sported a dark bruise as well...but his outfit seemed to have gotten better, wearing a light grey suit. Behind him stood a large man, obviously his bodyguard for the day, lurking silently as he crossed his large arms. Face perfectly blanked out and arms crossed to try to look intimidating...except this bald guy didn't even gave a flinch from the two women in front of them. **"Hey Vinny."** Jezra acknowledged him with a nod. **"Nice eye you got there. The cream that will help for that is in isle two."** She told him as she and Sara went back behind there counters.

The large bodyguard placed a couple of random items near the scanner and Jezra went about her work. **"Yes well I'm willing to overlook this insult for a small price."** Newly dubbed _'Vinny' _replied. Jezra have him a disgusted look.

**"A price I more than likely won't pay."** Vincenzo smirked brushing his sleeves off as if this was a big chore.

**"Not even for that...**_**ragazzo?**_** Or that **_**Merde buco**_** you work at?"**

Jezra looked up from the cigar she was currently scanning. **"No go. You don't even know my name let alone his."**

**"Jezra McKinnon."** He purred and she flinched. **"Your manager was very helpful when I just happen to be walking by...tis fate **_**Bella."**_

_'Fate is such a bitch..'_ Jezra thought sourly_. 'And I'm going to find a way to kick his ass and kill EEd all in one.'_

**"What do you want?"** She hissed menacingly, not at all pleased to be forced to his company. **" Simply for you, dear Bella, to join me for dinner at my home tonight of course."**

That annoying grin was on his face again and she had the strongest urge to make his left eye match his right. "**Fine."** She ground out and Sara looked at her as if she had lost it.

_'Then again...maybe I have.'_ she thought tiredly.

**"Good."** Vincenzo clapped and**. "Very good. I'll send a car, and I'm so glad this Murphy MacManus gets to see another sunrise.." **Snapping and pointing to the bag Vinny tossed her a twenty as his guard grabbed the small bag.

"**Until tonight Bella."** Watching him leave both Jezra and Sara glared at the door.

**"Bastard."** They hissed in unison and they shared a smirk. **"You said it. " "Aye."**

* * *

**All translations done with google translator.**

***merde buco = shit hole.**

***Cagna = bitch**

***bella + beautiful**

***fuck irlandese = fucking irish**

**"Non credo che cosi bastardo* = I dont think so bastard**

***ragazzo -= boy.**

***enough is translated right next to it...**


	4. Peccatore

_**Chapter 4: hissing and spitting like a kitten..**_

The church was quiet and filled with the smell of wood and incense. Pews lined the space and the walls were tastefully decorated with statues and scenes of Jesus walking, the large wooden cross weighing him down. The great hall was practically empty except for an old woman off to the side lighting some candles as she prayed softly rolling her rosary through withered hands.

A priest carefully walked around his sanctuary checking on the statues and candles and things as well as seeing to those that enter need not his council. Two men sat at the back, half cast in shadow as their heads bent down in prayer. They, the MacManus brothers, had their new target and prayed that the Lord would be ready to judge those that ventured near his gates.

The target was none other than Vincenzo Yakavetta. _(A/N : I know in the movie hes not a Yakavetta. But he is now.)_

Papa Joe's very own cousin and one of his main under bosses. It was something they heard he would be at home tonight and what a perfect opportunity that was. It was only a bonus that he happens to be the one trying to shut down McGinty's...

The large wooden doors creaked open as two people rushed in. Carefully shutting the door, they tip toed inside**."Jez do you have to go out tonight?"** The boys opened their eyes to see Jezra walking up the aisle, a small child on her hip. They stared curiously at the sight. They had no idea she was a ma.

**"Yes Eli...I told you this. I don't want to (understatement) Trust me I'd much rather be home with you."** Which happen to be the understatement of the year. She'd rather have bamboo shoots stuck up her finger nails than go to this little outing. Thinking of the black car that waited outside for her was enough to make her sigh heavily though, resigned to go at least to keep Elijah and Murphy safe. Gazing fondly at Eli she nuzzled his cheek.

**"I'll be with you all day tomorrow until I have to work again, how's that sound?"** The boy reluctantly agreed.

Connor looked at Murphy in confusion. **"Lass isn't married. I saw no ring."** He tried to console his brother without being obvious. It was plain as day that Murphy held some affection for the gal.

**"Aye.."** Murph answered after a pause. "**But how do we know.."** His hands were shaking and he stuffed them in his pocket so Connor wouldn't notice.

He burned to ask her. To jump in the isle and grab her, demanding she tell him everything. But he knew he couldn't do that. She wasn't his. But then why did he act like it? Why did the idea of her belonging to someone, being married or widowed already have him wanting to cause some damage? Was he going mad?

Smiling at the old women Jezra set Eli down. **"Thank you again Ms. Collins, I'll try to be back before eleven."** Ms. Collins waved her off gazing fondly at Eli.

**"No trouble. I know what it's like to be young and going out. Besides.."** She laughed softly, ruffling Eli's hair**. "He reminds me of my own grandson."** Jezra gave her a soft smile.

**"A grandson is good but not to many sweets you hear?"** She poked him and Ms. Collins and Eli giggled and shared a wink. **"Course not dear."**

Jezra rolled her eyes fixing his hair. **"Give me a hug bye?"** She asked him kneeling down. With a nod he wrapped his small arms around her neck before Jezra gently pried herself away**. "I'll come back...in the meantime, Send a prayer for me would you?"** Eli nodded and climbed up in the pew and whispered the prayer she had taught him. One his father use to say to him, Jezra had told him.

Standing she watched him and rushed out as fast as her heels would allow. Sliding into the black car she stared at the church as they drove away.

* * *

Ms. Collins held out her hand to the small boy who took it hugging his fox closely. **"Well now, how about we get a bite to eat before we go to my house? How's that sound?"** Eli looked up and smiled nodding. **"That would be nice. "** He said before bumping into someone.

**"Oh...sorry mister."** He said timidly backing away slightly making sure his hand clutched the old womens closely for her protection. Ms. Collins gave him a reassuring smile instead, tugging him forward.

**"It's alright Eli. These are some friends of mine. This is Murphy and that's Connor." "Hi."** Eli greeted them.

**"Ello there lad."** Connor replied giving an easy expression as he gave Murphy a slight push. Murphy muttered out a small hello.

**"You guys brother?"** Eli asked and Connor nodded kneeling down slightly**. "Twins actually."** He corrected and Eli stared at them. "**But you guys don't look alike." "We're the kind that doesn't look alike. But born on the same day."**

Eli oh'ed and nodded his understanding**. "Who's older?"** He asked looking between them as if he could figure it out.

**"That'd be me."** Connor chuckled and Eli grinned pointing to Murphy. **"Then I like him better."** Murphy smirked at Connor.

**"Oh? And whys tha't"** Connor asked curiously not at all insulted by the child. **"Cause I have an older sibling too."** He informed them and Ms. Collins nodded her head.

**"Yes, sweet girl. Maybe you've met her? Jezra McKinnon?"** Murphy's smirk got wider at this new information. **"Siblings eh?"**

Connor shook his head marveling at the change in attitude with him. Connor stood brushing off his knees. **"Well it was nice seeing ye, but me and me brotha best be goin."** Eli nodded.

**"Ok, bye Mr. Connor, Mr. Murphy,"** The MacManus brothers smiled in amusement. They've never been called that before.

**"Oi."** Murph said ruffling his hair. **"Just Murphy lad, m' not tha' old ya know."** Connor nodded his agreement giving thee child the same permission**. "And jus Connor."** And they turned, walking out the door and lighting a cigarette.

Despite the mix up over the relation between Jezra and Eli, Murphy couldn't help but feel somewhat relived. She was definitely fair game now...

* * *

**Sometime later.**

_Fair game.._ Murphy thought obviously distracted. **"Murph!"** growled Connor as they crouched behind some bushes. **"What?"** He snapped back to reality**. "Get yer fucking head into this!" **Connor hissed waving the gun around.

At that Murphy rolled his eyes. **"My fucking heads fine! Its me shoulders thats killin from lugging around your fucking rope!" **He said hitting Connor in the head who smacked him right back.

**"It was my rope that fucking saved our asses on the last hit!"** Connor hissed waving his gun about.

**"Yea afta nearly breaking me fucking leg!" **Murphy retorted and Connor narrowed his eyes. **"Thats it!"** He dived over tackling his brother as they traded blows (though soften considerably) but froze once someone walked by the window.

Looking through the window the boys stared in shock. **"Jez!"** They said in disbelief and anger, (guess which was which,) Jezra was there alright. Sitting at one end of the table dressed in short black little number. She looked absolutely gorgeous and deadly as her face was a mask of eyes, eyes flat and cold as she stared at the man across from her. Her distaste evident in her face and that's what helped Connor calm murphy down.

**"And...Now!"** Connor called out as they kicked in the door and shot the four men in the front before bursting into the dining room. Jezra stared at them in shock.

**"Murphy! Connor! What the hell...?"** And as both stepped forward her shock turned to panic...

* * *

**Earlier that night when Jez first arrives...**

Jezra stepped out of the car staring up at the house. **"At least his taste in homes is somewhat normal."** She muttered tugging her jacket closer and fixing the red flower clip in her hair. It was a small white house with black shudders and a patio off to the side with a pool, the lights around it turned on.

Walking through the door she fixed a blank stare on her face as the men leered at her**. "Your coat?"** the shortest and creepiest of the bunch asked her. His look said it all, as if he wanted to jump her right in the middle of the hall.

Giving him a look that clearly read go die a slow painful death, she undid the buttons of her black trench coat. Hesitantly she slipped it off to reveal a small strapless black dress, that hugged her figure until it flared out slightly at about mid-thigh. It was solid black except for the blood red ribbon around her middle.

It hadn't exactly been her choice. Hell if it had been her choice she would have worn jeans and a T-shirt. Of course Mr. Bald bodyguard had shown up, dress and shoes in hand along with the jeweler. He had demanded she put it on, and against her better judgment she had. Well, all except her own necklace which she never took off.

The little guy made a grab for her coat but she snatched it back holding it tightly. **"This stays with me."** She told him softly making sure he understood the touch and die undertone.

He bowed his head submissively and led her to the dining room**. "Ah I see you arrived right on time. Wonderful."** Vinny greeted her waltzing over to take her hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

Jezra gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to snatch her hand back and dump a whole bottle of hand sanitizer before smacking him into next week.

_But_... knowing she couldn't she allowed him to sit her down, as she sulked slightly. Eyeing the silver dishes and candles in slight disdain, He sat giving her that damn annoying smirk that show swore only fucking mobsters had, he gestured for her to eat. Taking a large gulp from the wine next to her she resigned herself to eat. Well...take a few bits then fake the rest.

Jezra was positive she could get through this. She needed to for her own sanity. The silence was almost comforting, the light scrape of the silverware tapping of dishes and glasses. **"Your very interesting Bella.."** Her eyes snapped up to his as she stilled on edge once again as he broke the silence.

Leaning back he eyed her lacing his fingers together**. "Looking into you and asking around has dug up some pretty interesting stories." **Jezra's eyes went flat with suppressed anger. **''Not to mention...the Santo...'"**

Jez stiffened. That was _so_ fucking it. Forcing her into this, that damn infuriating smirk and then bring him up! Her fingers twitched itching to grab the knife she always kept hidden on her. But the slam of the door stopped any kind of movement.

She stood, eyes widen as she recognized those faces...how could she forget**. "Murphy! Connor! What the hell..?" **Her eyes slid to the guns and then behind them before she panicked. _**"Oh shit!"**_

* * *

**Present time.**

The boys wanted so badly to give her some kind of reassurance, that they weren't here to harm her only them...But Vincenzo was reaching for his gun. Murphy hauled him up on his knees and tossed the gun away. They took their usual stance and took a deep breath before they began.

_**"**__**And shepherds we shall be, for thee, My Lord, for thee..."**_They spoke in unison every phrase spoken carefully as Vincenzo swore them to the depths of hell. Jezra watched all of this hypnotized, frozen. Caught between sickness and fascination.

_**"In Nomine Patris..et fili..et Spiritus Sancti."**_Connor shot first and no more than a second later Murphy shot. Placing his arms over his body and pennies in his eyes, the only thing that confused her was there was no joy in their eyes.

No sick pleasure or thrill you'd expect to see...something that use to be in her eyes. No, they just looked like it was something that had to be done. Just another day.

**"Jez...?"** Connor called and she was hit with reality. Murphy was closing in on her slowly. "**Easy m'dear... we're not ging to hurt ya.." **Jezra stared at him blankly before kicking her shoe at him; she had already partly taken them off as she got ready to stab Vinny... He ducked and she kicked the other at Connor before running to the back room.

Murphy cursed and took off after her. Jezra, using her jacket to open the door, flung it open running toward the slightly wooded area next to the house.

**"Jez, com'er would ya? I aint goina hurt ya!"** Murphy called desperately.

_'Oh and how would she know? Admit it..she saw ye kill and now she looks at ye wit fear in her eyes.'_ That annoying voice in the back of his head pointed out. Funny thing though...it sounded just like Connor.

He finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. But that wasn't exactly easy either and he was having a hard time keeping his grip with her hissing and spitting like a kitten. She wiggled around and kicked out finally nailing him in the gut.

Murphy reluctantly let her go watching her disappear and he looked down seeing her black trench coat in his grasp. With a heavy sigh he turned back, walking inside to see Connor shoving Jezra's shoes in his bag. Shoving everything the girl might have touched into their bags they raced off back to their apartment (ahem) new apartment. This one was better than the last.

This new place actually having a bathroom and bedroom, as well as fucking hot water. Throwing everything onto the kitchen table Murphy gripped his hair. **"We're fucked!"**

Connor frowned. **"No. The lass is Irish. She'll keep quiet."** Murphy stared at him**. "Conn she sees us every **_**fuckin**_** day!"**

Connor rubbed his forehead. **"Aye I know, I know." **Then he nodded as if deciding something. **"Ye need ta speak with her tomorrow."** Murphy shook his head frowning deeply.

**"What! Why me!?"** Connor smirked. **"She likes **_**ye **_**better."** Murphy glared throwing an empty pack of cigarettes at him.

**"Go fuck yerself."**


	5. Flamma

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondock saints...because if I did, Id probably be the happiest person aliveeee**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye or...not.**

* * *

Jezra eventually made it back to her apartment. Well she had made it back earlier but had to walk past it and taking a different route all together in case someone had followed her. Climbing up the fire escape, which was really uncomfortable in this dress, she slipped into her bed room collapsing on the floor as soon as she entered.

It had started raining some point on her way back and now her skin was slick and cold, her hair plastered down on her forehead and back. Subconsciously grabbing onto her necklace she shuddered.

That hadn't exactly been the first time she's seen someone murdered like that. Killed on their knees...the memories were getting to her. She had been there, been his witness. It couldn't be undone.

**"Wait..."** She said slowly. **"I was there...I w-was there?"** Running a hand through her hair Jezra laughed almost hysterically.

**"I was fucking there! I am so fucked! Damn it!"** Finally taking a deep breath to regain her thoughts Jezra threw open her closet door taking out two large suitcases.

Thinking back on it all her damn finger prints was all over everything, silverware and to mention the shoes and trench coat.

**"We'll have to move again..."** She groaned and put some more of her things inside. The police couldn't question her. Sure running would cause some flags but they didn't even know who she was. The manager hadn't even asked her name, just came by once a month for rent.

And that damn Yakavetta asking questions on her. _A whole other bunch of red flags_ was all it was. And then of course Murphy and Connor had to come in guns fucking blazing. **"Damn them both."** She growled and bent down to take a single shoe box from under her bed.

Placing it on the bed she eyed it taking a deep breath as she closed the suitcases taking them out to the hall and walking back in. **"I really shouldn't..."** She said softly tracing over the box. **"But I guess I have to…"** Taking the cover off quickly she stared almost in affection at the two guns that were neatly placed there, and a wad of cash between them.

They were nearly identical to the guns Murphy and Connor had used that night, only hers were engraved. A gift from her father, one of the only good things he had ever given her. Hers, _Peccatore_; Sinner. And her brothers _Santo_...Saint.

Setting them on the bed she backed up. They were for protection only, even if she did feel better with the guns in her hands... No.

**"I've got work to do."** She said keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked out.

* * *

Rocco burst into the boys' new apartment a big grin on his face as he held up two bags of beer. Though after a moment of silence, Rocco lowered his arms staring at the two subdued men in confusion. Well..._him_. Murphy was sitting on the couch biting on his nail deep in thought. Connor was nowhere to be seen really.

**"Guys?"** Roc called unsure shaking the bags in attempt to get their attention. **"Roc?"** Connor called walking out as he dried his hair.

_**"Yo!"**_ Roc waved and Connor gave a slight grin as well as a punch in the shoulder. **"Where tha fuck have ya been?"** Rocco shrugged finally setting the bags down at the small table. **"Been runnin' you know. Yakavetta's been edgy lately."**

Glancing at Murphy he nodded toward him. **"What's with him?"** Connor frowned tossing the towel onto the couch next to Murph looking concerned when he didn't even flinch.

**"Ya know that knew thing Doc's got workin for em? Tha pretty lass..?"** Rocco stared at him**. "No, Haven't been down there in a while, why? Murphs got the hots for her or sumthin?"** Connor shrugged lounging in one of the kitchen chairs.

**"Not ta clue, she saw us on one of our jobs. Murph's got ta take care of it."** Looking to his friend he nodded. **"Sounds like a liability to me, you gunna shot her?"**

Connor shrugged. **"Murph's in charge o' this one Roc."** Taking out the beer from the bags Roc went over to wave a hand in front of Murphy's face.

Murphy snapped out of it looking up to grin. "**Oi Roc when did you get here?" "A few minutes ago when you were off in La-La Land. "**

Walking back to the kitchen he straddled a chair waiting until Murphy made his way over nodding to Connor. **"Con's tellin me you go women trouble."** Murphy scowled. **"Oh fuck ye Conn." "What?"** Connor chuckled opening one and sitting back.

Rocco gave him a curious look. **"You goina shoot her?"** Murphy pushed the beer away from him slightly disgusted and shrugged**. "I don't know. She's an innocent."** frowning he stood up, roughly scrubbing his fingers over his scalp **"Conn I'm going for a walk."** He said grabbing his coat and storming out.

Jezra sat back on her knees wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, the last place she had to clean. Both hers and Eli's things were sitting by the door and Eli was over Ms. Collins, along with a quick phone call they were being relocated to Sara's apartment.

She had scrubbed each and room getting any evidence of them being there. Carefully walking to her bags she grabbed the clothes on top finally stripping out of the skimpy dress, which she planned to burn later, going instead of her dark jeans and black halter top and ankle boots.

Staring into the hall mirror she pulled all her hair up into a messy bun before shoving her guns in her belt and covering them with her leather jacket. **"Time to see Doc."**

**"Ya really need to leave?"** Doc asked And Jez gave him a soft smile and nodded. **"Sorry Doc, But I have to move on. Never did like to stay in one place for too long. "** She told him which was partially true. She honestly didn't like lying to Doc, such a nice old man. **"Fuck! Ass!"**

_And funny as hell..._

Giving him another smile as he disappeared in the back to grab her final check. Sighing she leaned against the back wall half cast in shadow. Luckily she had gotten in with no problem and Connor and Murphy were nowhere to be seen. It was a good night alright.

But...She couldn't help but wish to see the boys one last time. Connor had been a gentleman and had a great personality, even when he was drunk, always messing with Doc. And Murphy, His playful flirting had been a nice and refreshing change from her creepy boss at the store. And even when she went to the other side of the bar, Jezra could always feel those half lidded azure eyes following her movements slowly. Those damn blue eyes...

And then the door opened. And her eyes widen. **"Wish granted."** She muttered sarcastically. But only Connor and somebody who was definitely not Murphy walked in. She made a face in disapproval. Who the hell was that guy, not related to the brothers' that was for damn sure. For one...Murphy and Connor were hot. This guy..._ehh..._

**"Worry later, get the hell out now." **She scanned the bar for a quick escape and her eyes lit up as she took in the back door. Smiling she slipped through it unnoticed.

Doc came back out frowning; he couldn't remember why he'd gone in the back in the first place. Shrugging it off he smiled. **"Connor! There you are lad!" "Ey Doc! Murph drop by, by any chance?"** Connor asked taking a seat at the bar. Doc nodded his head coming to their end of the bar.

**"Aye dropped by alright. Stepped out back there, said he wanted to be alone."** Rocco chuckled taking off his coat as Connor nodded**. "Hey Fuck Ass, get me a beer would ya!"** Rocco called out, waving to some of the boys.

Doc rolled his eyes. **"I knew this place was too quiet."**

* * *

Jezra carefully shut the door after watching Doc come back out. Shivering she tugged her jacket closer frowning slightly. **"Why does it have to be so cold?"** She whimpered**. "No work tonight, Jez?"** She stiffened and turned around slipping out both guns and pointing them in Murphy's direction.

**"Tonight's my last night actually."** She explained casually. Murphy nodded taking a drag from his cigarette carefully taking it from his lips frowning. **"Why's that?"** Jezra narrowed her eyes and lowered her guns carefully.

**"Yakavetta's been asking about me, and that's not exactly good. You and Connor ended him, but those he asked knows I was there. Or...if they're smart enough they will. I can't be under investigation either way."** She sighed heavily giving a slight helpless shrug.

Murphy eyed her putting out his cigarette. **"Ye of the wicked?"** Jezra frowned in slight confusion. **"What..?" "Ye of the wicked."** He repeated taking a slight step closer and she raised her guns. **"Seem awfully worried about somethin m'dear. What ave' ye done?"** He asked softly.

Jezra shrugged, unwilling to answer that question. **"Sometimes the past catches up with us...it's just something we can't stop. But I'll be damned if you Saints end my life."** She spat. **"Eli needs me.."** She said softly more to herself than him. _'And I made a promise.'_

Murphy held up his hands and walked closer to her, she held her guns up once again almost threatening. **"I do know how to use these."** She told him making her eyes meet his. He didn't seem to mind though as he met her gaze full on and stopped only when the barrels were pressed firmly to his chest.

**"I've no doubt about tha' "** He said taking one and pointing it at his heart**. "Do ye have such a wicked past m'dear? Wha's got ye so spoked?"** Jezra moved her other hand so the gun was pressed up against the underside of his chin, glaring at him harder.

**"You think you're doing the world some good is that it? Think it's been easy for you and God sent down some mission only you and your brother can fill? It's not always the simple Murph. Remember that, it's never as simple as one, two three. " **Murphy frowned slightly wondering how she knew that and why were her words so heavily laced with bitterness..

Jezra's glares soften, but only when her eyes glazed over at the memory of her brother_..."My brother thought the same you know, and convinced me to join his cause. My brother was murdered right before my eyes Murphy...killed by the very people he wanted to be rid of. Think about Connor the next time you both feel the need to make the world a better place. "_

But Murphy seemed unaffected by the bitterness and anger she was giving off. No instead his blue eyes had a hint of mischief to them. He stared her down. Carefully, using one hand to cup her cheek rubbing his thumb gently over thee skin**. "An innocent such as ye would never be brought down by the Saints. "**

Jezra rolled her eyes taking the gun away that was pointed at his heart. **"An innocent isn't exactly what I'd describe myself as. They did after all use to call me **_**Peccatore**_** of course my brother was the **_**Santo**_**...ironic huh?"** She muttered, and looked back to him.

**"I hope you and Connor know what you're doing."** She sighed and Murphy slipped his fingers in her belt loops tugging her closer against him. **"We've a pretty good idea..."** Smirking he leaned down carefully brushing his lips against the side of her mouth.

**"Daring move for a guy's that's life could end in a moment."** She teased softly and he laughed taking a step back**. "Aye..but I'm a saint!"** He told her tilting his head and pointing toward the sky. **"Got'im watchin out for meh." **Jezra laughed as he winked before becoming more serious.

**"Don' run from m-us Jez. No harm will come to ye from us.."** Jezra shrugged. **"Bye Murphy." "Goodbye M'dear."** He grinned slyly opening the back door**. "I'll see you later."** And he waltzed back in before she could say anything more.

She growled. **"Damn those eyes!"** She knew coming here was a bad idea. And now of course she had to stick around, if only to see what kind of trouble the MacManus boys could get into.

A car beeping interrupted her thoughts. She squinted, her eyes staring down the alley catching a familiar sight of Sara's shocking red hair. **"Best get settled into my new apartment..."** Carefully walking to the car Jezra smirked. Now that she didn't have to hide from the Saints...what kind of trouble could she get into?

**"How'd it go?"** Sara asked carefully eyeing her, because she was pretty damn sure she had her infamous devious smirk. Something that her brother used to say was trouble in the making.

**"Better than I hoped."** Spotting a pay phone Jezra made her stop. **"Hold on got to make a quick call."** Sara nodded, handing her a few quarters.

Dialing she waited for a familiar husky voice to answer. **"Name."** Was the word and Jezra twirling a piece of her hair. **"Jezra," "Jez! Whoa! Its been way to long.."** The man on the other end said obviously pleased to hear from her. **"It has foxy, it has."** She agreed and looked around the streets.

**"What'cha need babe?"** He asked her an Jezra grinned. **"I'm going back to work hun."** There was a whistle on the other end**. "Should I tell my boys to watch out? And wait a minute. I thought Santo was..."**

"**He is."** Jezra interrupted**. "But I need to go back to work. Can't let these saints have all the fun." "Thats my girl. So what do you need?"**

**"I need someone tailing my new friend here. One Murphy MacManus."** The scratch of a pen was heard on the other end. **"You got it Jez. Good to hear from you."** And the line went dead. Jezra grinned and shook her head hanging up the phone.

Making her way back to the car Jezra looked at Sara. **"Sara, are you sure you want to do this? There's more at stake here than you think." **Jezra warned her seriously showing off her engraved guns.

Sara nodded. **"Aye, it's an adventure almost ya know. Plus helpin' ye may actually be fun."** Jezra rolled her eyes. **"You know...if I didn't know you I'd say you were crazy as hell...but I do know you so Sara your fucking crazy as hell."** Sara laughed and pulled away back toward her apartment.

* * *

_**Peccatore: Sinner**_

_**Santo: Saint.**_


	6. Glacies

**Disclaimer: Boondock Saints aren't mine...Although...nope, never mind. There not..**

**Chapter 6: I saw it in a movie once**

* * *

Connor and Rocco were slightly worried. Well…it was mostly Connor because Rocco was trying to get drunk out of his fucking mind and succeeding. It was still a silent agreement between them. They were men and didn't need to talk about each other's feelings!

But that didn't change the fact that Murphy was acting strange. His eyes had this far off look to them and his fingers kept twitching more restless than usual it seemed. That and he _**wasn't**_ drunk yet.

And that in itself was un-fucking-believable. They even left McGinty's with no more than a slight buzz. Connor, who would usually be right next to his brother kicking them back, was frowning and glancing at his brother every few minutes or so.

Rocco as soon as he walked in lay on the couch taking out a bottle from the bag he had brought earlier and too a large gulp from it. Connor ignored him for the moment. **"Ay Murph?"** He called and Murphy looked over to his twin**. "Ye alright?"** Connor questioned and Murphy smirked slapping him on the back and snatching up the cigarette kept behind his ear.

**"Course I am."** And Connor watched him carefully as he grabbed a bear and jumped on the couch…purposefully siting on Rocco.

**"Damn it Murph!"** He cried out and Murphy chuckled, standing as Rocco fixed himself allowing Murphy to sit back on the other side of the couch. **"An where tha hell of ye been these las couple days?"**

**"What are you my mother?"** Rocco sneered before him smile dimmed a little bit as he pushed his hair from his eyes.

**"You remember that hit you guys pulled a couple of days ago?" "Aye..."** they answered and Rocco took a large gulp before dropping the bottle on the floor standing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. **"That was my break. Bastards sent me to do it but you guys already got there."** He explained hurriedly, stumbling over his words as they slurred slightly.

**"Boss didn't believe it was me. Didn' even have to open my mouth."** He laughed drunkenly sitting between the brothers, throwing his arms over their shoulders. **"So got another shot at it tomorrow night.."** Rocco chuckled patting their shoulders and bobbing his head to some random tune neither brother could hear.

**"Roc.."** Connor said as he and Murphy shared the same look. **"Ye don't think that's a bit odd?" **Murphy finished for his twin quickly taking a drink so his brother would have to explain there thinking. Connor was good at shit like that anyways.

Rocco tugged at one of the curls in his face smoking an unlit cig, as his attention focused back on the brothers. **"What do ya mean?"** Rocco asked switching his gaze between them. **"It's just..."** Connor tilted his head trying to think of the best way to do this. **"Well."** Alright this was getting really uncomfortable Murphy thought.

**"First he gives you six bullets for nine guys.." "Your saying they set me up! That's bullshit man!"** Rocco denied. He was sobered up all of a sudden, jumping up from the couch**. "I've been working for these guys since High school! This is my big break. What the fuck do you guys know, anyways!"** Murphy had had enough because he hauled him up and pushed him against the wall shaking him slightly

**"I know you're being fucking retarded! Six bullets. Nine guys. I know ye weren't walking out o' these alive. What the fuck were you goin'a do laugh the las three ta death!"** Murphy snarled and Rocco glared at him. **"Not true."** He denied stubbornly. Murphy growled and let go of his shirt.

**"Damn it Roc! Think about it would ya!"** Rocco glared and pushed him**. "You don't know, you can both go fuck yourselves! Cause they aint tryin to sell me out. I know how shit runs."** He pointed or tried to but he was stumbling over himself and the slurred words just weren't getting the anger out.

He stumbled toward the door and walked out. Murphy sighed and pushed a hand through her hair biting his nails and Connor looked over shaking his head and holding his beer up**. "Aye ye know're fucking right." **Murphy nodded**. "That's a set up, and he's goina get himself killed fucking idiot."** Sitting down Murph started bouncing his leg tapping his finger tips on his thigh.

_'Why can't he see its a set up.'_ Murphy glanced at the door. _'Great, stupd stumblin idiota. Goin ta get jumped by a crack head or sumthin.'_

He thought back to Rocco's next hit. Maybe he could**..."Yer not ta involved Murph."** Connor glared. Murphy snapped back looking up at his brother**. " Don' know what yer talking about."** He said sharply.

Connor matched his tone. **" Bullshit ye don't. I know tha' look. Thinkin bout how ta get'em outta it."** **"No"** Murphy denied. Though he knew Connor would know him better than that. They were twins after all and living together and fighting together, there connection ran deep. The only one that would know hm better would be his mother.

**"So what if I was."** He conceded. Connor stood reaching for the bottle Rocco dropped. If he wasn't getting drunk he mine as well clean up. **"Ye best not Murph. I'm not kiddin, Thats the las thing I'll need my brother killed n some stupid plan That ye know is a set up!"**

Murphy frowned. But they were Roc's friends. What the hell... "**Whatever."** He muttered**. "I mean it Murph."** Connor hissed, Murphy stood and pushed hm**. "He's our fucking friend!" "Who's going to get killed!"** Connor pointed out.

**"Fuck you."** Murphy snapped and took his coat and slipped outside. Connor followed him to the door. **"Don't you fuckng come back shot ye hear!Don't you fucking do it!" **He screamed slamming the door shut and picked up the bottle hurling it to the wall. The shattering glass was oddly comforting. Giving another glare at the door his gaze softens as he roughly pushed a hand through his hair. Sitting on the couch he cursed himself.

**"Way to go jackass.."**

* * *

Murphy paced the ally next to the new building. He kicked a barrel, lucky he war his boots. He was fucking torn over this shit. Sighing in frustration he leaned his forehead against the cool bricks. **"Damn his for tryna tell me what to do!"** He clenched his fists tightly in anger. Connor was older by a few minutes only. He wasn't some naive lad looking at the world all bright eyed and shit.

Hearing a bunch of trash cans, falling over and cursing, he reached for his gun only to remember they were stashed n the apartment. Looking over, slightly squinting his eyes he grinned recognizing the brown trench coat and shaggy hair**. "Roc?"** He called walking over and helping him up**. "Murph?"** Rocco asked slightly confused**. "Aye."** Murph agreed.**"This is not my house."** Murphy chuckled. **"Idiota, its this way."** Rocco nodded and passed out.

Murphy ended up walking and half dragging Rocco to his apartment. After unlocking the door he looked around for any sign of Rocco's girlfriend. Not seeing any sign he tossed him on the Couch. Sighing he looked around and spotted the kitchen. Heading over to it he sat at the table rubbing his eyes. He felt almost exhausted by today. Crossing his arms he laid his head down on them. He really was tired all of a sudden.

(LINE)

**"Yo Murph! Come on wake up man." **Groaning he sat up rubbing his neck breathing deeply and looking around in slight confusion. It was obviously morning as the sun shone through and looked like he fell asleep at Roc's table. **"No wonder my fucking neck hurts."** He muttered looking over to his friend who was searching through the cabinets.

**"Yea man what the hell are you doing here? And where the hell is Connor?"** Murphy scowled and dumped the beer he held in his hands into the sink_. 'What a waste..' _he thought mournfully**. "Listen Roc..you remember what me and Conn told ye las night..?" **Rocco shut the cabinet and turned to him looking around suspiciously. **"I'm not going to skip this hit. It's my break."** Murphy shrugged slipping a cgaraette from the pack, sadly his last one. Looking at it he placed it behind his ear. **"I know, I know. What if I join ye?" **He asked.

Rocco frowned thinking about it. **"I don't know man..I don't need you and Connor to get all Saint on my ass."** Murphy shook his head tapping the small white stick behind his ear, making sure it didn't fall out. **"Not me an Connor. Jus me Roc."** Rocco looked at him and shrugged. **"Yea why the fuck not."** Grinning the boys nodded. **"Cool but lets go get some fucking breakfast man, I'm fucking starving."** Murphy nodded slapping his shoulder. **'Yea.."**

* * *

Connor woke up quickly and turned to look at his brother's bed, still untouched. The blankets pushed toward the end in a messy bunch. Frowning he slipped on his shirt and jeans walking out of the bedroom. **"Murph?"** He called. His voice was quiet and it carried to the other rooms. But somehow he knew his twin wasn't present.

Messing his hair up further he looked around. His gaze finally landed on the pile of broken glass by the far wall and the dark stain on the wall. **"Oh thats fucking great.."** He moaned and flipped it off grabbing his coat. Now he had to find a damn payphone to call s idiot brother. **"Damn it all."** He cursed running back inside to slip on his rosary. **"Ta hell with it."**

* * *

Murphy and Rocco had made their way down a couple blocks to a dinner, where they were right now. Rocco was excitedly explaining the job his boss had given him next. But Murphy was only half listening, his soft blue eyes had a glazed look in them again as he shifted through a menu. Usually he only got that look when he was really thinking about something. And not the do first think later action Connor always said he was known for. Well Connor, and his Ma, and sometimes Rocco...along with some of the people he worked with…

But right now his main focus was a pair of sharp hazel eyes, and a pretty smile. He didn't want to focus on his fight with Connor or the guilty feeling he got as he agreed to help Roc. But instead he thought back to their conversation. Something she had told him bothered him more than he would like to admit.

Why was she known as the Sinner and her brother the saint? He couldn't seem to find a connection there. Was he missing something? Damn it all Connor was the good one with puzzles, not that he was stupid. Nah, just really impatient. His mind was whirling, but not enough to focus on any one thought.

**"Sir.."** The waiter called and he looked up questioningly at the teen. The waiter smiled timidly handing him a small folded piece of paper, obviously ripped from a newspaper or something. **"She told me to give you this."** Murphy frowned accepting the note even as his eyes scanned the small dinner. Almost all the booths were empty and only a few people where sitting on the stools; no one he recognized. Until the bell at the door rang, grabbing his attention, but he missed the opportunity to see who it was as it slid shut once again.

Rocco looked around. **"I don't see anyone..."** The boy shrugged but there was a suspicious flush on his cheeks as he spoke of the mysterious patron. **"She paid and told me to hand it. I'll give you a few minutes to think about your order. "**But he was ignored as Both of them stared at the small paper in Murphy's hand.

**"What's it say?"** Rocco asked trying to read through the paper as Murphy finally unfolded it.

_'You're sitting in a non-smoking section you know. Wouldn't it be better to go outside and lite that one, Probably your last huh?"_

_-Peccatore.._

Murphy reread the note before nodding to himself. Yea he got the message alright. Slipping on his coat again he eyed the door**. "Oi Roc, I feel like a smoke I'll b back alright."** Rocco frowned in confusion. **"But its-"**

**"It'll only take a minute."** Murphy muttered quickly his eyes narrowed as he walked out the door slipping his note in his pocket. Rocco raised a brow at the small red sign on the wall, the white black letters clearly reading smoking. Holding up his hands, Rocco could only pass it off looing back over the small menu. **"Alright then."**

* * *

Murphy looked both ways down the side walk until he heard a whistle from the right. Turning he went down the small side street next to the diner. Scanning the quiet street next door he could only spot a few cars and a couple of homeless people packing up there things. **"Got my message I see."** Jezra said stepping up next to him.

He looked down in surprise. **"Where tha fuck did you come from?"** Jezra gave him a shrug and looked around. Sighing he took out the crumpled paper. **"Aye I got it, why all the secrecy?"** He as he looked her over.

Dark wash jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Her bronze hair was casually thrown up in a ponytail at the back of her head to complete the look. She looked like any other teen on the street. **"Don't know, seen it done in a movie once and thought it was pretty cool." **Amused hazel eyes clashed with soft blue as her lips slowly curled into a smirk. **"Glad it worked though." **Murphy tilted his head rubbing the back of his neck.

**"Whats this about Jez? Or did ye just miss me?"** Jezra laughed as her eyes slowly slid along his figure, noticing how the open coat revealed the black T-shirt beneath stretched tight across his chest. **"Maybe a bit.."**

Murphy chuckled in embarrassment, he hadn't exactly expected that**. "Now, now.."** She purred softly wrapping her arms around one of his laying her head against his shoulder. **"Don't you believe me? I really did miss you."** And he nodded looking down at her. **"Aye.."** He agreed softly.

Jezra smiled**. "I think I kept you long enough...but before I go."** Her amused look faded back into a serious look. **"I know what your friend has to do."** Murphy looked at her suspiciously. **"How do you-" "No Murphy."** She crossed her arms. **"Seriously you have to convince him not to go. This won't end well." **Murphy groaned covering his eyes.

**"I'm not letting him do it alone."** Jezra shook her head grabbing his arm tightly nails biting through the fabric of his jacket**. "Forget that, don't do it at all. It's fucking dangerous for him! And you going with him is just stupidity." **Murphy uncovered his eyes glaring.

**"I thank ye for yer concern Jez, but we'll be fine."** He turned to leave only to have her jump in front of him grabbing his face gently and giving hm a chaste kiss. **"**_**Do not,**_** do anything stupid."** She whispered in his ear. **"If you sense any danger at all. Get the fuck out quick."** Turning around she walked back out to the sidewalk.

He stared after her for a few minute. He stalked back to the diner. Connor and Jezra just didn't get it. He knew it was a fucking set up. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was a set up, but he was Rocco's friend.

Going back inside he seen his order already sitting there. As soon as he sat Rocco looked up taking a drink before nodding. **"You good?" "Yea Just thinking."** He muttered.

Rocco snickered. **"I don't think that's your strong suit.** Murphy rolled his eyes snatching up a piece of toast. **"Idiota." "What'd you say!"**

* * *

Jezra frowned as ducked down a side street a moment to think, she was supposed to be meeting Sara right now, but the red head would have to wait just a bit longer. Leaning against the wall she tapped out an idle rhythm with the toe of her boots. How could she help Murphy? Her fingers idly toyed with the chain securely clipped around her neck, tracing over the cold silver chain all the way to the end where her two charms dangled. Touching the two, Jezra paused and looked down thoughtfully. Could she really do it again? Smirking she tugged it up eyeing them**. "Hmm...What the hell. I could go that far."** Rolling her eyes and giving a fond grin she shook her head. **"I'm saving your ass again Murph."**


	7. Cinniúint

_**Disclaimer: I dont own The Saints, but that won't stop me from writing on here like I do.**_

**Chapter 7: And then all hell broke loose.**

* * *

Rocco's hands twitched nervously over his gun, every few minutes or so his hand would stray to his pocket just making sure. He still couldn't believe this. Oh he'd make sure they would know him. Soon he'd be one of the ones in charge and not just those fat fucks like Vincenzo.

Murphy was biting his nail as he drove down the street, staring blankly out the window. His guns were safely tucked away and he could feel there weight against his ribs, the holsters digging in slightly but he honestly didn't mind. Something wasn't right about this whole thing. He was starting to rethink this whole thing from the feeling in his gut. Just like the one he got right before those two Russians barged into his and Connor's apartment and almost killed him in the ally.

_'Maybe I should'a listen ta them."_ Glancing at Rocco he frowned. **"Relax Roc." "I can't man I'm so fucking ready for this shit." **Rocco actually looked excited about killing all those men. Murphy resisted the urge to hit him. He killed sure, but he didn't do it for the joy or excitement.

**"Why am I doing this again..." **He asked himself as he parked. Murphy slipped out of the car looking down the street before flicking his cigarette into the street. He rubbed his hands together and took in Rocco's frozen form as he stared at the large lounge in front of him.

Rocco seemed to be slowly processing...something. **"What is it?"** Rocco stared at the lounge slightly panicked expression. **"Murph.."** Rocco finally asked quietly, slipping out the gun and looking at it carefully. **"Aye.."** Murphy answered slightly freaked over the change he could see in his friend.

**"What's today?"** He asked harshly and Murphy was really freaked now**. "Roc ye alright?" "Answer the question!" "It's **_**Thursday**_**."** Rocco stared wide eyed before diving back into the car. **"Shit man we have to get the fuck out of here, **_**now**_**!"** He cried out.

Murphy now completely confused followed his lead. **"Roc what's wrong! What the hell is going on?" "**_**It's fucking Thursday**_**!"** He cried grabbing his hair, and resting his forehead on his knees**. "Come on Murph! Get out of here! Drive! Drive! **_**Fucking Drive**_**!" **Murphy started the car driving back to his apartment, unaware of the car following him.

* * *

Across the street Jezra casually leaned against a closed shop her eyes following the car Murphy was driving and gave a slight wave to the car behind following him. Breathing a sigh of relief once they were out of sight Jezra pushed off the wall. _'Looks like they bailed.' _She thought pleased with these new turn of events.

**"Time to make a comeback!"** She purred happily clapping her gloved hands together as she crossed the street. A black coat encased her figure hugging it tightly until about mid-thigh and her ankle boots were laced with black and silk ribbons and her blood red lips pulled themselves into an innocent grin.

Opening the door she glanced at the closed sign and almost started giggling insanely. This really was to easy...and it brought back the memories of the 'old days' when she was sent in first to distract and mesmerize. Sighing she gathered herself.

_'Rule one my pretty little one, always stay focused.'_ Her father's voice echoed in her head. Tightening her grip on the handle she opened the door feigning surprise as the lights turned on and about eight guys with guns stood at the ready. Giving a slight gasp she placed a gloved hand lightly over her mouth. Careful not to touch her lips.

**'Relax boys, false alarm. Looks like he ain't coming anyways."** One of the guys sad**. "Even still what the hell is this **_**ragazzia***_** doing here?"** Another one huffed clearly not happy about her showing up instead of his target.

Jezra smirked slowly licking her lips and as she eyes one. **"I'm the entertainment of course boys."** That seemed to interest the younger of the men. **"Mhmm..."** She lowered her voice to a huskier purr and her eyes gaining a lazy look to them. **"Papa Joe thought his boys deserved something. Have to say I agree."** Jezra smiled and undid the buttons of her coat. Revealing the small leather shorts she wore along with the corset top laced up with red ribbons, a seductress indeed.

Some whistled while others eyed her in appreciation. Sliding her hands to grab her holsters were behind her. Which had been a bitch to put on but with fox's help it hadn't been that bad. Quickly pulling them out she shot one right between the eyes. **"What the fu-"** He was gone next.

The few guys, finally getting over there shock took out their own guns but Jezra dived behind an over turned table. **"Holy Hell! This actually works."** She laughed and turned around shooting a couple more rounds, satisfied when they dropped. Standing she pushed her hair off her shoulders. **"I still got it."**

Until one of the signs smashed above her head as the bartender came around holding a shotgun. **"Oh shit."** She moaned and dived to the ground. Shooting back at him she huffed**. "Would you die already!?"** She snapped and felt a searing pain in her arm. "AH!" Giving a grunt of pain she pushed off the floor and shot him, and thankfully that one brought him down.

Holding her arm she walked behind the bar and kicked him. **"Ruined my damn outfit. You know how hard it is to get out blood!"** looking around she walked over to her where her blood spattered and sprayed it good so the police wouldn't get a sample. Looking around she flexed her arm wincing and biting her lip in pain. Looks like the bullet was still inside, fuck.

Taking out a lighter and her two charms she stared down at the palm of her hand. One ring was gold, and the top a square cut. The word _Santo_ etched into it, as her was silver and oval shaped with the word _Peccatore _engraved in it. One of the only good things her father ever gave her.

**"Like I said...I still got it. Now let's finish this off and I can go home." **She said tiredly. **"Nine guys too, not bad for a comeback. Not bad at all."** Nudging one with her foot, Jezra shook her head disgusted. **"Ugh, Now I'm going to have nightmares...and I just got over Vinny too. Whats up with you Italian boys always being such fat pervs.."**

Hearing the door open she jerked up gun out and ready, until she registered whose green eyes she was looking into**. "Umm...Hi Sara.."** Jezra grinned putting the guns behind her back. **"Heh...it's not as bad as it looks.."**

Sara stared at her placing her hands on her hips. **"Not as-Jezra, there are a bunch of dead guys on the floor and it's not as bad as it looks?!"** Jezra looked around and shrugged. **"Alright maybe it is.."**

**"But they deserved it I mean look!"** She muttered pointing to the blood stain on her outfit. Sara shook her head mournfully, "**I see what you mean...Such a waste, these bastards deserved what they got and more. I liked those boots."**

* * *

**"No way."** Connor denied sarcastically. **"How do ye know that fer sure?"** Murphy nodded knowing what plan his brother was using. **"Aye tell us Roc."** He said sitting in a chair.

Rocco apparently not getting the sarcasm the brothers were using paced wildly waving his arms about. **"How do I...How do I know?!"** He cried out **"Guys I've been working for these guys for years. I know everyone! Everyone I'm telling you, where they hang out and who they hang with. Like tonight Thursday night Joey P. and his goons hang down there. "**

Connor crossed his arms**" So ye finally agree do ya?"** Rocco nodded throwing himself in a chair. **"Yea they fucking set me up."**

The MacManus boys nodded glad he finally understood. **"Oh man, Oh man."** Rocco moaned jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth. **"I am so **_**dead.**_**..what the hell was I thinking!"**

Murphy glared. **"Roc would ye sit down!"** He snapped, all that pacing was making him antsy and restless...something was wrong. _**"Sit."**_ He growled and Rocco did as he was told sitting down, but his knee still bounced frantically.

**"Why do they want to kill ya anyways?"** Murphy asked and Connor tilted his head as he thought about it. Him being calmer than the two he could probably figure it out...if they'd shut up for a few seconds.

**"I don't know! I'm a package boy."** Ah...now that explained it. **"Ye know too much."** Connor said simply sharing a look with Murphy. **"Aye that's right. Said it yerself. Ye know everyone. Maybe there scared you'll turn'em n or sumthin."** Murphy pointed at Him as Roc picked his head up from the table he slammed it against a few seconds earlier.

**"Fuck, that's got to be it."** Rocco said slamming his fist down on the table**.. "Yea..I do know everyone.."** Connor and Murphy could tell that tone. Seemed the funny man had an idea. And they really didn't know if that was good or bad.

**'Guys do you know what this fucking means?!"** He cried out excitedly. **"Not Really."** Connor answered snagging a slice of boys had ordered it as soon as they came through the door. Murphy rolled his eyes snagging his own piece.

Rocco gave him an exasperated look. **"I can help you guys! I know who these dirt bags are! Where they go, where all those wise guys hang out. I can do this."** Seeing the blank look both brothers were giving him Rocco tapped his foot impatiently.

**"What?!"** He threw his arms up**."Aw come on! Isn't that what you guys **_**do?**_** Kill the bad guys save the world that kind of shit."**

**"Aye.."** Murphy said wearily eyeing him. **"Exactly, see?"** He rubbed his forehead sitting back down. Connor shrugged. **"It could help..?"** Murphy shrugged. **"Suppose..."**

_'But somethings up..'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Greenly walked around the scene looking at each of the bodies and counting the victims, and recounting the victims...just in case Smecker asked. **"How many body's Greenly?"** Dolly teased and greenly flipped him off.

Smecker walked in fixing his crimson tie. **"Yea good question.. Duffy how many bodies are there?"** Greenly's jaw dropped in disbelief. _'What the fu-'_

**"Nine."** Duffy said standing from his kneeling position as he eyed the scene. **"Including the bartender, no pennies on the eyes so...different shooters."** Smecker nodded looking around. **"Excellent."** he commented tapping his chin and walking around the place.

**"Alright so it wasn't our normal guys."** He nodded jumping ontop of the bar and pointed to the door. **"We know this why?"** He questioned**. "Well...no one was shot in the back of the end."** Smecker pointed out with a wave of his hand, the other going to rest on his hip.

**"Could be a copycat."** Duffy said with a shrug eyeing Smeckers pose. If that wasn't obvious... **"What are you seeing, Dolly?"** Smecker snapped his fingers. Dolly looked around. **"These shots are really precise. All of them shot in the chest."**

**"Good."** Smecker nodded jumping off the bar and sitting on a bar stool, crossing his legs. **"And that means what Greenly?"** Greenly fumbled, stuttering. **"They had practice?"** He hesitated, squeezing his eyes shut. Smecker looked at him before nodding and laced her fingers together.

**"Right."** Greenly sighed in relief, looks like he wouldn't be fetching coffee today as Smecker's bitch boy. Slipping off the stool, Smecker kneeled next to one of the bodies. Lifting up the arm of the vic he jerked back slightly in surprise.

**"What the hell...?"** The other three crowded around. Duffy cursed and the other three looked at him in confusion. Duffy reached over for the left wrist and cursed rubbing his forehead. Smecker gave him a look.

**"Duffy, you mind sharing with the rest of the class?"** Smecker cut in Duffy's thinking holding both wrists in his hands.

On the inside of the right wrist was a burn mark. Almost like a brand, a square burnt deep into his skin, a small square the letters barely visible but read _'Santo.'_

The left wrist was the same almost except it looked to be done with more aggression as if the brand wasn't hot enough the first time. The small oval deeply pressed into the skin.

**"**_**Santo and Peccatore**_** ran it through translation its Italian for Sinner and Saint."** Smecker scowled. **"I know what it means, isn't that why we have a Google translator now? I mean what is it doing on the victim. I don't think they sat around having a tattooing party with fires and plates."**

Dolly smirked and Greenly stayed quiet for once thankful he wasn't on the end of Smeckers witty sarcasm. **"Couple of years ago we had suspected two shooters, going by the names Sinner and Saint whacking some of the Mafia's finest."** Duffy explained. **"Then one day they just disappeared. The case turned cold."**

Smecker stood walking around. **"Hmm...So we have these guys coming back from the dead...and these two..Saints guys. Interesting."** Turning around he placed his hand on his hip again giving Greenly a smirk that had him flinching. **"Oh Greenly...I think I would fancy myself a cup of coffee.."**

Greenly sighed. **"Aw fuck! I didn't even do anything this time." "Ah, ha."** Smecker said wagging a finger at him. **"Be a good boy, run along."**

Dolly snickered and Duffy rolled his eyes turning back to the scene before him. _'Damn Jez...I thought you were done with all this. Why did you come back?'_ Duffy thought looking over the scene once more.

**"And Duffy.."** Smecker called looking over the detective suspiciously from his quiet troubled expression. Duffy looked over flipping open his small notebook. **"I want the Santo and Peccatore files by tomorrow. I feel a connection here..."**

Duffy nodded. _'I really hope he doesn't see a connection. Jez...you're in a mess this time. Smecker is a lot smarter than Allans.' _Sighing again he rubbed his forehead. **"I need a vacation.."**

**"Vacation can come later ladies."** Smecker said from his place on a pool table this time**. "Our biggest question here is why after**_**...""Six.""**_**Six years do these guys come back? We better put a lid on this before everything goes more to hell than it already is.."**

Dolly nodded. And Greenly reentered with some coffee. "**What I miss?"** His reply muffled from the bag in his mouth. He was prepared this time with an onion bagle.

* * *

Papa Joe Yakavetta sat behind his large desk surprisingly calm from the news he had just received. But if one looked close, they too could see the signs of suppressed rage.

His fingers had a slight shake to them, even as he laced them together, to press against his trembling lips. The lips that wished to utter every curse he could think of...and even some that he made up but still sounded good and threatening. Yes, in this business threatening was good.

"You sure?" He asked, his eyes cold as they gazed to the stone faced man in front of him. The solider before him gave a firm nod, his face perfectly blank as he looked at his boss. Papa Joe waved him off and stood. Hearing the click of the lock he growled and gave a yell as he knocked over the items on his desk. The smooth wood shown once again now that its coverings were missing.

Clenching his fist he picked up the phone dialing as best he could as he kept his rage in check.

**"Ello..."** A voice rasped from the other end. **"I need...DeMarco."** Papa Joe growled into the phone, sitting back down in his leather chair. His fat knuckled tapping impatiently on the cool wood of the desk. **"Momento..."** The man whispered.

The Line clicked once more and a new voice sounded. This one much younger than the previous, not to mention void of any emotion. **"Hello."** The monotone just made Papa Joe angrier as he began his rant.

**"I thought you said Santo and Peccatore were finished! Finished! That there was no possible way for them! Now I have those Saints fuckers and these two back from the dead.."** Yakavetta quickly did the sign of the cross over himself. **"Ish.."**

**"Yakavetta.."** DeMarco said calmly over the line. **I did not lie to you."** A small pause followed, before he spoke again. **"It could just be a copycat after all, do not get so worked up over such things."**

Yakavetta stood in outrage. **"But the **_**Mark**_**! "** He denied. **"They have the mark! All of them! Must I be cursed by every one of these people!"**

**"No."** Daniel DeMarco interrupted him again. **"You do not understand." "Explain to me what it is that I do not understand!" **Yakavetta growled, his patience all but gone. Dealing with A calm DeMarco was not what he wanted his day to be like. This man infuriated him!

A soft sigh was heard and Yakavetta got the impression it was almost as if he was saying he had many other things to do.

**"Santo and Peccatore are no longer around...Because I ended them...**_**personally**_**."** And then he hung up.

Yakavetta slammed down the receiver**. "Well if he ended them, then why the hell are they haunting me?!"** Rubbing his head he poured himself a drink.

**"Well something needs to be done.."**


	8. Oidhreacht

Disclaimer: I dont own the saints... Thanks for reminding me once more...

_**Chapter 8 : You hide and I'll seek...**_

* * *

The boys were sleeping peacefully after a night of drinking themselves silly only to be awoken when Rocco kicked open the door and rushed it and started making a racket that could and probably did wake the dead. The long haired man waved the morning newspaper around wildly rushing over to the knocked out twins.

Kicking Connor, who was laying spread eagle on the floor outlined in beer cans (curtseys of Murphy and Rocco) and slapping Murphy, who'd claimed the couch as his own; Rocco yelled out once more. **"Hey! Come on get up! Holy shit guys you gotta wake up!"** He snapped.

Connor slowly opened his eyes raising his hand to rub his forehead and amazingly not knocking over his outline (Which takes some serious skill) he blinked owlishly until Rocco's face came into view. So he did the only thing he could and slapped Rocco away from him. **"Get the fuck outta' my face...lookin like yur bout to kiss me or some shit.." **The blonde groaned and sitting up.

**"Murph! Murphy come on man. You won't believe this shit! Wake up!"** Demanded Rocco at his wits end already. Murphy scowled from being jerked awake. **"What the fuck is it then?"** The irish man growled flinching as the sun blinded him momentarily. **"Murph those fucking guys are dead!"**

It took a minute of blank staring on Murphy's part before what Roc said had actually registered. "What the fuck did you do Roc!" Murphy growled standing up and grabbing Rocco's trench coat. Connor groaned in protest glaring at them. **"What's with all the fucking yelling? Tis only..."** He moaned falling back and knocking over some cans while he realzied what time it actually was. **"Fuck ye both tis only eight thirty."**

Rocco and Murphy didn't seem to hear him, as Roc pushed Murphy away from his smoothing down his jacket again. **"I didn't do a fucking thing man I swear. Went to buy some smokes and this shit is all over the news."** Connor frowned finally realizing he was never going to get back to sleep. Opening his eyes he stared at them. **"What the hell are ya talking about?"**

Murphy rubbed his forehead in agitation**. "Those guys tha set Roc up las night are dead."** Connor quickly stood grabbing Roc's shoulders. **"Roc did anybody see ya?"** Rocco scowled sick of them blaming him for this. He was here with them passed out from drinking, until about a half hour ago went he saw this shit on the news. Wouldn't they listen and stop jumping to conclusions and shit?

**"No!"** Rocco snapped pushing the older twin away. **"Cause I wasn't fucking there!"** Murphy punched him in the shoulder**. "Then who did?"** Connor backed up motioning toward the T.V.

**"Alright, alright let's just watch the fucking news and figure some shit out."** All three seemed to agree because they moved to the kitchen. Murphy and Connor cleared away all the cans from the table as Rocco turned on the small television, taking over the third seat his eyes trained on the screen. **"Look!"** He cried out pointing. **"See what I mean?"**

The two Irishmen frowned slightly when Agent Smecker appeared on the screen as he spoke to the media.

_Clearing his throat Smecker gave his very short comment on the shootings. "Right now we cannot give away any other information. But it is true we have a count of nine and that is all thank you." With that the agent turned and ignored the reporters jumping in his way to question him. The last glimpse of Smecker was his disappearing behind the lounge doors before another reporter took over the scene. "And there you have it folks." A pretty blonde said her face a concerned mask. "While the police cannot give out any more comments other suspect this to be the work of the saints, and each believed to have connections to the mob. Could it be? We'll find out for you.."_

The Roc turned the volume down and stared at the brothers gesturing toward the T.V. "**What I fucking tell you?"** Rocco shook his head pushing back his hair. **"Damn FBI is all over this shit..." "He'll figure it out."** Connor said quietly lighting his cigarette. **"Aye..."** Murphy agreed tapping the table.

Rocco turned to them glaring a bit. "**Man I hate it when you guys do that creepy twin shit."** Connor rolled his eyes waving his hand. **"The fuck are ya talking about?"** Murphy gave Connor a look causing his brother to shrug. Roc pointed wildly. **"That! That right there! Fucking creepy and shit."**

Murphy chuckled opening a pack of smokes. **"Ya dont understand…" "You got that right, and what the fuck did you mean **_**'He'll figure it out'**_** "** Roc mimicked with a horrible Irish accent. Connor shrugged putting out his cigarette.

Pointing to the screen where they were once again replaying Smeckers statement Connor nodded. **"He's the one tha got us off for the Russian thing." "Already knew the whole damn story before talking with us." **Murphy added tossing the pack on the table.

Rocco scowled**. "So let's kill the motherfucker."** The brothers shook their heads. **"E's not ta be touched."** They said in unison. Shrugging the Italian didn't even comment on the twin shit. **"Whatever man we got bigger shit to deal with anyways.."**

**"Aye like who actually killed them."** Murph commented and Connor nodded**. "Aye, they think it was us but we know it wasn't."** The conversation faded from Murphy's ears as he drummed his fingers along the table his eyes unfocused as he thought over this whole thing. Something was ticking in the back of his mind but nothing was clicking together. Vaguely aware of where they were taking the conversation Murphy let his hands drift to his rosary. The Russian thing stuck out in his mind. Where the Saints of South Boston is what the media dubbed them and they were doing a fairly good job of it. _' Tis proper for Saints to destroy the Sinner's..._' The word Sinner seemed to draw up a memory...

* * *

_**Flash back.**_

_**Jezra's glare soften, but only when her eyes glazed over at the memory of her brother.."My brother thought the same you know, and convinced me to join his cause. My brother was murdered right before my eyes Murphy...killed by the very people he wanted to be rid of. Think about Connor the next time you both feel the need to make the world a better place. "**_

_**But Murphy seemed unaffected by the bitterness and anger she was giving off. No instead his blue eyes had a hint of mischief to them. He stared her down. Carefully using one hand to cup her cheek. "An innocent such as ye would never be brought down by the Saints. "**_

_**Jezra rolled her eyes taking the gun away that was pointed at his heart. "An innocent isn't exactly what I'd describe myself as. They did after all use to call me Peccatore of course my brother was the Santo...ironic huh?" She muttered, and looked back to him.**_

* * *

Murphy chuckled in disbelief. It seemed to fit almost too well. She had known where they would be before he did. She'd told him so herself. **"What a little **_**disturbatori.**_**.."** Connor gave him a questioning stare. **"Aye I know who did the deed." "Well come on then Murph, outwit it."** Connor said looking at his brother in interest.

**"Yea these guys got to be dangerous right? So we'll have to take them out." **Rocco told him eagerly. **"This one is not ta be touched either."** Murphy said seriously glaring at his friend. Rocco's head jerked back in surprise then his eyes narrowed**. "Why? Is it another cop?" **He asked sarcastically. Murph shrugged it off. **"Not'a cop. Tis been Jezra doing all this."**

Connor scoffed shaking his head. **"Ye've lost it Murph."** His older brother declared tossing an empty can in the trash**. "Who's that?"** Roc caught in, only to be ignored. **"She told me herself."** Murph challenged. **"She took off."** Connor pointed out leaning back in his chair. **"Who is it?"**

**"I'm tellin ye!"** Murph replied stubbornly. **"And I'm telling yu' it can't be her."** Connor frowned deeply, how did Murphy even get such an idea? **"Dont be talking none sense."** He scolded his brother. Murphy scowled and Rocco had had enough because he stood up pushing between them turning back and forth. **"Damnit guys, who the fuck is it!"**

**"Murph says it's a girl we use to know. Use ta work at McGinty's, she did. "**Connor explained to the Italian. He stared down his brother as he explained. Murphy didn't exactly look happy with this as he scowled again. Rocco scoffed falling back in his chair. **"What? You're telling me some **_**chick**_** did this?** Thinking about it he grinned waving his hand. **"No way man, no girl is going to do all that to nine fucking guys.."** Just for good measure he chuckled at the thought. Connor watched concerned at Murphy gave him a look that clearly said _' You should believe me you dumb fuck'_ Before he left for their room.

Inside their room Murphy was searching for his sunglasses. It slightly. No; maybe just a bit...no fuck it; it really pissed him off that Connor didn't believe him. Did he think Murphy had pulled this shit from thin air? His own fucking brother didn't believe him. **"Damnit!" **Finally spotting them next to an empty vodka bottle he snatched them up and ducked out of the room. Only to the bump into Connor. "**Roc leave?"** He asked stubbornly staring at the door.

**"Aye, went to grab his stuff, he'll be stayin' with us for a while."** Connor told him frowning slightly, reaching a hand up and settling it on Murph's shoulder. **"Where ye off ta?"** He asked quietly. Murphy glanced at him shrugging off his hand**. "Going to tha store fo' some smokes."** Connor nodded. **"Alright, I'll go wi-." "No." **Murphy cut him off. **"I'll be back in a while."** He said walking out the door leaving Connor to look after him. **"What the hell..."** He sighed.

* * *

Murphy walked down the street taking out a brand new pack of smokes he had bought yesterday, but he did need some kind of lie to get out without Connor. If he did find Jezra she'd probably run if both him and Connor were there. Well that if he found her. How hard could it be anyways? But she was the one who found him last time**.."How tha hell am I going to do this...?"** He asked aloud his eyes lazily taking in the shops along the street, before resting on a small convenience store squeezed between a laundry and a dark office of some sort. Looking over the place he sent a small thank you to the heavens. Looks like he found his first answer. It should be easy to find her now.

Right now Murphy was cursing. It wasn't as easy as he thought. **"I'm sorry sir.."** The manager droned on his eyes never leaving the magazine in front of him. Which, by the way, did a really shitty job of hiding the playboy that was open on top of it. Honestly Cosmo didn't look like they did that sort of thing. **"But I can't reveal any information about past or present employees." **Turning the page his eyes greedily took in the figure provocatively posed across the page**. "Why the hell not!"** Murphy demanded slamming his hands on the counter top.

**"It's against the law."** The man replied absently still ogling the picture. Murphy honestly felt like strangling this guy. They both knew he didn't give a damn about the law**. "Ya don't care for the law!"** Murph growled out. Finally Ed looked up boredly. **"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I involve the cops."**

Unfortunately he had to back off. The last thing he wanted was another run in with the cops. That would not bode well at all for him. Roughly pushing off the counter he swore and turned around bumping into Sara. **"Sorry..."** Murph apologized. And Sara tilted her head looking him over. **"Tis no trouble, may I help ye with something? **Murphy dejectedly shook his head, pausing he looked over her hideous vest. He'd known Sara had worked here for a while so maybe...

**"Sara."** Murph started hesitantly**. "Aye?"** Sara asked walking behind her register. **"Did ye meet a girl tha't worked here? Young thing-"" About nineteen, hazel eyes and a wicked streak a mile long?"** Sara asked in amusement watching him carefully. Murphy nodded his demeanor brightening considerably. **"Aye."** Murphy agreed**. "But how did you know?"** He muttered in confusion causing her to gain a sly grin. **"Jez told me someone would come looking for her. I had a feeling it'd be you.."** Murphy's frowns deepened. How exactly had Jezra known all of this would happen?

**"Could ya tell me where she is?" **Sara shook her head mischief clear in her eyes. "**Why not!?"** The Irishmen demanded, minding his tongue. His mother had taught him not to swear in front of ladies...and he did listen most of the time. Sara picked up a keychain studying it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world**. "Because she also told me not to tell."**

**"Tis important I find her!"** He said in protest. Sara eyed him and smirked. **"No I can't do that."** Murphy opened his mouth to say something else, but Sara beat him to it placing the keychain down. **" But I tell ya what I can do for you, looking a bit hungry there Murphy. I know a lovely women who'd feed ya'. Ms. Collins, I'm sure ya know."** He jerked his head back confused, he wasn't hungry at all where was she going with this? But Sara wasn't finished and continued**. "Of course you'd have some company. She watches a little boy, awfully sweet names Eli, He's usually there until his sister picks him up. "** She finished giving him a pointed look. Murphy nodded suppressing a large grin.

**"Aye I'm feeling a bit hungry, thank ye Sara.."** Waltzing to the door he gave her one last nod of thanks and she winked.

* * *

Peaking over the magazine stand Sara watched Murphy take the route to Ms. Collins apartment. Slipping out her phone she dialed and waited, hearing her answer Sara grinned. **"Aye he's on the way." "Very good." **Sara nodded even though Ms. Collins couldn't see her. **"Now remember, Jez told Eli not to make it easy. "** The old woman laughed on the other end extremely pleased. **"Oh I do love this game!"**

Grinning Sara had to agree. **"Sara…Jezra wants to know if you see a black car following him still?"** Going back to the window Sara scanned the people quickly spotting Murphy just as he and a black car following a few feet away disappeared from site. **"Aye tell'er it's still there." "I will and have a good day dear."** Hanging up she took off her vest balling it up and throwing it at Ed. **"Hey Ed! I quit!"** She thought she'd never said more glorious words.

Ed sputtered in shock. **"You can't just quit!"** Sara scoffed. **"I just did!"** She said haughtily walking out the door. Looking in both directions she headed toward McGinty's where Doc was kind enough to give her a job; better company and pay. Better than a perverted boss and an ugly vest.


	9. Saol

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saints, because if I did well...lets not get into that neh?**

**Chapter nine: Let's make a deal...**

* * *

Murphy looked around the abandoned park searching for a familiar figure. Through all the stuff he'd done today it lead him here where supposedly Jezra was waiting for him. This park was well hidden, behind some old abandoned buildings that were covered in graffiti.

It was dark now, had been for about a half an hour. It was pretty unbelievable he'd been out a whole day looking for her. Connor would undoubtedly be worried. It usually didn't take a day to find a decent pack of smokes. It was odd to be without his twin but it was important he found Jezra. Why it was so important he didn't know. After the sly clue from Sara, the many questions of Ms. Collins and Eli's little test he should be able to find the girl

Squinting his eyes slightly he searched for Jezra within the shadows. But all he could hear was the creak of the rusted swing set just beyond the sandbox. Searching the shadows more thoroughly for her, he paused as his name drifted through the park. **"Murphy..."** It sounded more like a breathless whisper loud enough so he could hear it but the voice was unmistakable. But the creak of the swing had him walking toward the old swing set the sounds of the rusted chain confirming his belief that Jezra was there.

Sure enough there she was, perched on the seat of the swing her legs crossed as she was bathed in the light of the moon she was watching so fondly. Walking up behind her he carefully grabbed the rusted chains putting a stop to her idly swinging. **"Finally found me?"** She asked softly grabbing the chain right under his hands as she leaned her head back. Her lips curled in at the corners pulling her painted lips into a teasing smile. Murphy gave her a crooked smile and spoke**. "You're more trouble than I thought..."** He told her teasingly and Jezra laughed softly and shook out her bronze colored hair. **"At least you're thinking of me, mission accomplished." **Murphy stilled his eyes widening slightly not expecting that answer. **"Are ye teasing or tryna' seduce me.."** Jezra stood up turning as she placed her hands on his that were still grasping the chain. Looking up at him from under her bangs she smiled and gave a half shrug**. "Maybe both..."** Pulling away she allowed her finger tips to brush against the back of his hand as she took a step back.

They were silent as Murphy offered no other words not sure how exactly he should react to that, while Jezra offered no other words in explanation. Finally she spoke with the tilt of her head. **"You have questions?" **Murphy nodded in return pushing the swing out of his way as he stepped forward. **"Aye..."** Jezra smiled, but it didn't seem to fully reach her eyes as she held her arms wide open. **"Ask me anything..." **The girl invited and Murphy already knew his first question**. "Did you kill those men..." "I did." **Jezra answered without hesitation but she watched him closely reading all his expressions as she answered**. "Why?"** He demanded taking an unconscious step toward her.

But Jezra didn't move only crossed her arms, which she'd dropped to her sides once he asked his first question**. "To help you of course. I warned you Murphy. Rocco put you in danger and I could not allow that. " "What did you do?"** He questioned quietly. Jezra ripped off her necklace and thrust out the chain, the two rings on the end clinking together as they swung back and forth from the jerky movements they'd been through.

Murphy stared at the two rings with both awe and slight confusion. Although from the hard look in Jezra's eyes these two rings had been more of a curse than some pretty jewelry. Jezra and Murphy both stared at the two rings on the end of the chain, before Murphy asked a question that had weighed heavily on his mind**. "Why are you the Sinner?"** He asked quietly, taking a small step forward.

Taking his small step forward as an invitation, she walked forward in slow calculating steps slipping the chain back over her head letting it rest on her chest without hiding them again. She stopped when she was no more than a breath away from him**. "My uncle is a priest...or..was a priest should be more accurate. He used to watch over my brother you know..."** Her voice sounded bitter even to her own ears as she began but plowed through her story as best she could to answer his question. **"My brother was five years older than me. Stayed with my uncle for twenty years...I really thought he was going to become a priest but...I could never really see him in a church speaking sermons and whatnot...it just never seemed to suit him. "** Murphy furrowed his brows in confusion not sure where exactly she was taking this. So he tried to voice his question again**. "But why are ye the..."** But he stopped as she placed a finger on his lips, and she smiled slowly taking her eyes off his lips to trail up to his eyes. **"Shh..."** Jezra crooned wrapping an arm around his neck, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip. He took in a shallow breath, already he could feel his heart thumping faster against his chest. But she did nothing more than that before she spoke again**. "Listen Murphy...you've got to listen..."** She chided and he nodded slowly feeling the weight her tale carried, knowing he had to remain silent until she finished he curled an arm around her waist.

**"But of course, that's not what my father had in mind. "** Jezra continue. **"He saw my brother as a Saint, something he hated. But me...I was his favorite. He hoped I would look like my mother, temptation in and of itself He used to say." **She murmured as Murphy tightened his grip around her waist. Jezra smiled darkly as she leaned in, brushing her lips against his bottom lip in slow sensual kisses as Murphy leaned down capturing her lips with his tilting her head back to kiss her deeply her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket enjoying the way his lips meshed with hers as she willingly tilted her head back allowing him to dominate her mouth bending her to his will. Until she broke it, turning her head away allowing them to catch their breath slowing down their shallow breathing. **"Let me finish..."** She breathed against his mouth as she turned back to press her lips to his once more. Pulling away she backed up turning back to the swings, Murphy following closely behind until the rusted swing was between them again.

**"He taught me to kill when I was nine. The perfect age to begin...had to learn it early to master it, my father always said."** Jezra told him, keeping her dark eyes locked with his. "His perfect little assassin and paired with my brother, I was absolutely lethal." Murphy watched her face, how it smoothed out into a cold mask, he could practically feel her drifting back to that time; remembering. He fought the urge to push the only barrier between them away and kiss the look right off her face. His hands clenched into fists inside the safety of his pockets. How could a Da do that to his daughter? He'd never known his own, but he knew no little gal' should be in the killing business. To messy for such sweet angels.

**"But Demetri didn't like the killings. He resented my father and thought the jobs he gave me would cause the corruption of my soul. "** Jezra said with a wry smile before switching her gaze to Murphy, raising her gloved hand to press to his cheek. **"I'm a Sinner...because I was made to enjoy it..."** She whispered leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth, the hair from his mustache scratching her soft lips just before she pulled away**. "That's what he taught me."** Murphy stared at her silently. Her story was certainly unbelievable. But he had no idea who her father really was. She'd neglected to say that information, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask that bastards name. Although, maybe he should ask his name then him and Connor can do something to help him along his repenting. Though he felt for sure some parts were missing.

Something still confused him. It made no sense as to why her father would just want his kids to start becoming assassins. It didn't add up. Something was missing, something important. The missing info was slightly irritating and he expressed this as he growled out**. "This makes no fuckin' sense. Why you..."** His voice grew quiet, his eyes heavy with his outburst as his breath. **"Why did it have to be you..." He said quietly. Jezra frowned slightly and shrugged. "I was good at it..." "But why you?"** He repeated tossing out the words one by one, slow and deliberate. **"Why not just your brother? Why both of you?" "Because we didn't count!"** She snapped pushing away from the swings. Stalking around them she got right in his face narrowing her eyes. Pointing a finger she poked him right in the chest backing him up as she did so**. "My mother was full Irish, my Father Italian. His family didn't approve of her, let alone her children. He needed a use for us if he didn't want my mother sent away from him and shipped off to God knows where. And of course he wanted to keep her; he loved his mistress far too much...so my uncle devised a use for us alright."** She scoffed and pushed him down on the rusted old slide.

Murphy fell back, looking up at her wearily knowing she was far from done. Now things were making sense. There were just a few more pieces to this puzzle. And he wasn't even sure why he had to solve it. Jezra huffed angrily**. "According to my uncle, God sent him a message. We could be used to...make the competition disappear. Being a powerful Don, he always had enemies. Always. So the prospect of doing away with the competition and keeping his mistress was like finding a gold mine."** She shook her head, bronze hair flying everywhere the disgust for the men she labeled father and uncle in name only. The only names she could say without using their real names, but even these titles were too good for them**. "He could have the best assassin's on his side...what bullshit.."** Jezra said, feeling the bitter sting behind her eyes she hadn't felt since Demetri's casket had lowered into the ground. But she knew well no tears would brush across her cheeks, and that was fine. She had no more tears to shed.

She glanced over her shoulder as he questioned her. **"You told me your brother was dead..."** Murphy cut through the silence. Jezra sighed and nodded. **"He is..." "Why?"** She relaxed back into her usual mix of laid back and seductive. Turning back around she smiled slowly, all the anger gone. **"So full of questions..."** Jezra purred and Murphy couldn't help but be fascinated by the way her eyes darkened turning a sultry mix of fire**. "Aye, suppose I do..."** He answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. **"I don't mind..."** She purred and Murphy leaned back as she crawled on top of him, the glint in her eyes had him slightly nervous but chalk full of anticipation. **"I don't mind..."** Jezra assured him, perched on top of him and Murphy started praying the ol' slide beneath them would hold up.

She took off her gloves, the moment oddly sensual as she pulled up one finger at a time, slipping off the black leather as her lips curled up into a slow smile. **"What do you want from me?"** Jezra questioned softly, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip as she'd done earlier. Murphy shook his head slowly, and answered. **"I don't know..."** She tapped his lips, and Murphy smirked up at her. **"Maybe I should be asking what ye want from me..."** She dipped her head, a curtain of bronze falling around them, creating an even darker canopy than night around them. Leaning down, he tilted his head up brushing their lips together almost teasingly. **"No more than you're willing to give."** Murphy chuckled and eyed her wondering why this came so natural with the brunette**. "More trouble than I thought..."** He teased her and she grinned, sliding her hands down his chest as she sat up. **"At least you're thinking about me..."**

There was a small pause as they kept their positions, neither interested in moving although they both silently prayed the slide wasn't as old and rusted as it looked. Neither felt like attending the hospital. Murphy searched her face, trying to imagine what exactly she'd been through. Such a little girl taking up the business of killing when she should be playin' with dolls or whatever little girls did. He couldn't even picture what it would be like if Connor died. 'Connor' Murphy thought with a frown. He'd left angry early this morning. Conn was worried no doubt, but he didn't want to leave Jezra here. **"Connor's probably wondering where I am...**" He told her finally breaking the silence as he reached up pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. **"Left him angry this morning cause he didn't believe me when I said it was ye'." **Jezra smirked slightly; pleased she'd fooled the older brother. Not exactly the reaction he was looking for until he motioned her to get up so he could start back to the apartment he called home for the moment. But her hand on his chest, pushing him back down stopped him. **"Don't let Rocco go with you on your next hit."** She told him quietly and that serious mask was back on her face, painting over the playful smile he preferred to curl up on her lips. Murphy froze and looked up at her in surprise. How the hell did she know about the next hit? They'd only spoke about it the night before.

**"He's dangerous Murphy, they'll be looking for him so keep him hidden."** Jezra said as Murphy shook his head. **"I can't control'em."** He shrugged and Jezra gazed down at him thoughtfully. **"Try. Your already in deep enough.." **Murphy scowled and raised his hands. **"What do ya suppose I do?"** The Peccatore was smirking at him now, with a wicked glint in her eyes. **"Spend the night with me...and I'll keep him safe."**

* * *

Connor didn't sleep well last night. Actually he didn't sleep at all, just sat on the couch smoking through packs (including his emergency fourth pack.) to calm his nerves as he stared blankly at the wall. It was weird to have that Murphy was not around, his usual loud self and morning routine. But he didn't come home last night. And he didn't find him at his usual places. But he didn't get the feeling his brother was in danger. Connor had decided to wait up for him all the same. Rocco too, until he passed out at the table and at some point fell on the floor.

He stared off, biting his lips in between cigarettes only taking a moment to refocus his eyes on the smashed clock, and from what he could see through the cracks it was nine fifteen and he felt like shit. Standing he stretched out his arms and the stiff muscles of his legs before hearing the door unlock and a grinning Murphy waltz through, his hair slightly damp looking happier than he had in a long while. None of the momentary joy or the content that was usually displayed but downright happy. **"Where the fuck'of' you've been?"** Connor growled and Murphy shrugged.

**"Was out."** Was his only answer. Connor raised a brow. **"Wit'who?"** He countered Murphy, and his brother's grin only widened. **"Now that is a question..."** He chuckled walking toward his room just as Rocco woke up. **"Eh Murph.."** Rocco groaned rubbing his eyes pushing his long hair out of his face, squinting up at his Irish friend. **"What's up?"** Murphy smirked picking up one of the small pillows and tossing it at him, walking toward his room. Rocco looked at Connor, after removing the pillow from his face. **"What's up with him?"** Connor stared at their bedroom door, ignoring the question and following his brother. **"What's with them..."** He yawned.

Connor walked in as Murphy was slipping off his shirt, he crossed his arms. **"Really Murphy, where tha fuck were ya'?"** Connor questioned nodding his head as he stayed just inside the door way. Murphy rolled his eyes and paused once he had his shirt off, tossing it on the bed **"Over me Lady's place, **_**Ma.**_**"** He mocked kicking off his boots. Standing, Murphy tried to walk around his bed to the pile of clean clothes. But Connor blocked his path laying a hand on his brothers shoulder. **"You don't have a gal."** Murphy brushed past him and smirked cockily. **"Do now."** He told him as he picked up his shirt slipping it over his head easily as he grabbed a pair of jeans.

**"What the hell do you mean?"** Connor snapped as he followed Murphy back out of the room back where Rocco was. **"What I mean dear brother..."** Murphy said with a grin his eyes sparking in mirth**. "Is exactly what I said." **Chuckling he snagged a coke off the table, snapping the tab and gulping it down. Rocco sat up straight nodding. **"Yo Murph you doin alright?"** He questioned as Murph jumped onto the couch next to him. **"Sound as an Irish pound."** Murph assured nodding his head and taking another swing of his soda. Connor dragged over one of the chairs near the table before sitting down, still slightly pissed off at the confusion surrounding this. Connor cleared his throat trying to get his brother's attention. "**Roc told me about this place called the Sin Bin."** Murphy slowly took the can from his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. **"Aye.."** He said nodding for Connor to continue**. "We're going to hit it tonight."** Connor explained and Roc grinned and pumped his fist. **"I'm so ready for this shit man.."** Murphy glanced at him. **"So I guess that means Roc's comin'?" "Oh hell yeah I'm going with you guys! I just said I'm fucking ready fo this shit!" **He chuckled messing up Murphy's hair.

Murphy rolled his eyes. **"Oh stuff it ya' dumb wap."** He said with a grin punching Rocco in the shoulder. **"Then tonight we'll do it.." "**_**Oh hell yeah!"**_

* * *

They slipped in from the back door, looking around the back room. Nothing, much they needed. A few costumes and make up lying around. Although Connor was pleased it was empty. It wouldn't alert any of the occupants what was going on. **"Alright, get yer masks on..."** Connor said waving behind him as Murphy and Rocco slipped on their masks. Murphy looked at Rocco and nearly burst out laughing. **"What the fuck are you wearing?"** Rocco scowled through the hat, turned mask on his head. **"What? I thought it'd be cool if I made my own shit you know..." "Ya look like a fucking cartoon character..."** Murphy snickered and Rocco scowled punching him in the arm, causing Murphy to punch him in the gut.

**"Knock it off you two..."** Connor growled as he opened the door a crack to look in. No one but a dancer was out and about. The music, some techno beat, thumped through the place hiding the creek of the door as he opened it. **"Go!"** Connor snapped and Rocco went right for the Dancer grabbing her and pulling her against him. Covering her mouth as she tried to scream he placed the gun against her temple**. "Shut up! Shut the Fuck up! I'm not here to kill you; I'm going to kill all of those fuckers."** Rocco told her as he pointed the gun at the surrounding booths. The dancer obviously frightened finally fainted in his arms, her brown eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell limp in his arms. Rocco laid her on the couch as Murphy and Connor said their prayer. He watched in awe and fascination as the two shot up the booths, they finally split up going to the remaining ones. Rocco held up his gun getting ready to take out his own guy when the dancer caught his eye.

Pretty thing she was, all smooth golden skin and long messy black curls splayed across the red velvet of the couch. Her form mostly uncovered except for what the small black and gold genie outfit she wore covered. Rocco licked his lips unconsciously switching the gun between his hands, as his beady eyes fell to the small golden tie nestled in between the unconscious woman's breasts. He knew one small tug and the cloth would come undone revealing her to his eyes. Reaching down, he bit his tongue as it peeked between his lips. But just as his fingers made contact with the ties, the cold steel of a gun against his temple had him freezing and looking up right into dark hazel eyes. **"Don't. **_**Fucking**_**. Think about it."** Jezra growled and Rocco straightened up backing away with his hands held up in surrender. "**Umm...guys..."** Roc called nervously, glancing toward the booths he knew the brothers were in.

Connor and Murphy appeared at the same time in one of the booths before them. **"What!?"** Before Jezra caught their attention, dressing in a leather skirt and another corset done with toxic green ribbons. Her all black outfit was finished off with a leather jacket and ankle high boots. "**Hello boys..."** Jezra greeted through dark purple covered lips, her eyes shining in mischief before she blew Murphy a kiss. **"Jez? Is that you?"** Connor asked momentarily struck stupid by the brunettes appearance**. "Oi Jezra..."** Murphy called with a grin. **"Yer suppose'ta be protecting him, not blowing his fucking brains out..."** Jezra pouted and put her gun away**. "Not like he has any anyways..."** She sniffed looking at Rocco disdainfully. Rocco looked back and forth in confusion**. "Will someone explain to me who the fuck this broad is and what the fuck is going on?!"** Connor nodded. **"Aye, sounds like a plan."**

Jezra rolled her eyes surveying the place they'd just hit. **"How about you guys finish up here first. Before the cops come..." **She pointed out and Murphy nodded hitting Connor in the gut with a nod. They disappeared and the prayer could be heard again as they finished off the scum in booth number four. Rocco was about to follow when Jezra grabbed his arm. **"Not you."** Rocco frowned but Jezra only smiled sweetly keeping a firm grip on him. He stared her down**. "Why not." "Because you're an idiot and I can't help you if you're a moving target."** Rocco scowled and pushed her away. **"I can handle myself.."**

Jezra snorted but noticed a small sound...sounded like.._'Footsteps."_ She thought as she whipped out her gun, grabbing Rocco and pulling him by the front of his shirt down to the ground. **"Get down."** The door whipped open and Jezra fired a few rounds into a large man. He probably was the night manager and had heard the commotion. Either way he was dead now. Connor and Murphy scrambled from the booth in a tangle of arms, legs, pennies and swear. "**Relax guys..."** Jezra said coolly, straightening from her crouch and putting her gun away looking at the body as she took a step closer. Taking out her lighter she smirked. **"This one is mine."**

Rocco stared at her in awe; slowly a smirk donned his scruffy face. **"She's helping me out? Oh fuck yeah..." **He said lustfully and Murphy slapped him upside his head**. "That's my girl Roc. I'll fuckin kill you if ya touch her." **He warned and Rocco held up his hands. **"Jeez man.."** Jezra stood up once she was finished and looked between them rolling her eyes. **"Let's get out of here before the cops come."** Connor nodded, his face still twisted in disbelief even as Murphy pulled her closer to peck her lips quickly. Jezra winked. **"Later. Come on...**


	10. Bas

**Chapter 10: Old Friends..**

* * *

Sitting in the back of a small Chinese Restaurant, three pairs of eyes stared down the only female of the group, even though she didn't seem to be paying attention. As she raised the tea cup to her lips she took in the decorations about, noticing the black and red patterns on the lanterns suspended by a small almost invisible string from the ceiling. Sipping at the tea unhurriedly Jezra turned to look at her three companions, shooting a wink at Murphy which had him flushing slightly with a covering scoff as he lifted the small tea cup and drank from it unceremoniously smirking slightly. Connor and Rocco shifted in slight disbelief, sharing the same confused look.

Finally it was Rocco who broke the slightly uncomfortable silence as he pointed at Jezra ignoring the teacup he just knocked over**. "So let me get this straight…"** Picking up a chuck of bread he bit into it, pointing the piece at her as he chewed the other half in his mouth as he spoke**. "You stalked me and Murphy all the way to the lounge, and then when we got the fuck out of there you walked in a shot it up?"** The Italian questioned swallowing and shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth.

Jezra gave a small wry smile as she fixed the cup he knocked over, pouring herself more tea. **"Well yes, I guess that's the short version of it…" **She answered with a shrug. **"But I'd prefer it if you didn't use stalk, it's such an…overused term. I'd refer to it as keeping a tab on something important.** Connor raised a brow glancing at his younger brother who was staring at the girl across from him. **"So He's important…"** Connor questioned as Murph ginned speaking as well. **"Yer Stalkin me?" "So you're stalking him…"** Rocco concluded and Jezra rolled her eyes. Men, they all had one track minds. Stalking…where did they get this stuff?

**"No I'm not stalking you. I'm not obsessive…"** Connor frowned waving down the waiter to give a quick order, then turned back to Jezra. **"I want ta know the whole story now galya."** Jezra hummed, musing to herself quietly to see if she really wanted to repeat everything a second time. Glancing up at Murphy, who was nibbling on his nails nodded in encouragement. Sighing she pulled up the chain**. "Sure…why not." **Pulling off the necklace she handed it over to Connor, letting him inspect the two rings on the end, Rocco hanging over his shoulder trying to get a good look. Jezra sat back nodding as the man brought out their food. And why not? They were the only ones in this place this time of night. **"My father is a powerful man…"** And so she began again to tell the story, repeating everything she'd told Murphy. Well…maybe not everything. The MacManus brothers listened intently, as did Rocco who furrowed his brows wondering why this sounded so familiar.

* * *

Papa Joe paced his office eagerly as he waited for the old man to enter. Augustus Distephano, former Yakavetta under boss entered a small man in his late sixties gray hair slicked back and dark eyes glaring out coldly. Retired he may be, but he still held the same power he had when he was one of the Yakavetta underbosses. His small frame, engulfed by the soft brown suit he wore looked almost smaller as he sat in one of the large leather chairs in the corner his cane resting across his lap as he stared at Papa Joe coldly.

**"Fuck you."** Were the only words he uttered as Papa Joe sighed slumping down in the chair next to him. **"I am in some deep shit here Augusts."** The old man rolled his eyes dismissing the worried words of the boss with a wave of his hand, accompanied by a 'Bah' as he turned to the small table next to him uncapping the crystal to pour himself a drink. **"It's true!"** The Yakavetta boss defended pouring himself a drink and downing it with a loud hiss as he finished it slamming the cup down.

**"These damn Saints fuckers killing us one by one, the ragazzio missing and still alive. He alone could dismantle the whole east coast if he turns states evidence. And now Santo and Peccatore back from the dead…serious shit!"** He argued running a hand over his balding head feeling the frustration and anger getting out of hand. Usually he would let it take its course. But he wanted something from Auguste and yelling and screaming at the old man wouldn't do. Instead he reached into his pocket pulling out an envelope, tossing it down between them allowing the bills to spill out.

Casually the retired boss picked up the envelope, closing it and stuffing it in the pocket inside his suit jacket.** "So what do you need from me?"** He asked bringing the glass to his lips sipping slowly. Papa Joe when silent in his last moment of deliberation before nodding to himself picking up the glass and said. **"I need Il Duce." **The old man snorted putting down the glass turned his cold eyes to Papa Joe. **"Listen kid, this Duke? Really? He's like…" "A fucking ghost I know, I know all the stories you and papa use to say."** Standing up the Don paced back and forth irritably. **"It doesn't matter. He's the one I want for the job."**

Auguste shrugged**. "Just be sure you want him, very dangerous."** Scoffing he stood gripping his cane tightly as he set it on the ground pushing himself up. **"More than stories follow that one remember that."** Walking to the door he paused at the bookshelf as Papa Joe watched eagerly waiting to see if the man would tell him. Auguste placed another envelope on the bookshelf, having had a feeling this would be the reason the Don called him out of retirement. **"That's where you'll find him."** Walking out the door, he closed it behind him shaking his head. **"Kids these days…"** The old man sighed walking slowly down the hall.

In the study, Papa Joe had already snatched up the envelope greedily moving quickly to the phone.

* * *

Connor nodded as Jezra finished talking; admiring the galya as she drank from her class of water taking in all that she'd told them. It was kind of amazing how a girl cared for Eli, Sara and Ms. Collins could represent that darker side of his and Murphy's work.

They didn't kill for the fun of it, or to see blood spilt but to protect the innocents. She admitted to being trained to enjoy it. To seduce and kill, lavishing in the power that it gave her the rush of adrenaline. But Jezra drew the line, focusing her attention on those that needed her. Apparently as her father had reminded her constantly she admitted, that had been her one and only fault. Twas' a lot to think over.

Murphy bounced his leg impatiently feeling restless all of a sudden. It was both an annoyance and a godsend no one had asked about the deal the two had made, even if it wasn't really a deal. She was his now. All that pent up emotion was working itself out for itself. It wasn't love, he was sure. But it could very well shift into it quickly and that worried him slightly. Love? He wasn't so sure about that one.

But he was damn possessive already, and had almost punched Rocco a couple of time with the suggestive comments He'd made. Good thing Connor was being his shield. He couldn't hit Connor without starting a fight in the middle of the restaurant. Although his attention was drawn to the ringing of her phone.

Jezra quickly slipped out her prepaid phone and smirked at the number**. "I'll meet you out front boys.."** She said tossing her half of the bill on the table, as she stood and made her way out the door.

* * *

Leaning casually against a street lamp and answered the phone knowing it was important since he'd called her right back. **"Hello…"** She answered sweetly, her lips already curling into a smirk as she held the phone away from her ears listening to the man on the other end yell. **"Six years! Six years Jez. Why now? Why after all this time?" **Believing Duffy's tirade was finished for the moment by the heavy breathing from the pause, she finally answered. **"I had to."** Jezra said firmly wondering if she had to pull the phone away from her ear again before a heavy sigh sounded. **"Just tell me you're not calling out the Saints…"** He sounded tired; Jezra realized it was probably from this case especially since the boys were leaving practically no evidence**. "Calling them out?"** She questioned trying to keep the grin out of her voice as she said. **"No, I'm **_**helping**_** them out…"**

**"What!"** Oh the tirade had begun again. Amused she listened as he ranted once more.** "Damnit Jez! Six years ago was bad enough! The FBI is all over this and Allen's is nothing compared to this guy. He'll figure it out…" **Jezra smiled fondly. **"Guess you'll have to be careful, huh?" "And how do you know I'm helping this time.."** Duffy questioned her and Jezra laughed softly looking in through the window to see the boys standing and shrugging on their coats, obviously in deep conversation**. "Because you love me, of course."** Duffy groaned from the other end**. "I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass."** Jezra turned serious as the boys approached.

**"Really Duffy…please be careful."** Another pause and Jezra waited anxiously as the boys finally filed out to the sidewalk. **"You too Jez…be careful.."** She smiled, nodding her head even if he couldn't see. **"I will…got to go."**

* * *

Duffy stared at his phone with a sigh. Actually it was his extra phone, a prepaid one Jezra handed him with her number already inside marked as 'Jez'. It was safer, for the both of him. This way, in case Jezra ever had to toss the phone at the scene any records for the phone would show another number and not his own so he was free from any ties to the criminal**. "Christ Jez…"** He murmured stuffing the phone in his pocket looking at the pictures sprawled all over his desk.

Eyeing the two pictures from the file he'd placed on top he examined the brands on the wrist of the vic. Running a hand through his hair he tossed the picture back on the desk. With Demetri gone he knew Jezra was doing both the marks. Closing it he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Standing he scrambled the pictured back into the file wondering if he should destroy some of them when Greenly walked in. **"Hey we…is that the file Smecker was asking about?"**

Duffy nodded tossing it back down as Greenly walked closer. **"Hey..you mind if I give Smecker the folder?"** He asked eagerly and Duffy stared at him oddly. Greenly probably wanted to do something to get Smecker off his back. "Yeah sure whatever Green beans…"

**"Oh fuckin blow me."** Greenly muttered picking up the file as Duffy chuckled. **"Oh right, we're all heading out.." "What?" **Duffy asked glancing at the clock; it was about 9:30 pm. He just got off the phone with Jezra. How could they hit a place that fast? Unless… oh great. **"Where?"** Duffy demanded pulling on his trench coat.

Greenly jerked his thumb behind him**. "Looks like the Saints hit the Sin bin, and those other two ah..Santo and whatever hit a known drug spot a couple blocks down…"** Duffy nodded walking around him as he headed for one of the cars to get down to the**.. "Wait, where is Smecker gunna be?"** Greenly tilted his head and Duffy almost ripped his hair out. Now was not the time for an infamous greenly moment**. "Right."** Greenly snapped finally remembering.** "The Sin Bin. Dolly said he's questioning the girl that was on last night.."** Walking out of the room Greenly was still talking about God knows what and Duffy scowled grabbing his notebook. **"And it all comes back to bite me in the ass…"**

* * *

Jezra noticed the dark expressions on all the boys' faces as they walked down the street. Putting a hand out to get them to stop, she tilted her head gazing at each of them before speaking. **"You all looked like you were planning something in there. " "Aye." **Connor nodded as Rocco, much to Murphy's annoyance (if the scowl was anything to go by), slid right next to Jezra tossing an arm over her shoulders. **"Yeah this really sick fuck."** He explained as they started off once more to the boys' apartment. Waving his free arm around as he spoke he continued. **" Had to drive him to a job once, guy doesn't say a word the whole fucking way. Then he takes out the whole family…I'm talking the whole family, kids hell not even the fucking dog was spared. "**

Rocco shuddered remembering the cold blue eyes that didn't even blink as they tossed the bodies in a dumpster and lit it, watching them burn. Jezra smiled slightly, casually removing his hand from her shoulders. **"I see...well, looks like you gentlemen have your next hit. As much as I'd love to stick around for the night…I've got to go."** Turning around she was stopped by Murphy who reached out to grab her arm pulling her firmly up against him. Jezra smiled and wrapped one leather clad arm around his waist.

**"Want me ta walk ya home?"** He questioned softly glancing up to see Rocco grumbling under his breath and Connor watching curiously. Turning his attention back to her as the tips of his ears turned pink he noticed her head shaking. **"Such a gentlemen…"** She murmured sliding a hand up to cup the side of his face as she leaned up to press a few soft kisses along his jaw. **"No thank you…I've got it handled tonight...and you need to be around for their planning.."** She said with a wink getting a small chuckle from Murph.

Noticing the glance he sent up to his brother and best friend, Jezra smiled slightly placing a hand on his chest. **"You don't have to Murph…"** She told him softly well aware of the inner battle he was going over in his head**. 'But I want ta.."** He told her after a moment, tangling his hand in her hair as he tilted her head back slightly as she looked up at him smirking before she parted her lips in anticipation.

And she certainly wasn't disappointed as he lips slowly worked over hers pulling her into a passionate kiss as she purred in delight wrapping an arm around his neck pressing her lips firmly back against his. A part of her couldn't help but be pleased at the emotion he was pouring into the kiss as his grip on her tightened as he dominated her mouth with his own and she let him pleased to be taken over by this one. It wasn't love…but it could very well turn into it. And that was fine with her. She could take it all; his mission and his heated kisses. She could take it, live it, and love him…and she would. From the way he kissed her, demanding and rough…he was thinking along the same lines.

Locked in this embrace until, regretfully they both needed to pull back Jezra smiled brightly pecking his lips untangling herself from him as she winked. "Be safe." Crossing the street they all watched as she casually ducked down a side street the click on her boots fading into the darkness before Murph could bring himself to tear his eyes away. What he met had him licking his lip nervously as he took out a cigarette to see Connor smirking at him as Rocco held a sour look knowing that galya was off limits now. _'Damn right she was.._' He thought smugly as he smirked around the cigarette sitting between his lips as he pulled out his lighter. But Connor's smirk had him edgy and he knew**.. "So what exactly was the deal you two made…"** Connor questioned and Murphy groaned. He knew it.

* * *

Jezra sighed pulling her leather jacket around her tightly, as she shivered looking down at her skirt and fishnets. Yeah she should have gone with pants or at least some shorts. This leather skirt was drafty. Well aside from the drafty leather skirt she was wearing, Jezra could say she honestly didn't find walking home scary in the least. Well probably because it had to do with she was train in the art of killing people. Yeah, that could possibly have to do with it.

But now that she was walking down the dark streets, noticing all the dark shadowy spots a person could hide without being seen. **"I should have taken him up on that offer…Could have had a lot of fun in some of these spots." **She pouted, curling her hands tighter in her pockets trying to keep some warmth in the cold appendages. Glancing up hearing some laughing, Jezra mentally groaned spotting four guys hanging around the back door of a night club, obviously hammered**. "And the night keeps getting better…"** Jezra muttered, trying to cram her neck down into her jacket to shield herself from their view.

They didn't seem to see her though (thankfully) so she just kept walking, until one of their beer bottles was rolling toward her. Knowing she was suffering from a case of bad luck, Jezra figured she better face it head on and beat it dead before something else happen. Stopping it with the tip of her boots, she rolled it back to him careful not to break the glass as she kicked it.

One stepped forward, and in the neon glow of the light she could make out curly blonde hair. That seemed to be all since the rest of him was shadow cast as he bent down to grab the beer. **'Hey thanks!"** He called, dark eyes searching the shadows for the one who returned his precious drink. **"No problem."** Jezra muttered barely loud enough for him to hear as she kept walking, ducking her head.

Only for him to grab her arm and pull her against him. But Jezra was quicker, taking her knife out and pressing the cold steel against his neck. **"Let go…"** She hissed a malicious glint entering her eyes silently telling him she had no problem ending his wasteful existence. But the man only chuckled and Jezra nearly groaned aloud as he spoke**. "Hey Jez, been a while."** The only thing that changed was her tightening her grip on the knife. **"Ethan…" **The girl greeted sourly. Not seeming to notice her tone Ethan nodded pleased shaking his head to toss the blonde curls from his eyes.

Luckily the men behind him seemed to ignore what was going on between the two as Ethan continued to keep her arm hostage. Lifting his other hand he ran it over her hair gently**. "Good you remember me…"** He said quietly grinning. Jezra growled, narrowing her eyes. **"Good to you maybe…"**

Chuckling, Ethan curled an arm around her waist pulling her closer as his hands slid over her leather covered bottom pressing her tightly against him and Jezra shivered in disgust as he leaned down to her ear. **"Yeah but we did have fun…"** Jezra kept her posture still, fighting the bile that rose up in her throat. **"There was nothing fun about that order…and that's all it was."** She told him looking off to the side. Now she really wished she did have Murphy walk her. If anything, at least to cuddle against him to get the feel of this prick off of her.

**"An order I enjoyed doing."** Ethan said with a leering smirk causing her hand to twitch as she resisted the urge to punch him hard in the mouth. **"Be lucky I didn't kill you for that…" **She hissed and Ethan snorted. **"You could or Elena would have died."** Pushing him away finally Jezra slipped her knife away knowing if she needed it, it was in reach**. "Elena died anyways."**

Ethan stumbled back, falling onto a crate as he glared his fingers curling into fists before he smoothed out and scoffed hunching over as he put his elbows on his knees. **"I don't know why your being like this. You enjoyed every second of it."** Jezra raised a brow crossing her arms**. "What all forty five seconds of it? That's called being a good actress Ethan. I knew exactly what to do to get you off so I could get the fuck out of there…"** With the dull truthful sound of her words, Ethan looked at her in disbelief, flushing as the guys howled and hooted, obviously paying attention now.

To say face, Ethan snorted. **"Boss knows your back?"** Seeing her stiffen the blond smirked triumphantly knowing he'd caught her**. "Bet he doesn't…hey guys…Jezra's back. We've certainly missed her right?"** As they hollered more in greeting at the now familiar sight of their old associate through the drunken haze they were in, Jezra cocked her hip out to the side unamused as her hand rested on her waist. **"I left my mark."** Jezra finally said much to Ethan's obvious disappointment.

Growling he stood up, crossing his hands and tossing them out. **"Without the saint your nothing."** Smirking, Jezra gave a half shrug. **"More than a package boy at least.."** Obviously hitting a nerve as the men gave a low _'oh..'_ Ethan took a menacing step forward, a knife appearing in his hand as he flicked it out. And of course, the female assassin was all too happy to poke the buttons of her father's package boy who'd been ordered to sleep with her on more than one occasion. According to her father she needed to be perfect on her seduction skills. Not that she'd been willing or even into their little sessions.

**"Oh.."** She cooed, lacing her fingers together under her chin. **"Did I hit a nerve? Not long now until your usefulness runs out…"** Seeing the menacing step he took, she giggled waiting for him to go the extra step that would allow her to end his life. How delicious. Making a gun with her right hand she pointed her index finger right at him. **"Bad man…dead man."** Ethan pointed his knife at her. **"You won't last the week Bitch." **He shouted as Jezra turned away to walk home.

Jezra, unperturbed, turned around waving her real gun this time. **"And I'll kill you myself at the end of the week." **She sang to him, happily skipping away just to piss him off further. Ethan and all the guys behind him were small time. Jezra wasn't worried about any of them trying to off her to show how big their balls had grown.

* * *

Once she was a reasonable distance away, she took out the prepaid dialing the one she'd given Murphy when he'd spent the night with her**. "Hello?"** Murph said into the phone and Jezra burst out laughing as Rocco and Connor where in the background demanding where and when had he gotten the phone. Snickering as Murphy took the phone away to yell back. **"Shut up ya dumb whops. Jez gave it ta' me. Now shut the fuck up would ya!" **The Irishman snarled before getting back on the phone.

Jezra snickered as there was some more shuffling and swearing before Murphy actually said hello again. **"Hey Murph.."** Jezra said as she looked up to see her apartment building down the street. **"I won't be able to make the next hit..."** There was a pause before he said. **"Ye, alright?"** Jezra smiled slightly as she said. "Yeah of course…why wouldn't I be?" His voiced lowered, and it was plain to see he was embarrassed. **"Don' like ye walking home by yerself."** Grinning she cooed at the cuteness before speaking in a soothing tone. **"I'm fine; I just walked in the door now."** Jezra told him, entering the slightly dumpy apartment building heading toward the stairs because the elevator was out again. Luckily Ms. Collins lived on the third floor.

**"And remember…"** Jezra added as she walked up the stairs, stopping half way up the stair case slipping off her heels and tossing the homeless women on the steps a couple bills. **"You still have to fulfill our deal…" **He chuckled deeply and Jezra paused biting her lip to hold back her smirk. Looks like they were both looking forward to fulfilling the deal again.

**"I thought I already did tha lass night galya.."** Jezra shook her head, pushing open the door to reach the third floor landing. **"Who said you were done?"** She questioned hanging up the phone as she reached apartment 309. Taking out her key, Jezra smiled to herself. Alright, so maybe the night wasn't completely bad…

* * *

_"Who said you were done.."_ Jezra voice purred through the speaker of the phone which had Murphy smirking as he closed the phone, slipping it in his pockets. Rocco walked over and fell on the couch nodding to Murph as Connor tossed them both beers from his place at the fridge. **"So what's the deal with you two man?"** Rocco questioned popping the can and taking a swig staring at Murphy waiting for an answer.

Murphy however narrowed his eyes, keeping the cold can in his hands. **"What do you mean?"** His deadly tone was enough for Connor to see Roc was trailing on dangerous territory. The older twin looked at their friends hoping that for once Rocco would do the smart thing and shut the hell up. But no such luck. Roc never was one to do the smart thing.

Rocco shrugged shaking his shaggy head as he leaned back on the couch holding the can up to his chest lazily**. "You know. I'm just asking man…you guys together or just fucking?"** He questioned under the guise of being casually. But there was eagerness in his eyes as he waited for Murphy's answer. Murphy stiffened up, his hand curling into a fist as he got ready to beat the hell out of his friend, but luckily Connor saved them both.

Walking up behind Rocco, Connor smacked him upside his head**. "Ey! Tha fuck man.."** Rocco questioned him rubbing the back of his head. **"Ey nothing. Keep yer trap shut. She obviously doesn't want ya."** Giving Connor a grateful nod, Murphy finally cracked his beer bringing it to his lips as Rocco shrugged muttering about chicks and cats. Shaking his head, Murphy headed to the kitchen table slumping down into one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Of course Roc's dumb voice was in his head, making him think. What exactly was Jezra to him? And him to her? Licking his lip he could definitely say there was something judging from the kiss. He had to admit he liked her wrapped in his arms able to keep up with his demands he pulled from her lips and body. But he still couldn't put a label on it. Did he even need to? And he still hadn't asked what she'd been doing with that damn Italian that night. Grabbing his hair he growled shaking himself. **"Fuck it.."** He said reaching for his smokes. Connor, who'd been watching from the fridge, wisely didn't question him


	11. Spéir

**Chapter 11: Are you telling me it was a senior frickin citizen?**

* * *

**"So what exactly is Yakavetta planning?"** Jezra called tilting her head slightly to spot the small machine sitting in the middle of the table; Ms. Collins and Sara were also at the table waiting patiently for Jezra to finish her conversation...and their lunch. Lifting the wooden spoon out of the simmering stew she brought it to her lips tasting some of the broth nodding to herself in satisfaction as the blend created a delightful sensation awakening all the small taste buds in her mouth. Just like Demetri taught her...

A huskier voice answered her question as she perked up in slight interest. **"Looks like Papa Joe's been having a problem with the Saints...and you to Jez. Been hitting him hard and he's trying to find a way to hit back...and unfortunately, I think he's found one." **The male on the other end hesitated; the only sound was the shuffling of papers, causing Jezra to glare evilly at the machine. She hated pauses. This was serious business they were dealing with; her ally knew better than to keep her waiting. **"Out with it Fox."** Jezra demanded, turning the pan off and putting the cover on it with a noticeable 'bang' well if Fox had been unaware of her temper, he surely wasn't now. Answering her Fox, as he was known as, complied quickly. **"Yakavetta knows what Rocco looks like, He'll just give the order to kill whoever's with him...I think you seriously need to look after your guys on this one Jez..."** Sighing as she ladled out the bowl putting them in front of Sara and Ms. Collins respectfully they smiled in thanks but Jezra paid them no mind, giving an irritated sigh as she spoke. _**"Out. With. It."**_ The irritated girl demanded quickly. **"Il Duce.."** The Fox said after an ominous pause, as if that should have her trembling in fear or looking over her shoulder. Sara certainly went wide-eyed and Ms. Collins paused, a spoon poised right before her mouth in shock. Jezra on the other hand tapped her lips thoughtfully wondering why this name sounded so familiar..

And she voiced her internal question aloud. **"Why does that seem so familiar..."** There was a noise of disbelief from the women present and the Fox over the phone who in turn replied. **"What the fuck do you mean sounds familiar!? You should be running to your boys now!" **Sara nodded in agreement suddenly looking slightly ill at the thought of such a man after the two god serving men...oh and the Italian. **"Aye..."** Sara nodded a hand holding her throat as if remembering a horror story from her youth**. "Even me Pa use ta talk about him as if he were a ghost or a dark angel here to save us from those mobsters..."** Shaking herself she looked up at Jez in confusion as the younger girl gave her another thoughtful look as if trying to figure out something on her own. **"Last I heard though...he was in jail."** She added until Jezra bobbed her head in understanding; however Fox kind of blew that notion right out of the water as he said. "**Yeah but then Yakavetta got him out. Heard there was a big move, lots of greased palms to get that guy out of the big house. Your safe Jez, you know his rules, no women and no children. But your boys might be in a bit of trouble."**

**"Where were they when you left them?"** Jezra interrupted Fox's apology, as if they had already had the funeral date set and ready to go. Well her boys were in the ground yet. And if she left now she might be able to do something about it...Calmly she stood reaching for her black leather jacket, as Sara copied her motions grabbing her own pistol and leather jacket. **"At the McAlister place, 282 Central Drive." "Thanks Fox, you're the best. Kiss you when I see you, bye!"** Jezra chirped sweetly before pressing the end call as the fox protested her going after them. But he never got a full word in before the sound of a dial tone was heard.

* * *

Il Duce waited patiently across the street for the boys to come outside. He was getting paid a lot of money for this, though he'd taken it as means to survive in this cruel evil infested world. He would not go into the house, allowing the three targets to finish off the ones hiding in the home. A cigar was brought up to his lips, his teeth firmly gripping the end as he held it there continuing to smoke the lit cigar as he waited patiently his hands crossed in front of him. The black leather outfit and dark gray beard may have looked odd on the street but no one seemed to question it as all these high-end people were probably at their nine to five jobs leaving him to clean up the world. Hearing some commotion Il Duce nodded to himself. Twas the time to start his work.

_**'And Shepard's we shall be...'**_

* * *

Rocco bounced as they made their way through the silent home having taken care of business in that back shed which was more like a hang out spot for wise guys (they'd interrupted a very close poker game apparently) and had taken down all of them, even he'd gotten one. The Adrenaline from the fight and beating the silent monster with a pool ball had left him feeling satisfied and powerful."That was the shit right there getting those fucking scumbag!" He grinned hopping up to muse with Murphy absently nodded pushing off the rowdy Italian absently his mind elsewhere. But before Rocco could comment on the fact Murphy had been really out of it, Connor spoke up. **"Aye, I told ya we'd do the guy right. Good job there Roc." **He nodded taking out his smokes and shaking the package once as a cigarette popped out of the carton. Grabbing it he put it between his lips only to look up as he lit it to see the old man dressed in black leather. The three paused, stopping short with Rocco in the lead as he stared at the man in disbelief.

With the Cigar firmly between his teeth, Il Duce opened his jacket revealing his six guns the time for confessing their sins and having the Lord judge them was upon them. Seeing the old man reaching for the guns, Rocco cursed dropping to his knees fumbling in his oversized jeans for the gun he's stuffed there. The MacManus brothers followed suit, having aimed over Rocco's shoulder only for him to drop down and they began to return fire frantically.

Everything seemed to happen to fast, Rocco dropping the bags and fumbling with his own gun as he remained on his knees his efforts to get up hindered by the pants. The old man and the brothers had fired back and forth neither of them seeming ready to give in and leave the place until the other opposing side was down for the count. But a stray bullet lodged itself in Connor's leg causing him to groan in pain his leg giving out as he fell into the bushes covering the front yard. Murphy wasn't lucky to escape the path of bullets instead one broke through the skin of his arm it fell limp to his side as he used his remaining arm to hold up the gun to keep firing.

**"Hey!"** Someone screamed at the top of their lungs, and they all froze recognizing it as a female voice, Sara and Jezra appearing as they jumped in front of Rocco and Murphy as Connor had the safety of the bushes in that moment. The girls stood their ground and fired a couple of warning rounds causing the old man to duck down and disappear through someone's yard**. "Jez..?"** Murphy whispered in confusion itching to reach out and grab the bronze haired beauty pulling her to his chest. But the sting in his arm was causing him to wince and Connor was screaming to get the blood. Rocco searched wildly for his missing finger. **"My fucking finger! He blew off my fucking finger!" **The outraged Italian called. **"Sara grab their bags!"** Jezra ordered pushing Murphy in Sara's direction**. "Come on.."** Jezra muttered helping Connor to his feet as Sara pulled him by his good arm toward her car. **"Where's my fucking finger!?" "Don't have time Rocco! Let's move! The cops are on their way!" **Jezra growled as they piled into Sara's small but inconspicuous car and taking off.

**"How did ya' find us?"** Murphy questioned as he clutched his arm his face a mask of pain waiting for Jezra to answer him. **"Had a friend of mine tail you since I found out who you were."** She explained easily, Sara slowing down as she got back on the main road. Taking off her glasses she pushed them into her bag pushing both her bag and the two bags the boys had down on the passenger' side floor. Turning to face the three ragged men she narrowed her eyes. **"I'm coming back there so move your asses."** Rocco scowled and glared at the women who just saved his life **"There's no room back here!"** He protested, Jezra in turn **scoffed "Idiota, do as I say. I'm going to sit on Murphy's lap because he wasn't shot in the leg and you're going to come up from and don't touch anything."** She stressed.

Jostling around accompanied by a round of curses and insults they finally got everything settled. Jezra, perched in Murphy's lap pressed a cloth firmly to Connor's leg**. "Where are we going?"** Rocco asked wearily noticing they were in the same neighborhood as some of Papa Joe's guys. **"My apartment."** Sara answered she told him shortly turning down a street.

* * *

They stumbled into the apartment just as Ms. Collins came from the room an armful of clean towels ready to use. They were old so she wouldn't miss them, but they were still in good condition. **"Everything is ready."** She told Jezra who nodded in thanks before Ms. Collins disappeared into her kitchen. But the boys didn't notice, to busy arguing over who had just met.

**"An' who the fuck was that'?"** Connor snarled pushing Rocco careful not to lose his own balance. Rocco who was mopping up the blood around his finger (or what was left of it anyways), with a rag glared as he stumbled slightly. **"Hey fuck you alright! I've never fucking seen that douche before in my life!"** He snapped back before Ms. Collins grabbed him gently by the arm leading him to the kitchen. But Murphy stopped them**. "He sure as hell knew you!"** He growled taking a menacing step forward by Jezra stopped him with hand on his chest. **"Enough, I'll explain after now sit the fuck down and let's take care of your wounds."** She said with a frown as Murphy reluctantly sat on a chair, but his temper was still hot and was still boiling over from the thoughts that had plagued his mind all day. So he redirected his anger at the source of his thoughts. **"Who the fuck are you to tell me anythin!"** The Irishman growled and Jezra looked at him calmly. **"Murph.."** But he ignored her continuing. **"Save it! Ever since I found ya wit the damn Italian my life's been shot ta hell! You've got no right!"** Holding his arm he found himself glaring into cold hazel eyes and suddenly shivered, it was quiet for a long moment no one really sure what to do after that display of his temperament or how Jezra would react having yet to do so.

Taking a breath she spoke softly, and yet there was a dangerous edge to it like it had on the day he'd gotten into that bar fight over her. **"Sara, take care of Murphy. I've got Rocco. Connor, Ms. Collins has been gracious enough to volunteer herself to you. Ladies, let's stitch them up..." **Sara and Ms. Collins nodded and got to work on the boys checking over for any wounds that could be patched up without the iron, or a needle and thread. Jezra grabbed Rocco's arm and led him to the kitchen. **"What are you going to do?"** The scruffy man asked nervously, the twitches in his steps increasing before she carefully pushed him into a chair. **"We have to cauterized the wound..."** Jezra murmured giving him a pointed look. Rocco paled even under the horrendous beard he sported. "**How..." **He managed to choke out. His temporary nurse gestured to the stove and he paled even further seeing the iron on the stove. **"We can't take you to the hospital..."** She explained softly as she walked over to it, and Rocco gulped. **"Oh fuck me..."**

* * *

Sara worked quietly wiping the cut on Murphy's forehead as he scowled to himself. Connor and Ms. Collins whispered quietly to each other until a muffled scream from the kitchen had them all stiffening, and looking toward the empty doorway. **"Rocco!" **The brothers called trying to move, but were gently pushed back down by the women assigned to their care**. "Quiet...Jez knows what she's doing."** Sara said icily and Murphy shrugged**. "Whatever. " "No not whatever." **Sara mocked tossing down the rag and put her hands on her hips as she stood up. **""She was with that Italian to save ya fool."** She growled causing Murphy to look up in confusion.** "What?" "He threatened to kill ye if she didn't have dinner with him. That greasy pig."** Sara finished spitting out a few curses in Gaelic.

**"Sara, bring Connor in...and come get Rocco**..." Jezra said appearing in the doorway. **"Hurry, we don't need them passing out from blood loss."** With that she disappeared once more in the bright kitchen. Sara nodded helping a slightly pale Connor to the kitchen out of sight. Reappearing moments later with Rocco who looked a mixture of exhausted and pained. But his eyes stayed trained on the heavily wrapped hand and blinked owlishly as Sara set him on the couch. Ms. Collins appearing with a glass of water for the dazed man. **"Fucking put an iron on my finger..." **He said in shock. Murphy flinched at the words before catching Connor's grunts of pain from the kitchen along with Sara cooing things to the one under the iron soothing the pain his brother was in. Something he should be doing...but he was getting dizzy and shook his head. And then, his world went black.

* * *

Murphy jerked awake by the searing pain in his arm, the hot heat burning his skin and the wound as he fought furiously to get away from the pain and against the suspicious weight on his back. But the soothing purr of Gaelic in his ear gave him the right frame of mind to realize he didn't need to fight for survival. But the pain was searing through his system as he bit down on the rag in his mouth and struggled as well as he could. As the iron was suddenly removed he gave a shuddering breath of relief even as small aches and pains shot through his slightly battered body. He could see Sara shutting the stove off after she placed the iron over to cool down some. He could still feel Jezra on his back stroking his hair gently as she pressed a small kiss to his cheek.** "Come on..." **Jezra murmured softly as she climbed off of him and helped the disoriented man sit up. **"Let's move to the living room.."** She cooed grabbing the arm that hadn't been under the abuse of the iron. She moved him into the living room pushing him down on the chair.

**"Murph?"** He asked tiredly and Murphy managed to grunt to let his brother know he was still alive as he clutched his arm, as the three men sat awkwardly on the powder blue couch with light blue flowers decorating it. Sara and Jezra, with Eli in her lap, were perched on the love seat, sipping tea from delicate looking china cups. Ms. Collins was knitting in her rocking chair sending the boys a soft smile every time they looked up. But they didn't even try to grab the small cups in sitting in front of them. The pristine cups would stay white instead of having their finger prints in black and red.

**"What the hell is going on here!?"** Rocco cried out the first one the break the silence, which most had expected. To their credit, the women continued with their motions only Eli looked at him as if he'd lost his damn mind. Which Connor was starting to believe, he had. **"You guys just come out of nowhere saved our asses then sit there and just act like we're at some fucking tea party..." **Connor managed to get to his feet and smack him upside his head**. "Shut yer trap would'ya."** The older MacManus said pointing toward Ms. Collins. He turned to the old women and shook his hands. "Do disrespect ma'am." Ms. Collins only smiled sweetly and continued with her scarf.

Jezra smiled slightly as she put down her cup, as Sara laughed and Eli giggled eating the cookie. **"You going to explain what today was about?"** Murphy asked in a much calmer tone while Jezra smiled and rested her head on Eli's head. **"Maybe, Maybe not..."** was her answer which cause Murphy to scowl. **"Well why the hell not?"** She smirked in reply and said **"I saved you; remember that when you're demanding answers." "Aye, but out agreement..." **He pointed out and Jezra sighed and nodded. **"Touche.."** She murmured pressing a kiss to the top of Eli's head. Everyone eyed them, curiosity burning at the deal between the two, but no one could actually bring themselves to question it. Connor deciding that the information they needed was more important leaned back wincing slightly as a shot of pain went through his leg. **"I would like ta know what the hell is going on..."** Connor said after brushing off the pain. **"And who the hell was tha' almost blew my fucking head off."** He growled before turning sheepish and apologetic. **"Oi...sorry about the language women..." "We've heard worse."** Jezra waved it off dismissing the subject. Their lives were in danger; this was no time to worry about manners.

**"I do know who's after you."** She began and Rocco interrupted. **"How!? Who the fuck are you with all these connections and shit!?" **Jezra frowned slightly and Eli bounced excitedly. **"Oh! Tell him Jez! Tell him our names!" **He said looking up at the older girl admiringly and Jezra smiled slightly and nodded her head. **"I'm sure you've heard of the DeMarco family?"** Rocco flinched slightly at the name and jumped up nodding. **"Yeah I heard of you guys! Yea, Yakavetta got all edgy around that time, something about burn mars on the wrist. I don't know I was still kind of new.."** Chuckling he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Jezra in confusion. **"I heard you guys were dead though..."** Jezra shook her head no. **"No, they killed my brother and his girlfriend Elena." **She corrected kissing Eli's head**. "Yeah..mom and dad..."** Eli said solemnly nodding his head.

**"I thought that was you're brother."** Murphy cut in, feeling slightly disappointed and irritated he hadn't known this sooner. Jezra shrugged hugging Elijah close to her as he giggled. **"The story changes when we move. Sometimes he's my son, sometimes my brother." "So who are ye really?"** Murphy asked frowning slightly as he eyed the women and her nephew, as Jezra rolled her eyes slightly exasperated. He was acting as if she handed him over to the cops or something.** "Well hell Murph you don't have to pretend I'm an Alien. I'm exactly who I said I was, only with a different another last name. Jezra DeMarco is what I use as Peccatore. Still the same girl here.."**

**"Why did he kill yer brotha and his girlfriend and not you?"** Connor interjected glancing at Murphy. Jezra closed her eyes and nuzzled Eli's head once again to silently comfort herself.** "Well my father said my brother would always be my biggest downfall. And when he met Elena..he wanted out. Do you really think the leader of a mafia family is going to let one of his greatest weapons walk away?" "But he let you go." **Connor said in confusion and Jezra smiled bitterly cocking her head to the side. **"Who said he let me go willingly? After he got rid of Demetri and Elena...well..he took Eli to some adoption thing, or was planning to sell him to some barren couple I'm not sure...but he locked me in a closet. Stupid when I can pick locks. Only you know...with a gun." **She smiled cheekily and Connor grinned as Sara smiled slightly behind her cup.

**"So I ran with my money, guns and Eli."** Kissing her nephew's cheek she looked up at the three on the couch with a smile. **"So why did you come out of hiding in the beginning?"** Murphy questioned once again mesmerized by the women sitting on the couch across from him, smiling slightly as her hazel eyes flicked over to him again. **"Because of you and the idiot off course."** Jezra snorted and Rocco actually looked offended. **"Hey I'm not a fu-" "Shut yer trap."** Murph interjected smacking him upside his head. **"No."** Jezra said with an amused smile. **"You are. Remember that time you had to go to the bar? Well...I had to take care of it. You put both yourselves in danger. Idiots. I knew they'd come after you again if I didn't handle it." **She snorted giving Rocco a cool look. **"You can't shoot to save your life. That garage scene today? I can already tell that was messy...and because of that you put our lives in danger again...idiota." **Jezra sighed and set Eli down as Ms. Collins waved him over, something about getting him a small dinner. **"I don't believe this shit..."** Rocco muttered looking down at his hand again.

**"Well you better start believing it. First off...who the hell gets their finger blown off?"** Jezra rolled her eyes as Sara snorted trying to contain her laughter. At least he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. **"A finger, finger prints...criminal record..."** Jezra listed off slowly looking around as everyone stared at her blankly as if not seeing where she was going with this. Sighing Jezra pinched the bridge of her nose. **"We didn't have time to look for his finger. So...yeah, they'll now he was there."** She ended bluntly and Murphy reached out hitting Connor in the arm who growled and Murphy glared.** 'He was there wit that fuckin Russian thing ya'?" **Connor smacked him back. **"Stop fuckin hittin me would ya- Oh Lord.."** Jezra nodded glad they'd finally seen the light**. "Exactly, and my friend on the inside can't help us to much...**" As if on cue her phone started ringing. **"You've a man on the inside?"** Connor asked intrigued as she slipped out her phone glancing down at the caller I.D. **"Yup..and this is him...great timing."** She mused flipping open the phone and pressing speaker. **"Hey Duffy..."** She cooed into the phone with cheeky smile lighting up her face. Murphy frowned, glaring slightly at the phone.


	12. Domhain

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Boondock Saints. Except the OOCs those are totally mine dude…**

**Chapter 12: In the club…It's goin down..**

* * *

The lights were flashing all over the place. A coordination of pinks, purple and greens swirled on the floor bouncing off the disco ball in the center glittering over the male patrons that flocked to the dance floor. Club _**Ever **_certainly had a crowd tonight. Most crowded down on to the waxed floor leaving the bar almost completely empty aside from the one man at the ends, arms laid out across the bar forehead pressed against the illuminated bar top.

It happens to be Special Agent Smecker lounging haphazardly across the bar. In his hands two full shot glasses and two more full ones in between his out stretched arms. This case was _fucking_ killing him.

Who exactly were these fuckers!? And why couldn't he solve this!? He was Paul Maxamillion Fucking Smecker. You didn't get any better than that. He had hundreds of cases under his belt. But he still couldn't track these assholes. Though he could end it all in a matter of seconds if he printed the finger he had in his pocket, blared some Beethoven and have a glass of fucking cherry. But he didn't, instead he was in this bar with that little piece of gold wrapped in paper towels sitting in his pocket. He'd managed to find this lovely specimen (and really, whoever was missing this finger really needed to clean under his nails) under some bushes in a fit of fury. The only catch? He hadn't exactly turned it into the evidence locker yet. And why the hell should he? It was _his_ case.

If he hadn't waltzed in with his usual grace and flare these irish cops would be looking for some huge frickin guy with a thing for crushing people. Smecker unsteadily sat up bringing the shot glass to his lips. Tossing his head back he didn't miss a beat as he tossed back another. The clear liquid burned all the way down his esophagus on the way down but Smecker's face didn't twist into one of bitter acknowledgement over his drink of choice. Another one of his fucking awesome qualities.

**Hate to ask the obvious, but I'm going to anyways. Bad day?"** A quiet husky voice drifted to his ears as he felt someone sit on the stool next to him, the cushion compressing under their weight. Smecker looked up grumpily, but not before lighting his cigarette another of his stress relievers. Taking a drag Smecker glanced up slowly taking in the clean and pressed dress pants, and a crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and rolled up to the elbows. Glancing up he continued his casual once over His eyes shifted up taking in short bright red hair spiked up. But not a speck of overuse gel could be spotted. And if it was one thing that pissed him off, it was too much gel. Glaring into amused hazel eyes Smecker managed to growl out **"Che, fuck off Tinkerbelle** " Around the cigarette held between his lips. The unnamed man arched a brow nodding as the bartender set down his own drink. The whiskey sour looked to be the red heads usual judging from the way the bartender sat it down without even a word.

Pursing his lips the red head raised his hand and snapped pointing his finger, his neck rolling just for the hell of it. **"Rude."** He said in a high pitched voice to Smecker who only snarled in return baring his teeth. **"Fairy Fuck."** Smecker hissed. The man dropped his act, chuckling as he shook his head a wry smile curling up on his lips. Snagging his glass he raised it to his lips quirking a brow up to Smecker. **"We're both in the same place…**_**Honey.**_** "**The red head smirked before taking a sip of the frosted glass. Setting it down he stood in one fluid motion**. "Maybe next time.."** Red said to Smecker idly, his shoulder raising and falling in a half shrug. Smecker flipped his off. **"Blow me." "Not on the first date."** He called over his shoulder signaling the bartender with a two finger wave. The bartender recognizing the signal set down a card in front of Smecker.

Scoffing, the unamused agent stood glaring at the middle-aged bartender who only offered smiles in return. **"What do you want?"** Smecker snarled before the bartender moved down to another patron. Glaring at the white card Smecker casually swiped. Tilting it, he was surprised as the lights bounced off of it showing off the holographic fox symbol in the middle. Flipping it over he could easily read the cell number on the back, and he smirked pocketing the calling card. Maybe next time he'd play cops and criminals with the Fox. But for now he had an evidence locker to dig through for leads to this case.

* * *

Piecing this fucking puzzle together was harder than it looked. Smecker had been here for two hours digging through bullet casings, photos and files of all the scum of Southie, who were dropping like fucking flies and still nothing. Not even the print he Id' made any sense. Turns out one of the gunmen had been some package boy for Yakavetta, with a real bad hair do. But why was he gunning down his own people? Well from the mug shot Smecker could tell this guy was an idiot and he damn well knew this fucking moron wasn't running the show. He'd bet on it. If he was wrong, the he'd blow Greenly; it just wasn't going to happen.

But while he'd never officially met this package boy face to face…he did look familiar as if he'd noticed him. **"Fuck!"** Smecker shouted standing and slamming his hand down on the folder. That was it! He'd seen this guy before wen the MacManus boys stayed the night in the holding cell. The MacManus brothers…

Stumbling to break room he ambled over to the coffee pot, pouring another cup and gulping it down barely wincing as the sludge burned his esophagus. Ignoring the looks of a few stragglers he panted after coughing a few times. Though to an outsider looking at Smecker, those crazy looks were well deserved as his button up was un-tucked and uneven as if hastily re-buttoned. His tasteful silk tie hung loosely from his neck. Dark bangs were slightly greasy and drenched in sweat, his eyes wide and blood shot with a crazy look from going over pages and pages of evidence that led him nowhere.

But his unkempt form didn't matter. He'd finally solved it, the chains of killings from the scum of Boston….and he didn't want to turn them in. What a fucking paradox. How could he turn them in?

But he, Agent Paul Smecker was a man of the law. It was his duty to do the right thing he'd sworn it on the shield that lay heavy on his belt. A man of the law, who brought justice though it was sometimes the slimy weasels slip through the system. It was frustrating really, how you could bring a criminal to court with evidence piled against them and they still walked.

At least the Saints were bringing in justice, even if matters had gone into the hands of vigilantes. **"Psh...wish I could do it myself.."** He thought raising a cup once more to his lips. Only for realization to hit him hard causing the cup of sludge to slide from his frozen fingers, what the hell did I just say…Good thing it was only a Styrofoam cup that rolled spilling the dark coffee on the floor. His hand still at his mouth level, slowly curled into a fist. Nimble fingers curling in one at a time as his jaw closed with a loud 'click.' **"That's it!"** Smecker whispered running to the sink. Turning on the faucet, splashing water on his face, staring into the gray basin as his mind ran on.

They were doing everything he wished he could do! Cleaning up the streets, leaving the innocents and lesser scum alone only going for the baddest of the bad! That's the reason he couldn't turn them in, hell. He may even help!

Stumbling once more from the break room he walked past the offices and dark empty desks wondering how he was going to get in touch with them. But then a voice was buzzing in his ear…and for a second he wondered how drunk he was to hear fucking Angels. Diving behind a desk he peaked out partially relieved he was hearing a clearly frustrated Duffy and not a bunch of glowing angels, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he investigated (eavesdropped). So Duffy had a secret.

* * *

Duffy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, prepaid phone glued to his ear, sliding his fingers up to rub his forehead feeling the tension forming. He was talking to a large migraine fondly (note the sarcasm) which he named Jezra. Reaching blindly out he curled his fingers around the coffee cup in front of him he sipped from the warm regular sighing in relief as he placed it back down. He'd gotten it from the convenience store, and it was way better than that sludge Louise made. That shit was bad. Someone had to tell her eventually that her coffee was better in the Charles River; maybe Greenly. Duffy sure as hell wasn't going to that orange wig, bright blue lipstick wearing volunteer. Yep, you read that right, bright blue lipstick in a shade of electric blue he hadn't even known existed.

But that was all beside the point. At the moment he was listening to the phone ring anxiously waiting for the girl to answer his impatient call. **"Hey Duffy…"** She finally answered, and he couldn't help but allow a sigh of relief escape. **"Jez what the hell…" "I told you I was helping the Saints,"** Duffy growled quietly and glanced around making sure the room was cleared out. **"This new guy is smarter than Allens Jez, I told you. You need to pull out now before you're in too deep."** On the other end she sighed into the phone softly. **"I'm already in deep enough, have been since me and Demetri were doing this…"**

Rubbing his face tiredly, he groaned and considered slamming his forehead down on the desk. **"You're sleeping with them aren't you?"** He could hear a round of low 'ohs' and one male telling them all to shut their traps. Obviously Jez had him on speaker the cheeky thing. "**Duffy!"** Jezra hissed and he could picture the red slowly creeping up her pale cheeks**. "I'm not sleeping with **_**them**_**!"** She continued, but after a small pause added on. **"However **_**one**_** of them is completely fair game…"** Recognizing the soft bedroom voice she was using he only shook himself as the cheers started up again.

**"Jez I can't help this time. I already have Smecker riding my ass about you and the Saints." "It's ok Duffy...I just wanted to tell you Il Du-" "So you know the Saints…"** Smecker said falling to the chair in front of him, his fingers idly fixing his tie. Duffy froze, looking at Smecker in disbelief and acceptance. Here is where shit really hit the fan….

* * *

Smecker had been hiding behind the desk when a thought made its way to the forefront of his brain. "Maybe I've been sending the wrong man to get me my coffee…" Duffy sure had the stupid look down pat that was for sure. **"So you know the Saints.."** He said casually, picking off some imaginary lint from his now fixed tie. Smoothing a hand down his wrinkled pants he looked up almost snickering at the fear that flashed across Duffy's face. It was as if his life had flashed before his eyes. Or he was imagining one of those really small cells in a state penitentiary with a large man named Phillip as his only contact…Then again, perhaps Smecker was over thinking it. **"Jez I've got to-"** But Smecker couldn't let it go that easily. This was his only opportunity to get into contact with the Saints. **"Tell her tomorrow, two o'clock at the old Church on Fourth Street."** Smecker ordered waving off any excuses he was about to make. But Duffy's fingers tightened around the phone his resolve firm ignoring Smeckers gesture. **"I won't turn them in Smecker."** Duffy said firmly. The Agent could plainly see the resolve settling into the detective's eyes. It was admirable, but Smecker wasn't looking to turn them in. No, his agenda was a lot more...productive than that. So much needed to be done already. With Jezra's whispered agreement in his ear, Duffy reluctantly pressed end call.

Detective and Agent stared each other down as they lapsed into silence. **"So you've known all along..." **Smecker mused quietly his fingers lazily tugging at his tie, leaning forward briefly to snag the pack of smokes sitting there. **"Look.."** Dufy began suddenly feeling older than his thirty-five. But Smecker cut him off as he lit his cigarette. **"Not only do you know the Saints, but you know these Santo and…" "Peccatore."** Duffy finished a sudden fierce glint entering his eyes as they hardened protectively. _**"Peccatore**_** characters."** Smecker finished cautiously eyeing him with a smirk. A flick of his wrist and the Zippo in his hands snapped shut. **"Dolly and Greenly, you think they can be trusted?"** Smecker questioned casually taking a drag of his smoke. Duffy paused a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. His shoulders sagged down in relief finally realizing the agent was no longer looking to turn them in. "**Of course.."** Duffy mutters giving out a reluctant verbal answer.

Noisily smacking his thighs before he stood, Smecker dropped his cigarette stepping on it and nodded to the detective**. "Tomorrow you and me have some repenting to do Duffy, Will Jesus forgive me ya think?"** Smecker questioned thoughtfully walking toward the door. Duffy rolled his eyes and stood grabbing his coat. He needed a long fucking nap after all this.

* * *

'**Absolutely not."** Connor said with firm finality his arms coming up to cross over his chest. It was late, almost two in the morning now as few remained in Ms. Collins living room. Ms. Collins herself had gone to bed two hours ago, shortly after their conversation with Duffy. She'd been kind enough to put both Eli and Rocco to bed as well. Eli because he was still young and needed his rest and Rocco because he couldn't drink.

So now it was Connor, his injured leg stretched out across the couch. Murphy stood by the window thoughtfully biting on the nail of his thumb as he gazed at Jezra and Connor both locked in a battle of wills. Sara was I the rocking chair, thoroughly amused. **"Connor…"** Jezra began again but the older MacManus boy was having none of it, shaking his head as he stood to limp back and forth wincing every once and a while. **"This guy is real smart Jez. He'll prob'lly figured us out! Now ye want us to go meet a cop? Could be waitin to turn us in, he is."** Connor ranted ignoring Jezra rolling her eyes as she let out a loud dramatic sigh. **"Hey Conn, Jezra knows this cop fella…we'll be alright..."** Murphy interjected and shifted, angling his body to get a better look at the girl perched on the end of the coffee table. Jezra nodded in agreement. **'Duffy's a good man. But if you're having doubts I can go by myself.."** Shrugging she stood up not too worried about the situation tomorrow. She'd trusted Duffy for years, no reason to stop now.

"**Absolutely not."** Murphy and Connor both cut in with a scowl. Jezra let out a sharp sigh through her nose from frustration as Sara laughed merrily at the girl's plight. Jezra slumped down in the open love seat, closing her eyes as she debated different ways of getting them to agree. **"Alright, we'll change the place then. I have a friend, he's a criminal too so his men will watch out for us."** Connor looked a bit less reluctant but Murphy still had his eyes narrowed in suspicion over this 'friend'.

Standing Jezra bit her lip, being sure to capture Murphy's gaze just before she slowly let her eyes drift down suggestively taking in every inch of him. **"And only me and Murphy will meet them right?"** She purred persuasively wrapping her arm loosely around his neck, her other hand was up by his jaw, her fingers brushing across it fondly. **"Right Murph?"** Jez grinned leaning up to press her lips to his carefully, gently nipping the cracked lip. Murphy, who'd been trying to steal himself against her charms, found himself slowly responding to the movement of her lips over his. His injured arm gingerly snaked it's way around her waist pulling her closer. With a hum Jezra pulled away slowly opening her eyes as she pressed a few small lingering kisses to his lip teasingly before pulling away completely. **"It's a good idea right?"** Jezra asked him finally her fingers slowly curled into his hair, jerking his head back slightly as he moved in for another touch of his lips against hers. **"Right?"** Jezra coaxed softly, scowling softly he nodded his head, promptly rewarded with another chaste kiss. But the Irishman wasn't happy with that, curling his fingers around her chin pulling her face sealing his mouth back over hers effectively distracting the young women.

Sara laughed softly in amusement as Murphy tumbled back onto the couch, the brunette falling neatly into his lap. Looking to Connor she took note how his face was twisted into one of amused confusion perhaps even a touch of disbelief. **"I believe…"** Sara drawled waiting until Connor turned to her direction. **"That means you've been over-ruled…"** Connor only groaned and fell back on the couch ignoring the couple on the love seat.


	13. Cielo

**Chapter 13: M-M-M-My Sharona!**

* * *

Duffy glanced nervously down at his watch once more. It was nearly 2 o'clock now, and Jezra hadn't show up yet. Shifting, the Irish detective nearly winced as the old wooden pew creaked with every shift of his body. The anticipation for the time he would see Jezra again had him glancing at his silver watch once again, the face glaring back at him in the dim lighting of the Church. 1:55pm.

Was she going to show? Duffy couldn't be sure, though he brushed off the hurt he felt from Jezra not trusting him. He'd put his career on the line for this girl years ago…had she begun to think he'd changed in the years they'd lost contact? It hurt to say but maybe. If he was in her shoes, especially with the Saints hanging around her, he'd be weary of cops too (even if that cop was an old friend). With a heavy sigh he brought his hand up, the leather of his glove rubbing across the rough stubble on his cheek. Glancing to his left, Duffy nearly rolled his eyes. At least out of the two cops sitting in the back, Smecker looked relaxed that had to be something, right?

The Agent next to him was kneeling, hands clasped together as his head bowed. If Duffy had been any normal Church-goer and didn't know Smecker, he'd probably brush it off as the older man praying for forgiveness or the good health of his peers. Almost perfect; except for the fact Duffy swore he could make out the words 'My Sharona' as Smecker bobbed his head in time with the beat only he could hear. Unless The Knack had somehow been written into the pages of the Bible, Duffy knew Smecker didn't have a religious bone in his body. Sighing in exasperation, Duffy looked down at his watch again. **"Two o'clock. She ain't coming."** He said quietly to Smecker wanting to get away from the suffocating scent of incense and candles. So Jezra didn't trust him after all..

But a sharp buzz caught him off guard as Smecker casually pulled out the prepaid he'd insisted on taking from Duffy. Flicking it open carelessly he said**. "You're late."** Her soft laughter drifted through over the line. **"None sense…I'm right on time…"** Smecker frowned at the game she was obviously playing before continuing. **"Listen Jez, I'm not turning you in. But we do have to talk. "** There was a soft hum in agreement that made him think of a cats purr. If he'd been straight that probably would have brought him to his knees. **"We'll talk. Meet us at McGinty's in twenty. Just the two of you."** With that she hung up.

Slipping the phone back into his suit pocket, Smecker turned back to an anxious Duffy. **"Well your girlfriend certainly knows how to keep us on our toes. No wonder why she wasn't caught last time.."** Duffy sighed in relief, chuckling quietly they walked outside spotting a black car parked right in front of the church, the driver patiently leaning against it. Smecker paused quirking a brow up at the younger man. **"You know you're not allowed to park near a hydrant right?"** Smecker said evenly to which the young man ignored instead opened the door to the back seat showing off the soft gray leather interior. **"I've been sent by my employer to pick you both up."** He replied instead bending slightly at the waist and waving his hand toward the inside. Duffy held out his arm, stopping Smecker in his tracks to watch the suspicious cop curiously. **"Who's your employer?"** He asked sharply, even if Duffy had an idea of who sent him he was no rookie and refused to just get in the car.

The driver, though seemingly new to his job, smiled politely. **"She said you'd be suspicious and I was to give you this."** Stilling as the man reached into his inner pocket taking out a small card much to their amusement and promptly handed it over to Duffy. Smecker leaned over Duffy's shoulder (which wasn't hard considering he was taller) confused as he flipped it over and chuckled.

'_**Get in the Car Duffy..' **_

The message was simple enough, but the detective would recognize that scrawled cursive and lip print anywhere. The deep crimson had become a custom and Duffy knew perfectly well this was her 'working' shade of lipstick. Folding the paper he shoved it deep down into his pockets. **"Alright, let's go then."** Nodding he slipped into the back seat and Smecker did the same.

Waiting until the Chauffeur closed the door Smecker looked over the younger man critically. He knew Duffy has known this Jez girl very well, and cared for her enough to alter evidence or at least keep one behind so she wouldn't be caught. But he had to wonder. How well did Duffy now the girl, how did they even meet?

So he did the Smecker like thing and asked him. **"Ey, how do you know this girl anyways?"** Smecker said brushing off his dress pants before casually crossing his head**. "I doubt she's the kind you find in your neighborhood bar." **The agent questioned taking a moment to slip his hair back into place. But Duffy kept his eyes down at his hands. It had been so long since they'd first met, but Duffy could still remember every detail. The shade of her lipstick, how her eyes shimmered with crocodile tears he hadn't been able to see through, down to the scent of her jasmine shampoo; he'd neither coveted the memory nor regretted it just remembered.

Smecker waited impatiently for an answer and just when it looked like Smecker would have to employ some kind of method to drag it out of the reluctant Irish cop, he answered. **"It was when Santo and Peccatore first started. I was a rookie then, Jez was sixteen, and her brother was around….eighteen or so.."** Duffy said squinting slightly, trying to place Demetri's age in his mind's eye. **"I was part of her mission…"** He muttered bringing his hand up to rub it tiredly over his five o'clock shadow suddenly feeling old. "She came into the station one night, looking small and scared muttering something about witnessing a crime…she looked a mess crying their begging me to help…was caught up in her eyes. " Duffy snorted as Smecker raised a brow. Well he was not expecting this**…"I took her into the interrogation room at her request, leaving all my notes and case files on them right there on my desk…"** He chuckled darkly at the naivety of his younger self, his hand slipping inside his pocket to touch the card Jezra sent to him, fingers twisting the small card. **"I'm still not sure how it happen…"** Duffy shook his head glancing over at Smecker but not really seeing him**. "One minute I was trying to figure out what happen, the next thing I know I had her under me right on the table.."** The Detective admitted rubbing his hand along his jaw again trying to banish the memory of Jezra, her eyes large and dark still slightly glossy from her tears as they clouded over in pleasure her crimson lips parted as she panted against his neck urging him on.

"**Well…I never pictured you with a thing for the younger ones. And to top it off, the interrogation room?" **Smecker whistled shaking his head. **"A bit riske don't you think, what with those one way mirrors..."** Duffy narrowed his eyes, glaring at the FBI agent. **"I was working late that night. And I didn't know she was sixteen until later, she told me she was eighteen..."** Duffy defended himself wearily, but Smecker was hardly one to care; He was after all about to help out the Saints. Not like he could turn Duffy in for a one time deal…

"**Is that the only time it happen?"** Duffy hesitated but carefully nodded his agreement, which Smecker seriously doubted. **"Like I said, I was her mission. By the time we finished her brother, Santo, had collected most of the evidence that could possible incriminate them, and Jezra ran out as soon as she was dressed. I met her again a while later, gunshot wound in her shoulder; I took her to one of those free clinics. After that…it just became normal for me to help them out…"** Duffy trailed off back to his thoughts. How did it become so normal for him to help them out? Why would he put his badge on the line for a couple of kids who were in over their heads? Maybe he did care for them more than he allowed himself to think about even on his worst nights where he stayed up late with crap television and a whiskey.

"**Lovely story…"** Smecker drawled lazily clasping his hands around his knee**. "It even made the ride pass quicker. Too bad it looks like we're not going to McGinty's, after all…" "What?"** Duffy answered twisting to look out the window just as they rode by the bar not even bothering to slow down. Slipping out his gun, Duffy flicked off the safety before banging angrily on the tinted glass that separated them from the driver. The glass rolled down an inch the driver glancing up through the rearview mirror**. "Yes, sir?"** He questioned and Duffy scowled in response**. "You went past McGinty's? Where the hell are you taking us?"** His finger slipped down to the trigger but the driver answered promptly, clearly confused with this turn of events. **"McGinty's sir? I was ordered to take you to club **_**Ever**_**..."** The driver finished rolling up the glass divider but not before Duffy heard the rhythmic clicking of the directional.

Smecker put a hand on his shoulder. **"Put it away there cowboy. I know this place…"** The Agent admitted crossing his arm, though Duffy could see Smecker smile grimly at the name. **"The fuck is Club Ever, and why are we going there…?"** Duffy questioned sliding his gun back in the holster as the car slowed to a stop**. "Obviously your girlfriend doesn't trust us…or me. Whatever..."** Smecker said carelessly sliding out of the car. Duffy glared**. "She's one of the Saint's girlfriends, not mine."** He growled as he slid out of the sleek limo**. "Oohh…touchy.."** Smecker teased strolling forward.

"**If you're both done…I'll take you down to see Jez, better hurry. The Irishman she's with is a bit twitchy…"** The fox chuckled as he waltzed into view rubbing the back of his neck fingers pushing back the unbuttoned collar of his shirt to rub relaxing circles into the soft skin. Smecker glanced up with interest, his suspicions confirmed. Jez seemed to know the fox, quite well judging from how willingly one of the smarter, slyer criminals in the city picked up two cops. Eyeing the dark green button up that was draped over the fox's frame, Smecker lit up a cigarette trying to remain unaffected by the red head as the Fox turned to lead them down into the bowels of the club.

Pausing outside a large metal door, no doubt bullet proof, the Fox paused gesturing toward a burly man standing sentry beside it. Duffy tensed eyeing them wearily, but he relaxed noticing Smecker didn't look disturbed by this turn of events**. "Sorry boys, can't let you through without checking for any toys…"** The fox said coolly and Duffy nodded his agreement allowing the large man to pat him down, grabbing the holster and gun by his side without a flinch.

Smecker stared at the fox coolly taking another drag of his cigarette. He'd perfected the cool and undisturbed look years ago, but the fox didn't seem fazed by it. If anything the sly criminal's eyes darkened to forest green in amusement as he stepped forward**. "If you don't mind, honey..."** The red head teased and Smecker shrugged, mentally preparing himself for the feel of the foxes hands. But the fox was quick and efficient, thorough without allowing his hands to linger. Pulling away, the Fox turned and opened the door, waving them in. **"You sure know how to pick'em Jez…"**

Her soft laughter drifted out of the darkened room. "**Thanks, I owe you one foxy…" "This one's on the house babydoll…"** The fox called into the room, shooting the girl inside a wink before turning around and waltzing off down the hallway. Duffy walked in first followed by Smecker who handed over his lit cigarette to the giant man by the door. Shoving his hands in his pockets he wasn't surprised at all as the door closed tightly behind him.

First thing he noticed about Jezra was that she was entirely feline like. The agent watched her, noting how her eyes followed Duffy's movements intently as he strolled forward, much like a cat would a toy being dangled before it as it waited for the opportune moment to bat it away. Her little body moved with easy feline grace, every stepped poised and elegant as she moved to meet Duffy. **"I've missed you!"** She practically purred to the Detective much to Smecker's amusement as the girl wrapped her arms around his new accomplice. Though her Irish wolf hound did not look too pleased from how she greeted Duffy, her face lighting up as she gave him a chaste kiss. Though from Smecker's angle it looked to be a little long for a greeting and he guessed the Irishman noticed it to from the dark scowl as he twitched reaching for the smoke behind his ear as if to distract himself.

"**Oi Jezra…"** Murphy ground out impatiently, avidly watching the pair a few feet away ignoring the knowing smirk from the FBI agent. It was obvious even to Murphy these two had history. And he wasn't too sure he liked that idea. But the girl whirled away from her old friend painted lips curved up and her nose twitched briefly. **"Jealous..?"** She cooed softly, but that didn't stop her from skipping back over to scruffy blue-eyed man practically wrapping herself around his arm. Murphy scoffed and rolled his eyes not rising to the bait.

Finally turning to Smecker, Jezra offered him one of her casual smiles**. "So you're Smecker then? Duffy was right; you are a lot smarter than Allans'. He was a moron."** She said easily, dragging her crimson nails down Murphy's arm before waving them down graciously to sit at the table. **"Allans…Allans…Oh, right, I remember him. He was an idiot." **Smecker snorted taking a seat on the side of the table with two chairs leaning forward on the table taking out his smokes again.

Duffy sighed, slumping down next to Smecker, sick of all the pleasantries he spoke up. **"Jezra, what the fuck is going on? Why the change Jez…"** Jezra grinned as Murphy slid into the lone chair, the girl hopping up on the table crossing her legs neatly swinging her legs back and forth. **"Cause the Saints wouldn't let me go alone. Or a place that could be decked out with cops. "**She explained idly offering only a half shrug, her leather jacket riding up slightly before she tugged it back down. **"So I called in a favor from the fox. But as to why we're here…."** She gaze a side glance to Smecker. **"That's your part."** Smecker leaned back in his chair.

"**I do have a couple questions. " "What sorta' questions?"** Murphy cut in suspiciously and Duffy glanced between them, deciding to stay quiet only allowing the side of his mouth quirking up at Jezra winked at him. **"The usual. How many of you are there? Do you plan to stay in Boston or.."** Murphy pulled the thumb nail he'd been biting away from his mouth frowning. **"And why should we tell you'?"** He questioned and Smecker leaned forward after lighting up his smoke. **"Because I want to help. While I may not be overly religious- I can appreciate the attempt to clean up the streets. " **

Murphy opened his mouth but Jezra pressed a finger to his lips without looking at Murphy. **"There are four of us; The MacManus boys, me and an idiot Italian."** There was a muffled curse and Jezra rolled her eyes and Murphy sniggered chewing once more on the skin of his thumb nail. Turning to her accomplice, Jezra sighed heavily**. "I told them to just come out here. But your brother had to do it movie style..."** Murphy nodded**. 'Ya' get the fuck out here would'ya.."** He called over his shoulder watching Jezra giving Duffy an apologetic look. **"The boys wanted me to be careful, ya?"** Duffy nodded in understanding as Smecker leaned back in his chair watching as Connor and a displeased Rocco emerged from the shadows probably from a hidden room, which only added to Smeckers inner theory that this was where the fox conducted business. With a greeting nod, Smecker got to it. **"What I need from you is what you need for help. I offer my services." "We need info on this man Il Duce…the Fox was kind enough to hand some over. But, there are still some blanks I'd like to fill." **Jezra answered promptly getting right down to business giving Smecker a leveled look. Smecker whistled in return. **'So Yakavetta went for him? Well…he's certainly done messing around." **

"**Exactly. Came after us, looked to be in his late 50s, and carried six guns. Shot at these three over at the McAlister place."** She supplied and Smecker sighed. **"A senior frickin citizen with six guns…who knew Greenly could get one thing right. " **

"**We need his whereabouts.."** Connor finished off. Smecker nodded. '**I'll run it through my best snitches and sees what I come up with. In the meantime, what's next on the agenda…"**

Connor looked at his 'group'. **"Tonight we hit Yakavetta in his own home. Then we'll be movin on, probably New York…" **

* * *

The meeting adjourned a little while later, giving Jezra and Duffy some time to talk. He reached out his hands gripping her arms, blue eyes blazing as he stared her down seriously. **"Be careful Jezra…"** He said quietly. She smiled. **"I'm neve-" "Jezra" **He cut her off sharply, and her grin disappeared as he cut her off.

"**Duffy…"** The girl under his hands sighed, a hand coming up to rest against his cheek fondly. **"I'll be careful…**" She whispered tilting her head to offer a smaller genuine smile. **"You've always looked out for me…I won't let that go to waste..." **Jezra vowed her hazel eyes filled with grim determination. They stared at each other for a moment in companionable silence before he said. **'If anything happens…"** He hedged and Jezra laughed softly but it lacked any of her usual amusement**. "I know exactly where I'm headed if something happens to me…and I'm ok with that."** She said shrugging and her hand dropped from his face as they lapsed into silence again.

Suddenly brightening, Jezra stepped closer to her favorite detective pressing against him, curling an arm around his neck loosely her free hand gently brushing against his cheek again. **"You know what Saints and Sinners both have in common Duffy?" **The Detective watched her quietly only placing one hand on her hip, as she leaned forward. **"They can both be completely reckless."** Jezra told him playfully pressing her lips against his once again, her lips moving against his heatedly as if dredging up old memories which he was willing to remember in that moment as he answered the coaxing crimson lips on his. Reluctantly he was the first to pull away kissing her forehead gently and releasing her**. "I'll find a way to let you know I'm ok…" **She promised softly and Duffy nodded and they both turned away slowly, Jezra walking back over to the Saints and Rocco, and Duffy leaving the room with Smecker who'd graciously waited by the door for his accomplice.

"**Lipstick…"** Smecker sang as he waltzed out the door, pointedly not looking at the smirking fox talking to the large sentry guarding the door. Duffy scowled but pulled out a napkin from his pocket wiping off the residue from Jezra's lipstick.

* * *

Jezra stood by Murphy who wasted no time in pulling Jezra toward him, tucking her under his arm. **'Trying to make me jealous m'dear?"** Murphy asked his lips right by her ear as he spoke thee Irish hilt to his accent making her grin, tilting her head as he kissed a faint scar on her neck. **"I don't have to try very hard…" **She told him cheekily leaning her head back to get a better look at him. Murphy smirked in response**. "Jus' remember your' mine Peccatore..."** He said her name rolling off his tongue in smooth Italian. **"Guess you need a Saint to balance out a Sinner…"** Watching as he flushed, a twinge of red appearing below his darkened eyes Jezra smirked fondly.

It was as if she could feel something tying them together. They'd never spoke about their relationship; whatever this was. But they both knew there was no just fulfilling a deal, there was something there. Even during the rows of passion between them, something made it hotter fueling the fire and attraction between them, the absolute trust. Their words never delved so deep. But in that moment, the exchange of sub-texted words in the shadowy corner it was official. Whatever it was exactly, and where the lines were drawn in this relationship, it would all be defined later. But at the moment they were content to be together. It wasn't love, or perhaps it was and they didn't feel the need to acknowledge it. Not with the need to send Papa Joe Yakavetta to meet his maker. They had all the time in the world….after tonight.

'**Let's fucking go…" **Connor called to them and Rocco nodded his head bouncing around fidgeting once again. **"We got work to do!"** The Italian said in agreement and Jezra scoffed. **'Idiota!" **


	14. Inferno

**Chapter 14: When Nightmares become reality!**

* * *

Papa Joe sat behind his desk, the smooth surface cleared off all but a pea green towel folded before him. His favorite gun freshly polished laid in pieces on the towel as his fingers carefully locked the pieces together. Pausing in his meticulous work he calmly grasped the neck of the whiskey bottle situated to his right bringing it to his lips.

Each of his actions was the picture of a deadly calm, nothing but the chime of the old grandfather clock interrupted the silence. Slamming down the bottle with a little more force than necessary he picked up the bullets carefully loading into the carriage.

His thoughts were anything but calm. No, they whirled and fizzed with the force of a hurricane. They thrummed around the package boy who was systematically pulling his well-crafted family empire to a fiery grave. The how was driving him crazy. Had he underestimated the idiot kid? Was that even possible? Papa Joe did not overestimate _anyone_, let alone a drunk that was stupid enough to wait for his big break. Hadn't he been god enough to Rocco? So how did that brainless gimp have the brains and the balls to take him down? The Don wanted revenge. He hadn't earned this position from _suo padre_ (his father) from letting others get one up on him. He'd earned this position for sure, which was why as a Yakavetta he swore he'd up hold it until the last breath slipped from his dying lips.

"**Ey, Papa Joe…"** One of the hired guns called from the doorway. A small man, heavy set sorta' fellow that even standing there had him panting for breath the buttons on his shirt straining to hold the fabric around the man's body. Papa Joe answered easily, raising a hand to run it over the fine hair covering his head. **"We caught four of 'em tryna break in the basement." "Four..? Rocco with them?"** The Yakavetta Don interrupted sharply as the man nodded in agreement. **"Yeah, and that girl was with them…"** Pausing Papa Joe looked up in confusion. **"Girl? What girl?"** The man didn't answer only held out the chain he'd ripped from the girl's neck the opposing rings**. "She was carrying these, guess she' is the Santo and Peccatore."** Papa Joe stilled, rage twisting on the inside as he slowly stood up hands curled into fists. DeMarco had lied! Lied! He ended them personally? Papa Joe didn't think so, not when the proof was right in front of him. **"Go watch them…I have a call to make…"** He growled reaching for the phone as the hired gun turned and ducked out of the room.

* * *

Duffy watched as Smecker coolly leaned against the wall of some fancy ass bathroom. Why they needed a gold leaf design against the crimson wall to look like a hotel room he didn't fucking know. And another thing, when did the usually calm Irish cop become Smeckers confidant he'd never figure out. Though, since Smecker had effectively pulled every single one of Duffy's skeletons from the closet and neatly dusted them off, it was really no surprise Duffy was tagging along with Smecker after all. The agent probably needed someone who'd risked their badge before. And truth be told, Duffy was beginning to trust the eccentric man. Hell, Smecker had been in the Fox's den and hadn't brought down the wrath of the FBI down on the place. But Duffy suspected, judging by the smirk the fox had sent Smeckers way, there was something going on between those two. Or about to be in any case. The Detective shuddered at the thought.

Impatient now Duffy opened his mouth. **"Smecker what the fuck are we doing here? This is a bathroom for Christ sa-"** But the door opened and retired underboss Giuseppe Augustus casually hobbled through the door. Moving to the sink he set out a small leather case unfurling it he showed off a small traveler sized grooming kit. Shaking fingers curled around the small black comb raising it to run carefully through his thinned hair. Duffy stared in silent disbelief at the new turn of events as Smecker tossed down an unmarked envelope, the cash inside unmistakable as a couple of bills fell free. The old man didn't even blink, just reached out lazily brushing the money inside the case**. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"** Augustus rasped slipping the comb back into its pocket before curling it back up slipping it inside his jacket once more; money and all.

"**How's Papa Joe handling the Saints?"** Smecker said getting straight to the point as he took out his pack of smokes putting it to his lips. Obviously this wasn't the first time Smecker had sought out the retired boss for information.

Augustus scoffed crossing his arms as he stared down the two cops. **"Yakavetta's going crazy, has all his men running around like rabbits. Even hired a couple of guns to shack up at his place tonight…"** **"Tonight?"** Smecker asked snapping his zippo closed as both he and Duffy stiffened. They both knew the Saints were hitting Yakavetta tonight. '**Yeah, all the protection he needs…"** Augustus nodded stroking his beard, the wisps curling around his fingers**. "Fuck…"** Smecker growled as he and Duffy stalked out.

"**What the fuck are we going to do?"** Duffy muttered clenching his fists, Jezra would be careful. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught….would she? If she could control that Duffy believed she wouldn't ever be caught. As much as Duffy trusted Jezra, liked Murphy and Connor; Rocco still made him restless. **"We can't call anyone or the boys and Jez will be caught.." **_**"I know that…"**_ Smecker snarled in return flicking his cigarette into the street as he paused on the sidewalk tiredly rubbing his face. It took a moment but slowly an idea formed. It was a half assed plan but it had potential**. "Come on…I have a plan…" **Duffy only hoped that it would be a good one.

* * *

"**I'm killing Rocco myself.."** Jezra groaned trying to shift her body from the awkward position she found herself in. She ached all over, and her head was throbbing painfully, probably because of the brute that knocked her out. Shifting again she tried to pull her arms down from overhead but the echoing 'clink, clink' sound let her know that one of those bastards had handcuffed her to a pipe.

"**Jezra! Jez, open yer eyes for me darlin'."** Murphy broke through the clouds of pain, the drip of his Irish accent pleading with her. Another voice, similar yet lacking the husky note Murphy had claimed, joined in the pleading for her to open her eyes. Turning her head Jezra sighed about to tell both Murphy and Connor she was awake and they could shut up now because her head hurt, only to realize some bugger tapped her mouth shut. Trying to work the duct tape plastered across her lips, Jezra made a small noise of frustration. _'Oh yeah…Rocco is so dead…_' Jez mentally growled before reluctantly opening her eyes as the brothers continued to coax her. Her head fell back against the wall tiredly nodding to let them know she was awake as she observed their situation with something akin to jealousy. Oh sure, _they_ weren't duct taped.

Her three accomplices were cuffed to their own respective chairs. But her eyes were trained on Murphy for the most part. Dirt smudged his face, mixing with the blood from the cut above his eyes. His jeans were ripped and his hair was rumpled, but his eyes…that sharp blue warmed slightly as their eyes locked. Seeing her alert and observing her surroundings, Murphy relaxed back in his chair with a grin. Jezra huffed and rolled her eyes in return letting him know she was not exactly pleased with the situation.

"**Ye alright then, I sup'pose."** Murphy asked playfully. Snorting Jezra managed another roll of her eyes even if it was slightly painful to do so**. "Aye the lass, is made of tougher stuff than that didn't you know?"** Connor called from the far left. Jezra managed a laugh even if it was muffled as Connor tossed back a wink. Only the MacManus brothers would think it was a good idea to flirt with her in the middle of a darkened room while being handcuffed. **"Don't worry Jez."** Rocco piped even as she glared at him darkly. If he hadn't tripped over that damn flower pot, alerting the man placed in garden as they were trying to sneak in through the basement window; Jezra wouldn't even be here let alone worrying as everyone assumed (incorrectly) she was doing.** "We're all going to get out and kill all those motherfuckers."** Rocco vowed giving her a lopsided grin simultaneously trying to shake the matted mess on the top of his head out of his eyes. _"Idiota."_ Jezra growled against the gag not that any of her companions could understand the muffled Italian. Though each of them did seem to understand the fury her eyes were scorching Rocco with.

"**Murphy?"** Connor called tugging on the cuffs hearing his twin respond with an 'aye' **"Can ye get out?"** He questioned jerking his foot away from the leg of the chair. **"No. These fucking things are tight."** Murphy growled back thrashing on the chair. Glancing over right as the volt like door swung open with a vengeance making a large bang as it nocked against the wall allowing the three fairly well dressed men to enter. Well two waltzed in; the other one kind of waddled. **"Well look at that!"** Rocco laughed obviously going straight to provoke them, much to Jezra displeasure. **"Larry, Curly and fucking Moe, Did Papa Joe hire you guys for the entertainment. **Well the idiot was partially right, Jezra could acknowledge, they were obviously hired guns, no real men of power (At least to her) but she still glared heatedly at them all the same.

The fat one obviously didn't find Rocco funny as he glared his chubby fingers going to rest against the holster attached to his hip. **"Still making Jokes huh funny guy?"** His beady green eyes hardened as he nodded to his accomplice allowing him to deliver a firm left hook to Rocco's face. Murphy and Connor both started jerking against their binds, cursing in a mix of language.

The other two went toward Murphy and Connor fully intending to deliver some pain; until Jezra started screaming and cursing against the gag banging the handcuffs against the pipe easily catching the leader's attention.

Apparently she caught his attention as he pulled off his sunglasses and eyed her form half lying on the cold cement. **"Well boys…looks like we have a wild cat on our hands…"** The other two chuckled as Jezra gazed at them furiously, daring them to do something for this peccatore to give out swift retribution. The leader took the time to stalk over to her crouching down before her as his hand reached out to move form hair from her eyes. His fingers trails down from her temple, down her cheek and tapping over duct tapped lips. Jezra kept her gaze steady no matter how much she wanted to shudder in disgust. To keep herself busy, Jezra did slide her body inconspicuously a few inches at a time readying herself to kick the bastard should he do something stupid which would no doubt happen.

"**A looker too…"** He mused his thick hand curling around her slim throat, his other hand slipping inside his suit pocket pulling free the switchblade that resided there. The boys obviously noticed the sleek metal, biting dangerously in the light as they'd redoubled their thrashing about and swearing, none more so than Murphy who's blue eyes darkened dangerously at the thought of someone touching what he'd claimed as his. **"Wonder who you're with **_**Bella**_**…Perhaps all three? Why not give a little show eh?"** He leered at her, eyes full of lecherous intent as the knife drifted closer to her cleavage. Tensing her body Jezra allowed a muffled growl to sound. **"Let's see?"**

* * *

**Do not hate me. I hate cliff hangers as much as the next soul, but I needed to end it somewhere right? Besides, chapter 15 will be extra-long. Especially for me since I have to type it up….**

**2/4 til completion.**


	15. Odio

**Haha! Chapter 15! Whoa, this story is almost done. I'm actually kind of sad…Nah. It's been an enjoyable time writing this story even if I do have a horrid updating schedule and it took me four years to complete this story.**

***Asterisk indicates original movie lines.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thank you GingerBeef for that lovely yet somehow terrifying review. It chipped some of the icicles from my frozen heart! But you'll have to wait for 16 to see if you got a happy ending!**

**But in the meantime, I dedicate chapter 15 to you for taking the time to review this chapter/read this story!**

**Chapter 15: What a brilliant idea…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saints, or the words/and other stuff I took from the movie to write this chapter!**

**Read on!**

* * *

The sharp steel of the blade edged closer to the bare skin of her collar bone, her leather jacket suspiciously missing, leaving much of her arms and cleavage exposed from the tank top she decided to wear. Her eyes narrowed daring the ugly prick to even press that bit of steel within an inch of her skin. She if he even tried to make even the smallest slice…

Obviously he ignored the warning her eyes were displaying as her foot shifted, the tip of her boot kicking up to painfully meet his crotch. Jezra watched in satisfaction as the knife landed to the floor with an audible clatter, quickly followed by the Italian who curled into the fetal position his hands cupping the injured area. 'Try to find those family jewels now!' Jezra sneered mentally, the boys in the background howling with laughter.

"**Fucking bitch! Get her! Get her! Why the fuck you idiots standing around?!" **The leader squeaked between pain-filled wheezes, causing the other two to snap into action making a move toward the restrained women. Jezra gripped the pipe, twisting her hands a bit until the cold metal of the handcuffs was biting into her skin. Using the pole she scooted up as far as she could, getting ready to fight them off as the boys hollered out profanities. But it wasn't the boys who stopped the two goons from putting their hands on her, but Papa Joe himself.

"**Leave her, leave her!"** Papa Joe said waving his arms as he stepped between Jezra and the hired guns. **"**_**Calma…Calma**_**…Everybody calm'a down…"** He ordered easily bringing a finger to his lips, before spinning and crouching before the restrained Peccatore, being sure to stay out of her kicking range.

Papa Joe cocked his head to the side observing the girl. He'd seen more than one of _sua famiglia (his family) _members with the burns on their wrists. Keeping a leveled gaze on her he couldn't help but notice how young she was. Was this girl really who they claimed? Could one so young hold the power of life and death in their hands, to claim to be the sinner who could pass judgment against others sins? This was supposedly the Sinner and Saint, though she came with the rings, there was no disputing it was her in any case. She would answer for her crimes later.

"_**Tuo padre (Your father)**_** told me you were dead. Santo and Peccatore ended by DeMarco himself. **_**Finito (finished)."**_ He told her quietly slipping in the familiar Italian words, as he waved his gun in her face wagging it as if she were a naughty child. Jezra stared back at him tilting her chin up despite the crazed look in his eyes despite the deadly calm on his face; she'd looked death in the face more times than she could count what was once more**. "Yet here you are…The proof right in my hands."** Holding out his fist he allowed the chain to fall, the rings bouncing and clanging together as his fist held tight to the chain.

Jezra's eyes widened as they locked onto the rings, and everything else seemed to fade. It was just her and the chain which she'd cleaned religiously since sliding the rings on it all those years ago. The two charms on the end the keys to the past, her past, and her brothers past; the past she'd been running from since the day Demetri was murdered. _'Demetri..'_ She thought hypnotized by the swaying rings. The Santo ring seemed to glow at the thought of her dearly departed brother. The brother her father had _murdered_ when he'd tried to get away from the life their father set up for them. And suddenly the nostalgia vanished, the keen sorrow that usually accompanied thoughts of Demetri bubbled up into hot rage. How dare he!? How dare this disrespectful pig disgrace the memory of her brother by clutching that chain that held his ring, and mentioning the man whose blood both her and Demetri had shared! Shrieking angrily against the tape Jezra struggled even more against the handcuffs pulling her hands away from the pipe she was bound to as hard as she could, hoping to put enough strain on cuffs so they would break and she would get what rightfully belonged to her back.

* * *

Papa Joe watched dispassionately as the girl renewed her struggled to escape. With a sigh as if he couldn't be bothered with her actions he stood, slipping the chain over his neck. **"But I'mma not'a goina kill you."** He continued as if she weren't cursing at him behind the silvery strip of tape. Running a hand over the short, greased back hair on his head he smirked a bit. **"No, I think I'll let your father have one more shot. Or keep you here to be my **_**prostituta (this one is obvious…) , like tua madre**_** was to your father…" **He said quietly watching how she stilled at the mention of her mother, her chest heaving as she took a break from screaming behind the tap and heavy huffs through her nose. But her narrowed eyes stayed trained on him, as she forced every bit of hate she could muster for him to her hazel eyes.

'_You will die…soon.'_ Jezra snarled in her head, making her second promise of death that week and both were extremely personal. Seemingly bored with the young women he moved to Rocco next.

* * *

"**Ey Rocco…"** Papa Joe said pleasantly enough, looking over his gun as he spoke fingers brushing the barrel. Glancing at Rocco, it was barely a moment later as the Don backhanded the scruffy man cuffed to the chair**. "Haven't I been good to you, ah?! Get you an apartment, give you money a job! And this is how you repay me!?"** Papa Joe growled to his _thought-to-be -expendable_ package boy, his voice rising with every word.

"**Set me up to get killed by some fat fucking Russians!"** Rocco howled back before spitting blood and saliva at the Don's feet. Papa Joe lifted his foot out of the way and stepped over it putting a hand on Rocco's shoulder leaning in close as he waved the gun in his face. **"What am I going to do with you, ah Funny man?"**

"**Fuck you."** Rocco hissed and Papa Joe chuckled darkly to shoot two rounds, one in each of Rocco's knee caps. The package boy howled in pain as Connor and Murphy swore, what more could they do? While was Jezra still trying to break the handcuffs, her wrists bloodied with the effort. Turning around, Papa Joe signaled his men to follow him out.

* * *

Papa Joe walked out pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up as the door closed on their captives 'howls and curses. Snapping closed his custom made zippo. As the four men behind him circled up, Papa Joe took a drag**. "*So what do you think?"** He asked absently picking up the revolver he'd placed in his belt and examining it closely. **"Boss.."** Louie called his arms crossing over his chest. "I know Rocco; he's not the brightest fucking bulb. He's their supplier, but that's about it." He claimed before the one who'd been viciously kicked in the nuts spoke up**. "Boss I'll gladly handle that **_**femmina (girl)."**_

Papa Joe paused at the request, the chain on his neck suddenly feeling heavy with the years of terror and death pressed into the silver and gold. His hand tightened around the gun in his possession aso he wouldn't reach for the stolen rings around his neck. "No." He finally answered glancing at the one who'd spoken. **"She is to be delivered to DeMarco tomorrow. She is a **_**maledico la mia casa (curse on my house)**_**."** Licking his lips he nodded, yes the girl would be out of his house after watching the other three die. Nodding his head he turned back to the room. "I know what I am going to do…" He called over his shoulder.

Opening the heavy door he paused upon stepping inside before striding forward purposefully. **"God, No!"** Connor cried, and Murphy bounced in the chair trying to tip it in the way of the Yakavetta Don, even Jezra stared in horror. Papa Joe ignored the others even as Rocco lifted his head, offering a large dopey grin despite the enormous amount of pain he was in shaking his head to get the hair out of his face. **"You're a shit boss."** He said as Papa Joe raised his gun hand firing off a single round, hitting Rocco in the middle of his forehead. Turning Papa Joe ignored all else until he slammed the door shut behind him, allowing the grief over the death of their friend be one more step further in breaking their spirits.

Turning back to the men he shrugged. It was silent for a moment before someone got the courage to speak up. **"* Boss, I don't mean no disrespect, but this Il Duce is a fucking animal. I guarantee he still thinks this thing is on."**

With a short mirthless laugh, Papa Joe broke off into several short curses in Italian. He nearly shot himself at that revelation. How could he forget him? The boogeyman every gangster seemed to secretly tremble in fear over while trying to keep a stony mask. And Papa Joe had unleashed him once again on their world, after greasing a few palms, and paying the man a lot of money for a job that didn't need to be done any longer. Not to mention the man was like a motherfucking ghost. His self-preservation instincts made an appearance, and this clued the Don in that he should not be sticking around**. "*If this guy thinks the job is on, mother fucker is in the bushes right now..."** Shaking his head he handed his gun off to one of the men and pointed at all of them**. "I am going; you four stay here and take care of it."** Briskly walking out to his red Ferrari, he jumped in the front seat and sped out of the drive way.

* * *

Geno snorted shrugging his shoulders. **"It's just one fucking guy, I don't see thee fucking problem…"** **"Fuck you Geno…"** The stout red head snapped back as Louie shook himself. **"I'm going to take care of those two pricks, remember no one touches the girl."** He said knowing the others would rarely disregard a promise of female flesh. Hearing their grunts of reluctant agreement Louie waved them off going down to the basement entering the room only to see Rocco's form still slumped in the chair. **"What the fu-"** But Murphy appeared stabbing him in the back with the leg of the chair he'd broken off for a weapon. Connor managed to grab the gun the man had been holding before they kicked the man to the floor and jumping him.

Jezra ignored them working the lock of the handcuffs with the thin stiletto thin knife she always kept on her safely tucked away. After Murphy was set free by Connor continuously kicking at the cuffs that bound his brother, Murphy had quickly freed Connor before moving to Jezra and ripping off the tape. That was when she directed him to the hidden weapon. He'd been about to make further use of himself by getting her free when they'd heard the footsteps.

Once the man was dead, the brother returned to tend to their friend as Jezra paused in trying to free herself to bow in mourning for the Italian idiot. She felt the bitterness of guilt overtake her, she was supposed to protect Rocco but in the end she'd been useless.

Would she always fail to protect?

* * *

"**This is your brilliant fucking idea?"** Duffy hissed from his space behind one of the decorative hedges surrounding Yakavetta's house, staring incredulously at Smecker. Smecker completely ignored the detective, busily tugging down the little black dress he'd thrown on, and running a loose hand through his auburn wig, being sure to purse his painted lips in the small cheetah print compact he held. With a nod he snapped it closed shoving it into the matching black purse that held his gun and badge.

After their run in with the ex-Mafia underboss, Smecker had promptly dragged Duffy back to his flat and opened up a closet revealing quite an impressive collection of female accessories that would probably make RuPaul's all-stars jealous. The loony FBI agent then proceeded to make the quickest change Duffy had ever had the misfortune to witness. And after giving a firm _'No, just…fuck no.'_ When Smecker advanced on him, Duffy drove them toward Yakavetta's home, being sure to park the unmarked vehicle at least two blocks away.

'**Yes."** Smecker said smugly finally answering the tortured detectives' question**. "Look..."** Smecker began putting a hand on his waist, and Duffy eyed him noticing how natural the movement had been on the agent's part**. "This is the only way in. We know our Saints and Sinner are inside. Judging from the two macho men in the window I'd say they were caught. I'll go in…"** He listed fluffing the wig that curled around his face. **"And then I'll give you the signal to come in and rescue your ex-girlfriend."** Smecker announced ignoring any protests from Duffy, taking a moment to place a cigarette between his teeth after slanting sunglasses over his eyes he smirked ducking around the bush walking up to the front door easily enough even in his more than fabulous Jimmy-Choo pumps.

Duffy scowled from his hiding spot among the hedges, watching Smecker gain access using the cover. Duffy had doubts that Smecker's disguise could easily be seen through, but apparently Smecker made a good woman. Duffy shuddered at that highly disturbing thought. And he hadn't given him much of a plan to go off on. What did Smecker intend to _do_ once he was inside? That was the piece Smecker had just so generously left out. And what fucking signal? Was Smecker going to wave his panties out the window? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Duffy leaned wearily against one of the taller hedges. For the love of all that was holy, Duffy really _really_ fucking hoped he would never get a glimpse of what Smecker was wearing under that dress.

* * *

Smecker shakily stood up; the adrenaline that had pumped through his system in the moment Geno discovered his gender was slowly dying down but that still left his limbs trembling. **"Too far…"** He muttered wide eyes taking in the gangster laying spread eagle across the floor, his pants unzipped. What a way to go. Giving one last shudder, Smecker gathered his wig. **"Too far..."** He repeated managing to put the wig back on evening out thee strands. Staring intently into his reflection he glanced at the body.

A dead man was on the floor. A gangster, who'd no doubt killed many innocents and not so innocents. And Smecker had done his duty by clearing him off the streets. His shoulders straightened. Like Smecker had finally dispensed some long overdue justice. He'd done the world a _service_. **"It's on now..."** Smecker whispered realizing why the boys had been so intent on the corrupt. Baffled by how right it felt he looked down watching his fingers curl back over the gun. **"It's on now."** He declared firmly to himself slinging his purse over his shoulder, exiting the en suite creeping down the stairs.

"**Ey baby, is it two for one?"** The stout red head from earlier leered from the bottom of the staircase before Smecker shot him down, stepping over his body and ducking into the sitting room through the opened arch way.

Spotting someone in the corner chair he quietly crept toward them, rounding to stand before them gun at the ready. Only to notice two men sitting there, both of their shirts stained with blood flowing from the bullet wounds in their necks**. "Maybe the boys are-"**But unfortunately for Smecker, he'd missed the old man dressed in black creeping up behind him.

Il Duce raised his gun bringing it down on the back of the women's head, knocking her out cold. He didn't kill women, but this one would have a hell of a headache when she awoke. Turning around he headed down to the basement where he heard more voices stirring.

* * *

Jezra rubbed her wrists freed wrists, wincing at the cuts on them; bandaged with a few pieces of her tank top. Luckily she'd found her leather jacket forgotten in the corner. Glancing over toward thee MacManus boys she noticed them carefully placing pennies over Rocco's closed eyes. Bowing her head respectfully she turned to the door, giving them space to mourn their friend while they could. Ducking out the door she headed toward the bottom of the stairs only to be grabbed from behind, a rag pressed against her mouth and nose. Her screams of protest went unheard by the two boys remaining with their dead friend and she was able to give no warning as her head got foggy from the chloroform, causing her eyes to become heavy as he hummed in her ear. **"What'a good lass…"** He praised gently laying her on the floor next to the stairs before pulling out his guns. He had a job to do, and that women wouldn't be interfering this time.

* * *

Murphy and Connor both knelt down before their fallen friend. They'd been unable to save him, but they could send him a prayer to help Rocco find his way to heaven. Bowing their heads, they remained oblivious to Jezra's struggles and Il Duce's entrance.

"**And Shepherds we shall be, for thee my Lord, for thee..."** The familiar prayer made the old assassin pause, staring at the two in curious disbelief. T'was a family prayer that was, passed through his line from father to son since long before his father, grandfather or his great-grandfather could pin point. With a click he released the hammer of thee gun before slipping the two twin guns back in their holsters.

The boys wasted no time in turning around their stolen guns pointing directly at Il Duce, who finished out the prayer walking toward the brothers. **"And we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti…"** He finished making the sign of the cross with his cigar planted firmly between his teeth. Stopping before them he reached out, carefully touching their faces as he got a better look at the sons he never believed he'd meet.

* * *

Duffy shifted anxiously from his same hiding space. Tugging back the sleeve of his coat he glared at his watch once more. Smecker had left a while ago. And from the time the agent had entered no one had come or gone from Yakavetta's mansion. Everything was dressed in an eerie calm that set Duffy's teeth on edge. There had been no signal, no laughter, no panties, no returning or leave. It was just…dead silent.

Waiting one more minute as Duffy pulled out his gun, switching off the safety he stealthily moved toward the front door carefully twisting the knob, thankful he'd remembered his gloves. Pushing the door open wide he wearily eyed the front room noticing the body of the fat red head by the bottom of the grand staircase. **"Jez…?"** Duffy stage whispered cautiously making his way further into the deserted mansion. Someone groaned as his footsteps echoed and Duffy swiftly ducked into the sitting room, gun at the ready. Only to see the familiar form of Smecker in his little black dress lying only a few feet away from two dead men.

"**Smecker?"** Duffy hissed quickly moving to crouch by his fallen comrade. **"What the fuck happened? Where are the boys, and Jez?" **Smecker slowly sat up rubbing his forehead, his wig no doubt askew once again. **"I feel like I was ambushed…" "Who knocked you out?"** Duffy probed helping Smecker to his feet, which was more difficult than it needed to be as he was still dazed and the heels he was standing in did not help his balance in the least. Smecker scowled and waved off his question. **"Like I have eyes in the back of my fucking head?! Don't tell me you're fighting Greenly for the Bonehead crown. "** Duffy rolled his eyes putting his gun back in his belt looking around the room**. "Yeah you're fine."** He declared dryly.

"**Jezra?"** He called leading an unsteady Smecker around the ground floor. **'Jez? Honey talk to me if you're here."** Duffy continued pausing as he heard someone croak out his name. **"Jez? Jez, where are you?"** He continued to call out ignoring Smeckers moans about his aching head and his arches from the heels. Blinking in surprise at the iron door, Duffy pushed Smecker to lean against the wall while he tugged it open; spotting Jezra slumped over the bottom of the stairs that led down to the basement.

"**Jez…"** He sighed in relief quickly moving down the stairs kneeling in front of her. Raising his hand he carefully brushed her hair from her face. **"You alright, what happen?"** He demanded his hands gently brushing over her arms, legs and waist looking for any injuries that needed attention. Looking into her eyes he noticed they were clouded over slightly as if she'd been drugged, though the discarded rag certainly added to his theory. It took a minute for the shaken girl to register the question that had been asked of her. **"We were caught. Yakavetta killed Rocco…Il Duce knocked me out…I woke up...and…and…"** Her voice cracked, whether from the stress or the drugs Duffy wasn't sure, and he really didn't know which option worried him more.

"**They left me here…"** The whispered confession passed through trembling lips as she looked to Duffy solemnly. Duffy jerked back in disbelief. Murphy left her here when the Irishman couldn't go more than a few minutes without touching her hair or shoulder as if he doubted Jezra's existence? Something was off about the whole thing.

"**It's alright, I'm here."** He comforted and she choked back a laugh though her eyes glistened with tears. **"I'm not sad! I'm fucking furious; I'm going to kill that idiot!"** She cried out defiantly. Duffy sighed gathering the weeping women in his arms. **"Come on baby, we have to get out of here. That's it, come on…whoa. Hold onto me Jez."** Duffy instructed pulling the girl with him to the top of the stairs reaching out to steady her on occasion when she swayed dangerously.

Her anger and hazed mind didn't stop her from bursting out laughing at Smecker's disguise though. **"Oh…"** The girl purred leaning against Duffy comfortably. **"I wish I had a camera…the fox would love to see this…."** Jezra crooned to the irritable agent, despite her pale cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. **"Bite me." **Smecker snarled and Jezra snickered snapping her jaw together with an audible click.

Duffy sighed and shook his head, heard the two injured parties away before anyone showed up to do a body count.

* * *

**Ahhh almost done….**

**¾**

**Lucky this is a double update!**


	16. Amor

**Usual disclaimers apply!**

**Last chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! And hopefully you will like the ending!**

**Chapter 16: By the end of the week.**

* * *

_Now you will receive us._

Don DeMarco sat at the head of the table his movements slow and deliberate as he chewed the fried calamari before him. He was dining alone in the richly decorate room by his own choice. His business would be taking him away before the rest of his family would dine. But he preferred to be alone anyways, there were less lies less suck ups to disturbed his dinner. The smartly dressed man reached for the crystal wine glass, expertly swirling the crimson liquid watching it lap against the sides of the glass, before taking a calculated sip. This was a man secure in his position never feeling as if he had to go anyone else's pace but his own, years of running a business built on the fear of others and his ability to instill that fear in them. He had remained in his position for these past twenty-one years for that very reason, he was calculated and dead. Each underboss was carefully screened and selected from the family and friends (if you could call them that) each package boy picked and just as easily disposable. He'd even taught two of the most feared assassins in the business his Peccatore and Santo. Yes, Don DeMarco was something to fear indeed. Though under good consciously, he could no longer claim to be in control of the God-given pair. Destroyed by his own hand, at least…that's what most believed. His favored half had escaped her fate yet he expected no less. She had always been a clever little thing.

_We do not ask for your poor or your hungry._

His cold blue eyes shifted to the velvet standing set before his plates. The dark blue crush allowed the opposing rings (commissioned by his late mistress) to glow in the candle light. Not that he had time to admire them any longer as the double doors snapped open revealing his long lost Peccatore. Clad in a crimson cocktail dress, she graced him with a slow smile on her painted lips as she stepped inside closing the doors behind her. Pressing her glove hand to her side, Jezra smiled disarmingly and Don DeMarco inclined in his head greeting and acknowledgement. **"I knew it was only a matter of time…"** He rasped setting down his wine glass. **"Until you came back to me, my Peccatore. Mario!"** He called sharply to the door behind him, slightly ajar so the cook could hear and obey any of his commands. **"Mario! Bring out another plate! We have a guest."**

_We do not want your tired and sick._

* * *

_It is your corrupt we claim._

Jezra smiled prettily at her father as she closed the doors behind her, hiding the bodies of Ethan and a hired gun who'd met their end the moment they answered the door. He lay on the floor, the bullet wounds in his heart and crotch area still seeping blood as he stared up sightless. She'd been a bit late in fulfilling her promise; but details, details. **"I'm not staying long…" ** Jezra said lightly taking a few calculated steps of her own toward the table at the end of the long finely dressed table her strappy heels clicking rhythmically before she perched herself easily in her chair. **"I've come for something that belongs to me…."** She murmured. The set-up had her on edge, reminding her to much of her short time with Vinny. _'How long ago…"_ She mused quietly her fingers absently stroking her purse.

_It is your evil that will be sought by us._

The Don chuckled picking up his utensils to continue eating. **"These like you, belong to me…"** He told her raising the forkful of pasta to his lips. **"I don't belong to you."** Jezra denied cold steel in her voice at the thought. DeMarco only chuckled again and turned around. **"Mario! The plate!"** He called again allowing a small measure of impatience to seep into the tone. Turning to Jezra he addressed her earlier denial. **"Of course you do **_**mia figlia (my daughter),**_** Look at all the work you've done for me. Yakavetta has been weakened. Makes an opportunity for us to…get a stronger hold."** Tossing down the fork and knife, he carefully wiped his mouth with the linen from his lap.

_With every breath, we shall hunt them down_.

"**Even without your brother, you are still my **_**bambola perfetta (perfect doll)."**_ He praised her raising his glass in a small salute.

_Each day we will spill their blood til it rains down from the skies._

Jezra's hands curled around her purse protectively as her eyes glazed over. Even now she could hear Demetri's prayers and Elena's sobs as her father made them kneel together in this very room. He'd made them kneel even as Demetri remained defiant, before the Don himself shot them both in the back of the head, Elena's body replacing hers as the so called 'peccatore'. And as DeMarco's perfect doll she could do nothing…but watch her beloved brother die ending the soft whispers of Latin. But no…Jezra was here and alive, continuing her work. But today…today her brother would be able to rest peacefully. Only after today.

_Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal, these are principles which every man of every faith can embrace._

"**That's why you've come back, as I knew you would. Your mother waited for this day, it is a pity she had not lived to see it."** Turning once more, planning on firing Mario for this display of impudence, he opened his mouth but Jezra cut him off. **"He's dead."** Jezra answered as her eyes stung as she pictured the last time she'd seen Demetri truly happy.

_These are not polite suggestions — these are codes of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost__._

Slowly DeMarco turned back to face his daughter staring into the barrel of her gun as she stared off hazily into space. **"They're all dead…I killed them."** She explained blinking and clearing the glazed look from her eyes focusing back in on the man that created her and destroyed her all in one. **"No one has been left alive. The DeMarco family…is just as weak as the Yakavetta's. And make no mistake…you will die today."** Giving him a humorless smile she nodded to the necklace DeMarco had placed before him. "**But I need my necklace…because with Demetri gone…"**

_There are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain._

Jezra pulled the trigger and watched in fascination how the man who'd haunted her nightmares fell forward into his plate the bullet wound in his head pumping out his life force at an alarming rate. Standing she walked around the table snatching up the necklace and fastening it around her neck with a sigh of relief.

_But if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three and on that day you will reap it._

"**I'm the one who bears the burden now."** The words echoed in the eerily silenced house. Turning she walked out of the house, stepping over bodies making her way to her car. **"Only one more stop…"** She said smiling fondly at Eli who slept peacefully in the back, curled against the bouquet he'd chosen, lilies wrapped with a black ribbon before Jezra had added her own touch to the bouquet, selecting two large blooms of roses; one a deep crimson the other flushed of all color remaining a pure white.

_And we will send you to which ever god you wish._

* * *

Her hands smoothed down the skirt of her dress over her knees before she settled down into the soft grass before the double grave of Demetri and Elena. Laying the bouquet down gently before the gleaming black marble she sighed clasping her gloved hands together. Saying a quick prayer, she finally relaxed her rigid stance taking a moment to look around the cemetery breathing in the calming scent of fresh turned earth and fresh cut grass. Here death did not need to be violent and gruesome; the stench of death did not cling to everything here. At least in the cemetery, peace was granted to the living and the dead to be surrounded by such beauty.

Turning her attention back to the marker, her eyes lovingly traced over the scrawl of the two names there. **"Oh Demetri…"** Jezra sighed reaching up to grasp the clip in her hair allowing her curls to tumble free as she shook her head. **"Are you proud of me?"** She questioned with a heavy sigh. Her brother had been against the killings in the end, wanting to get her out of the business. Would he be happy with her? Helping the Saints, taking revenge for their early demise and keeping them from their son. **"Elena…"** Jezra said addressing the other occupant beneath the earth. **"I'm taking care of your baby well…I think he'd make you proud…"** Jezra promised softly. **"Aye."** Murphy said in agreement as Jezra stiffened and used her hands to push herself up, standing with her back toward the Saint. **"Ye' raised'em well. He'll be a fine lad." **

It had been three months since they'd last seen each other, or spoken. Not for lack of trying on Murphy's part. Even in hiding planning and waiting for the perfect opportunity for Yakavetta's demise, the younger MacManus brother had tried passing messages through Duffy and Sara, even the fox on occasion. But Jezra had firmly ignored them. As far as she was concerned, her and Murphy were done with thee moment he left her in the basement of Yakavetta's house. **"We'll see."** Jezra said curtly, before jutting out her chin defiantly and making a move to walk around him.

But he caught her from behind, arms wrapped around her waist his chin resting on her shoulder after he'd nudged the strap off. **"Didn' want to leave ye behind m'dear…"** Murphy confided taking it as a good sign she hadn't struggled yet. Closing his eyes he continued. **"Wouldn'ta, if Da didn't tell me yer cop fella was hiding out…Said it would look suspicious if we was carrying an unconscious girl. Still didn' wanna leave but Conn's a bastard."** He sighed heavily, chancing a small nuzzle as he rubbed his rough cheek against the side of her neck breathing in the perfume she'd worn. Smiling slightly as the cool feel of the chain pinched his stumble.

"**Need to leave again though."** He told her anxiously pressing a small kiss to her shoulder in a nervous gesture, her silence unnerving him**. "Took out Yakavetta in court with the help of those cop fella's today but still had a lot of witnesses. Gotta go inta hiding for a while. I was hopin…you'd come along."** He muttered finally pulling back to rub the back of his neck attempting to hide his eagerness for her acceptance. **"An' Eli' too of course."** He assured after more silence, until his Irish temper won out.

"**Oi Jezra,Say sumthin' will ya'?! Spent three months wit out a fucking word! An-The fuck!"** He swore as her fist connected to his jaw causing him to stumble back in surprise. For a small galya she had a lot of power behind that fist. Sputtering he was only quieted as she gripped the front of his coat pulling him forward pressing her lips to his harshly. Teeth clashed as she roughly nipped and yanked at his hair in punishment for the three months they'd been separated. **"The hell.."** Murphy panted bewildered at her antics as she finally released him. He winced at the throb of pain in his cheek knowing it would swell and be a general pain in his ass for a while, only to lick his lip and curse quietly at the slight metallic tang. Obviously Jezra figured this would be a sufficient punishment for him. Well as long as she didn't shoot him, he'd let her do whatever she wanted.

Jezra smirked carefully tracing a finger around the outline of her lips to wipe away any smears of her faded lipstick looking over Murphy's haggard appearance while being immensely pleased with herself. **"Idiota."** Jezra growled, though her eyes glowed brightly at being reunited with the Irishmen knowing his words from earlier was as close to an apology as he would get. Putting her hands on her hips she briefly wondered if this was really the place for a confrontation. **"Scared the hell out of me to wake up with Duffy in my face telling me you two idiots disappeared."** Then again, this was completely them.

Murphy gripped sheepishly despite the ache in his jaw. **"Sorry M'dear…"** he muttered as she stepped forward narrowing her eyes. Paling immediately at the sound of a gun clicking, his eyes anxiously glanced down to see Jezra has pressed one of her guns to his groin threateningly. **"Ever leave me like that again and you'll be missing something vital. Hear me Saint?"** Deciding this was the day to tempt fate he grabbed her gun hand, swooping in for a small kiss. **"Peccatore…you'd miss it too much."** He murmured cheekily**. "I'd find a way to cope."** Jezra purred wickedly. With a quiet scoff, Murphy carefully led her back to the entrance after she'd blew a small farewell kiss to her brother's resting place.

As they approached the side door opened and Eli's excited face popped out of the van**. "Jez, we're going on a trip!"** He exclaimed holding his fox close as his small body bounced in excitement at the prospect of going somewhere new. Glancing inside she spotted the familiar suitcases and glanced back at a sheepish Murphy. **"I guess so…"** Turning to face him she pursed her lips**. "That confident I'd agree?"** Murphy shrugged in response digging in his pocket for a cigarette. **"You love me."** He said causing her to gape at him in disbelief. **"Oh yeah?"** She countered and he nodded putting one of the white sticks to his mouth. **"Yeah."** He agreed climbing into the van and helping her inside, sliding the door shut. **"And when we get to the safe house, I'll make an honest woman of ya." **He said nodding to himself as he pulled out his lighter shooting a wink at the child next to him who giggled uncontrollably. **"Already asked the man of the house for permission." **

Jezra rolled her eyes in amusement crossing her arms, nodding to Connor and their long lost father in greeting. **"Well don't ask me or anything."** Murphy chuckled pulling the cigarette from his lips after taking a drag. Pressing his lips to her cheek briefly he lounged back on the leather seat. "**Want me to get down on one knee?" **

"**No."** Jezra grinned quirking a brow. **"But I think another ring to add to my collection is in order at the least." **She drawled crossing her legs carefully and smoothing her hair from her eyes. **"I can do tha't."** Murphy smirked thinking of the last favor he'd asked of the fox the small box safely tucked away in his luggage. **"Seems's we're getting married then…"** Murphy continued with a lavish grin as he reached out tugging the girl in his lap securing an arm around her waist. **"What do ya say?"** Murphy asked taking advantage of their position to skim the tip of his nose against her neck ignoring his brother and Eli protesting childishly. Jezra laughed running a hand through his hair before gripping the back of his head tilting his head toward her. **"What's a Saint without a Sinner?"** She breathed wickedly in his ear catching him up in one of their heated kisses she'd been missing.

* * *

**Finished!**

**New Cover, finished story, tried to find and fix all the mistakes, hopefully the bold will make it easier to read haha.**

**Well…what do you think?**


End file.
